Ruling Recklessly
by Gemmi92
Summary: It had been eighteen years since he had left his childhood infatuation behind him, erasing her memories of him ever existing. He had climbed his way up the ranks at MACUSA. He can't let all of his hard work come tumbling down after a chance encounter with the woman he abandoned in Chicago. Graves/OC
1. Chapter 1

He was the Director of Magical Security. He had worked hard to get where he was right now. He had worked so hard and the thought of all of that coming collapsing on top of him was slowly ruining him. He knew of the laws. He knew them and helped to set them. He was a powerful man. He had spent years after his time at Ilvermorny working his way up to the top. Well, he was almost at the top. Beneath the President was not a bad place to be.

He was not the same eight-year-old boy he had been when he had met her. He was not the same twelve-year-old boy he had been when he had returned home for the summer and snuck out to see her. He was not the same young man he had been at eighteen when he had wiped her memories of him. He had taken them so selfishly, but it was the way it had to be. If he wanted to continue in MACUSA then he had to do it.

He had to take them from her and make sure she never spoke about him to anyone. He had known at school that it was wrong to associate with No-Maj's. That didn't stop him returning home every summer and seeing her. He claimed that he was at boarding school and he was. He just might not have told her the entire truth.

It had almost been two decades since he had last seen her and he had to admit that he had almost been bowled over when he spotted her as he walked the streets of New York. The sun was beating down over the city and everyone was going on about their business, completely oblivious to the world that existed alongside theirs. He often found himself locked away in his office, having no time for walks or pleasure. But he had finished early for the first time in months and had found himself sick of looking at paperwork.

He had not expected to see her running across the road, dressed in a flowing dress that came down just beneath her knees. He had to stop walking and blink profusely, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. It couldn't be her. How could it be? She should be in Chicago. The last time he had checked on her she had been in Chicago, working as a secretary to a bank clerk. That was five years ago now.

His memory must be playing on tricks on him. He must be overly tired. All of those suggestions made more sense to him than the other alternative. Perhaps it was her? Could she be back? He knew he was treading on dangerous ground when he followed her, his hands by his side as he wore nothing but his waistcoat, white shirt and trousers. His briefcase dangled by his side as he crossed the road, just as she had done. Stepping onto the street, he barely registered the sound of honking horns as he kept on walking. He didn't raise a hand in apology; instead he was too intent on making sure she didn't move from his sight.

Coming to the sidewalk once again, he stepped onto it and continued his movements down the pavement, not letting the woman in the red dress out of his sight. She was moving towards a man then, his arms outstretched to her as she lifted her own arms high, wrapping them tightly around his neck as he grabbed her waist. The man was tall, slicked back blonde hair on his head and dressed in slacks and a plain white shirt. He bent his head down, kissing the woman squarely on the lips as she tilted her head back from the force of his movements.

The man moved back for a moment, lifting a hand to push her shoulder length blonde hair from her face as she said something to him. He could only still see the back of her head, but when she turned he had no doubt who it was. How could he forget the face of the only woman he had cared for?

…

Percival Graves was not a man who minced his words. He was not a man who cared to pander to others or put their concerns above his own. He suspected his concerns were of more of importance. He was only concerned with doing his best for the wizarding community. He had no time for aurors who whinged or complained under his care. He had warned those who worked for him that their job would not be an easy one. Keeping the No-Maj world separate from the wizarding world was not an easy job, particularly so when there were those who sought to destroy what they had worked for.

But he couldn't focus on any of that as he looked at the paperwork on his desk. He could only focus on her. She was back in his mind after he had spent years suppressing her from his thoughts. What was she doing back in New York? What was she doing with that man? He must be her fiancé. Or perhaps she had married? Such an idea was not ludicrous. He had always found her rather attractive, particularly so when she had turned eighteen and seemingly left puberty behind.

She had changed slightly, but age changed them all. She had a few more wrinkles than before on her forehead, but her hair was still pure blonde. Her cheeks were still slightly too large framing her thin lips and wide eyes. She was still small and slender with impeccable taste in fashion. She always did dress well, but her mother always made sure of that.

How could he let this happen? How could he let himself spend every minute thinking of her? He had erased her memories because it had been the right thing to do. He had spent hours convincing himself that wiping her mind would be safe. She would be fine. She would move on. She would forget he ever existed.

But that didn't stop him from remembering her. Lillie Montford. He doubted he would forget her.

Slamming his fists down onto the desk in frustration, he took a deep breath, trying to tell himself that seeing her meant nothing. He could do nothing more. Looking into her and finding out more about her would not help him. It would only ruin him further. How could he do that? If the President found out about his little teenage infatuation then he doubted she would be impressed. No. It had been eighteen years. He had moved on.

…

Lillie Montford didn't know how she felt about New York City. When John had first suggested they move back to his home city, she had been apprehensive. She had lived with her parents in Chicago for all of her life, but her fiancé had been persuading. He had told her that she would love it in New York. He had even told her that there would be no need for her to find work.

She had told him that she wanted to. She had enjoyed her time as a receptionist. While her parents might have been socialites of the highest order in Chicago, Lillie had grown tired with the pretentious balls and galas. She had asked her father if there could be any chance of her gaining employment and he had helped her find work in the bank he managed.

Her mother had not been impressed, but there was nothing new there. She never impressed her mother, except for when she chose to accept John's engagement. She knew that she should have been married earlier. Women of her standing married young. They married into wealthy families who could care for them. But Lillie had declined every marriage proposal or courtship she had been offered. She had warned her parents that she would sooner move out and support herself than marry the first man who came along.

To begin with, she had suspected that John would be no different to the others. He was tall with a distinct cleft in his chin, his hair always neater than hers and his suits always well tailored and, no doubt, with a price tag that equalled their quality. He had a family who worked in the communications industry. Apparently business was booming in New York and John wanted to return to help his father.

How could Lillie say no? She had agreed to follow him anywhere he went. She loved him. That was all that mattered. It was all that she cared about.

She moved through the streets of New York, still growing acquainted with the city. Everywhere she turned there were people milling around, the noise of car horns followed her wherever she turned. It was all hustle and bustle, nothing like the leafy suburbs she was used to.

As she looked around, she barely registered the fact that she spun and walked straight into a man. Stumbling back, she felt his hand go to her wrist, stopping her from toppling over as his large fingers remained on her skin. It took a moment before she looked up, speaking hastily;

"I am so sorry," she began. "I clearly was not looking where I was going. I apologise."

She let her eyes meet his, unable to look away from the dark eyes that were framed beneath large eyebrows. His hair was also dark and slicked back stylishly, his suit clean and crisp and his jaw angular, his cheekbones jutting out.

"Yes, well," the man said, his tone short and almost curt as he let his fingers leave her wrist. "I take it you are not from here."

"I hope I do not stand out too much," she said, her lips pulling up as she kept on looking to the man who had a briefcase dangling by his side. "I just moved here with my fiancé. I am from Chicago originally…the suburbs."

"I see," he said and Lillie suspected that he failed to care where she was from. She should just move and continue on her way. That would be for the best.

"Anyway," she said, shaking her head, "I apologise for bumping into you…literally…"

"Apology accepted, Miss…" he trailed off and she spoke once more.

"Montford," she said. "Lillie."

That was all that he needed to hear. His eyesight was not playing cruel tricks on him. It truly was her. It was his Lillie. He kept staring at her for a few minutes, finding himself unable to look away from her gaze. Instead he found himself wondering if she had any recollection of who he was. It would be impossible, of course. She could have no idea.

"Well, I should be on my way," Lillie said, not quite understanding why the man was staring at her in such a manner. Backing away, she turned on her heel as he grunted out a farewell.

He had watched after her for a moment before turning on his heel. He was about to take his first step away before he heard her speak.

"Excuse me," she called out and he turned around, despite knowing that he should keep on walking away. Watching her move towards him, her hands clasped together in front of her and against the blue dress she wore, her eyebrows knitted together as she spoke. "I am sorry…but…have we met before?"

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself.

"No," he said. "Sorry, you must have me mistaken with someone else."

"Yes," she said, voice sounding weary for a moment as she seemed to go back into her thoughts. "I apologise again…"

"No need to apologise, Lillie," he said, using her first name as she turned to leave again, a hand going to her chin as she wandered off. This time he did spend longer looking at her leave. "Lillie," he whispered to himself. "My Lillie."

Shaking his head, he turned to go, this time knowing that he couldn't look back. He couldn't look back and let her memory haunt him. He kept on walking away from her, promising himself that he would not seek her out anymore. She was no longer his Lillie. He had to accept that.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Lillie Montford was used to being on her own. After two months in New York City she had found that John was constantly working in the company. She had tried to make friends in his social circle. She had tried her best to find work. She needed to do something before she went mad with loneliness. John had told her that she didn't need to look for work, but she had complained, telling him that she had worked in Chicago.

The thought of spending the rest of her life attending galas and balls was enough to make her feel mad. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she wanted that life. She wanted something more. She wanted something better than the life of a socialite.

Ever since she had moved to New York she had felt lost, but then there was something else. She couldn't stop thinking about that man. She could not get his eyes out of her mind. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place him. She couldn't work out where she had seen him before, but she was certain she had. Or perhaps she truly was losing her mind? She suspected that was a possibility.

Walking through the streets of New York, Lillie wondered exactly what she was doing. She had left the house that morning dressed in her dark grey dress and cardigan, her hair neatly brushed on the top of her head. She had a bag in the crook of her arm as she wandered aimlessly, unsure of where she was going.

Waiting to cross the street, Lillie almost felt a shudder run down her spine as she felt someone move to stand next to her at the crossing. It took another second before she dared to look up, her eyes widening as she saw him enter her line of vision. He was looking down to her, a steely look in his eye as he let his gaze meet hers.

"Oh," Lillie stumbled over her words for a moment as she looked to the man before her, nodding her head to him. "Hello, again."

"Miss Montford, was it not?" he asked from her and she nodded her head.

"It is," she confirmed to him. "How very strange to see you here again."

"Rather," he agreed in a small mutter and he knew that it was no coincidence. He didn't tell her how he had spent the past two months deliberating his decision to find her again. He didn't tell her any of that. He knew the trouble he could get into it he let this infatuation develop any further.

"Well, Mr…" she trailed off and he nodded his head down to her.

"Graves," he spoke. "Percival Graves."

He wondered if the mention of his name would give her any recognition of who he was, but she never stumbled as she nodded her head at him.

"Well, Mr Graves, it has been a pleasure to see you again," she said and Percival had almost forgotten how polite she was in social situations with people she didn't know. No one could ever accuse Lillie Montford of lacking in social graces. And if they did then they did not know her very well. "On the bright side, I did not bump into you this time."

She let her lips quirk into a smile and his almost lifted into a similar line. He tugged at the waistcoat he wore over his crisp white shirt, his tie feeling slightly too tight in the summer heat. He continued to observe Lillie Montford for another few moments before they crossed the road and her gaze went straight in front of her.

"I suspect you will learn how to navigate New York soon enough," Percival informed her and she let out a light laugh. The same laugh she usually reserved when she was alone with him. No. He could not think like that any longer. He could not let himself think in such a manner. She was not his.

"Perhaps," she said and he heard that tone in her voice that he knew so well. It was the tone of defeat. "I suppose I just feel a very long way from home right now."

"Yes, well," Percival said, knowing that his tone sounded uptight and stiff as he placed his hands behind his back, his briefcase dangling against the back of his legs as he made the motion. "I suspect Chicago is very different to New York."

"Especially so since my fiancé seems to have forgotten of my existence," Lillie could not stop herself from adding on and Graves let his brow arch as she waved a hand in his direction. "Ignore me," she pleaded from him. "I apologise."

"No," Graves said, something sweeping through his stomach as he longed to move forwards and ask her what was troubling her, but he remained walking where he was next to her down the sidewalk. "You need not apologise."

"I should," she said and she stood still on the sidewalk, looking around as people walked by her and Graves stopped too, looking at her as he stood one paving stone away from her. "You are a stranger I have happened to bump into. You do not need the details of my life."

Graves didn't know what to say to her then. If it had been eighteen years ago he would have taken her by the hand and dragged her off somewhere private and listened to her. He would have told her to tell him everything, despite the fact that he could listen into her thoughts. He would not do that to her. He respected her too much to do that.

But this was now. This was 1924. They were no longer young adults. They were matured and Lillie had a different life.

"Perhaps speaking to a stranger is exactly what you need," Percival said to her and she arched her brows as he shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently people communicate with those they do not know better than with those that they do know."

"Curious," Lillie spoke.

"Quite," Graves nodded back to her. "Regardless, Miss Montford, I do hope that you-"

"-I'm sorry," Lillie interrupted him once more, shaking her head back and forth as she looked at him with an intrigued stare. "I know we haven't met before, but it feels as though I know you from somewhere. It makes no sense…"

Graves coughed into his fist and shrugged his shoulders. "I am certain I would remember if we had met before," he assured her. "I do not meet many people."

"You and me both," Lillie agreed with a nod of her head. "Sorry," she said once more. "Again, I don't know you. I should go…I have…well…I have nothing to get to, but I assume you do."

"Not entirely," he lied. Why was he doing this? Was he a gluten for punishment? He knew Rappaport's Law better than anyone. He knew that the punishment for fraternising with No-Maj's was severe. He knew that he could lose his job. He could lose everything that he had worked towards if anyone saw him and reported him to the President.

"However," Percival continued, his logic finally coming into his mind. "I should go and let you continue on your way, Miss Montford."

"Of course," Lillie said with a slim smile. "It was a pleasure, Mr Graves."

"Indeed, Miss Montford," Percival nodded in her direction and quickly turned on his heel and began to walk away, telling himself to remember how he was not the young boy he had been. He needed to understand that. He had worked hard to get where he was.

Turning his head over his shoulder, he saw Lillie moving in the opposite direction, sauntering slowly compared to everyone else's quick pace. What would happen to her if they were caught? He knew that her memories would be obliterated from her once more. He didn't know if he could see that happen again.

 _Nineteen years ago_

 _He waited for her in the usual spot, knowing that she would be late. She had a No-Maj ball to attend that evening. She had complained about it to him all week. He had listened to her as she sat by his side on the bench in the leafy park. They always sat in the corner of the vast greenery, hiding amongst the tress where no one could see them or notice them. The nature of their relationship was secret._

 _They had met in the same place for the past six years, both of them sneaking out from their parents' gaze. Of course, while he had found it easy to go, Lillie struggled. Her parents usually insisted that she have an escort if she left the house. Lillie complained about that. She said that she was perfectly safe to go on her own. In the end she had found herself sneaking out after her parents had retired for the evening._

 _They would usually meet in the dark, wrapped up in coats and layers of clothing. He did not complain. He enjoyed any time he could spend with Lillie Montford. The girl had totally bewitched him, which was ironic considering her status as a No-Maj. He knew that law. Of course he knew the law. Everyone at school had been taught of Rappaport's Law. But that did not stop him from sneaking out. He doubted anything would stop him._

 _His parents didn't know who he met, but if they found out then they would demand for him to stop. What else could happen? Would he be kicked out of school? Would he be face further punishment? He didn't know. But the worst part was that he didn't care. He didn't care one little bit._

 _Shaking his head back and forth, he told himself to forget about the repercussions. Perhaps one day he could move with Lillie to Europe. He had heard that relationships between No-Maj's and wizards over there were not frowned upon._

" _I am so sorry I am late."_

 _Her voice snapped him from his thoughts and he stood up, looking over to her as she made her way over the grass, her dress hiked up to her ankles so that it didn't get damp at the ends. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of her, taking in the way the soft pink colour of her dress contrasted against her pale skin._

 _The neckline was rather daring in comparison to her usual dresses while the beading going down her bodice and skirt was intricate, patterned beautifully. The sleeves sat on her shoulder and a ribbon clenched her waist. Her hair had been neatly coiffed into a smart bun on the top of her head and white gloves rested on her arms to her elbows._

" _Matthew Redford tried to persuade me to stay and dance with him, but I told mother and father I was tired and wanted to leave. The pig seems to think that he can get away with letting his hands wander while we waltz."_

 _He listened to her rant, but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was on her and he let her know it after a moment._

" _You look stunning," he blurted out, unable to stop himself, his large eyebrows halfway up his forehead as he held his hand out to her. She took hold of it, her palm fitting snugly into his as she stepped closer to him._

" _I look a fright," she responded and he shook his head, his other hand going to her cheek and sweeping a stray curl behind her ear._

" _Trust me, you look anything but a fright," he promised her._

 _He saw her blush deepen as he stepped towards her, his hand going to cradle her cheek as he dared to move his head downwards, his lips brushing softly against hers for a brief moment as she felt her stomach clench with excitement. He pulled back from her and Lillie let out a small breath._

" _I missed you," Lillie whispered up to him. "Percy, everything…everything is a mess at home."_

 _Sinking down onto the seat, Percy took Lillie with him, both of his hands holding onto hers as she continued to speak._

" _Mother and father are trying to find someone for me. I do not want that, Percy. I told them that I did not want to court or become engaged, but they think it is time for me to grow up."_

" _No," Percy said with a shake of his head. "Lillie, listen to me," he urged her gaze to his with a soft hand under her chin. "I have another seven months until I finish school. In seven months we can do what you want. We can leave and start a new life…we can be together."_

" _Why can we not stay and be together?" she asked of him. "Why can I not take you home right now and tell my parents of you?"_

" _Because we both know they would never approve," he told her, knowing that he could not tell her the truth about what he was. She would never understand. She would run and flee from him. Perhaps he could tell her if they made it to Europe. Perhaps she could know then. "Lillie, I am no socialite. My family do not mix with your family. They would not approve of me…just as my family would not approve you."_

" _But I do not understand why," Lillie said, her voice full of frustration as she shrugged her shoulders in his direction. "We are not different, Percy. We just mix in different circles."_

 _Percival held his tongue. He could not tell her the true reason. She could not know. He kept on telling himself that it was for the best for the time being. It was for the best if he kept the secret to himself. He knew that._

" _I know, Lil," he replied, "but I…I know that this is frustrating for you. Believe me, I do not particularly enjoy the thought of Matthew bloody Redford having his hands on you. I want to be with you. Never doubt that…and once school has finished…we will find a way, regardless of what it takes."_

 _Lillie didn't bother to push him any further. Instead she nodded her head and Percival let out a long sigh, grateful that he had managed to dissuade her from continuing with her worrying. Moving to wrap an arm over her shoulders, he closed his eyes and moved to rest his chin on the top of her head._

" _He was a terrible dancer too," Lillie added and Percival let out a low chuckle at hearing her, moving to rest his cheek on her head instead, closing his own eyes as he felt both of her arms snake around his waist to hold him tighter._

" _I am glad to hear it," he whispered down to her._

" _I love you, Percy, never doubt that," Lillie urged from him, "and if we have to leave to be together then so be it. I will do anything for you."_

" _As I will do for you, Lillie," he responded to her, kissing the top of her head tenderly._

 _They lapsed into silence for a while then, both of them content with holding onto each other. Of course, neither of them knew what was to come in the next year. It would ruin both of them._

 _.._

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

If he closed his eyes he could still see her. He could still picture everything about her; from the way she smiled to the way she would bow her head whenever she struggled to contain her laughter. She would often let her forehead fall against his chest, her breath short and her laugh loud and high. He would look down at her, his hands holding her shoulders as hers found his forearms. He loved how he could make her laugh.

He hadn't laughed himself in years, not like he used to do. He had grown too serious for his own good. He would find nothing as joyous as his conversations with her. Nothing came close. Closing his eyes, he shook his head as he struggled not to look over the No-Maj newspaper. She was in it, having been photographed at a political event with her fiancé. But her smile on her face was forced. She had no sparkle in her eye. While the photo did not move, it wasn't difficult to see that Lillie was anything but happy.

How much longer could he keep on doing this? He picked up a copy of the paper each morning, flicking through it in his office until he read something about her. There were weeks where he went with no information, but the recent photo stirred something inside of him. Lillie didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be in a relationship with someone who didn't make her happy.

Then again, how did he know she wasn't happy? He didn't know everything about her relationship. He had only seen her a couple of times and in the newspaper. He kept on telling himself that he was being foolish. He was being ridiculous. She was able to make her own decisions. Lillie was able to handle herself.

"Mr Graves."

Graves was shocked out of his mind as he looked up. He had been staring at his desk and had hardly heard the noise of his door open and the President stood there. Seraphina Picquery had been in her position for the past four years and she had done a fine job. Most had taken her side when she had refused to make the consumption of alcohol illegal. But now she had a bigger threat on her hands. She had a threat that was bigger than giggle water.

"Madame President," Percival responded, nodding his head in her direction before standing up from behind his desk, moving paperwork to cover the No-Maj newspaper he had on his desk. "I apologise. I did not hear you."

"No, you did not," Seraphina responded with a nod of her head, her intricate headdress moving with the motion. "What is it that troubles you, Mr Graves?"

"Nothing," Percival said with a shake of his head, lying to her. "I was just lost in paperwork. I am trying to make sure security is tighter following all of the incidents in Europe."

"Yes," she mused, moving to take a seat at Percival's desk. Graves sat back down too, hands resting on top of his desk as Seraphina let out a low breath with a shake of her head. "The situation in Europe continues to escalate."

"And Grindelwald continues to evade us, despite this international manhunt for him," Graves continued. "I have some of my best Aurors on the case too. Only the ones I have confidence in are on the team."

"I am glad to hear it," Seraphina continued to speak. "I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic very soon to discuss what more we could possibly do to stop Grindelwald. In the meantime, we need to do everything in our power to make sure that the No-Maj community do not suspect anything suspicious."

"I am doing all that I can to make sure that happens," Graves assured her. "We have high security in place should any Gindelwald fanatics decide to make a move. I have some suspects listed and tailed, but until they make a move we have no evidence that they are working for him."

"I understand that," Seraphina promised him. "However, we need to make sure that we act accordingly and protect ourselves from Grindelwald. The sooner we capture him then the sooner this nightmare ends."

"Very true," Graves said. "Was there anything else I could do for you, Madame President?"

"Yes," Seraphina responded. "You know how I do not like acting in an unprofessional manner, Mr Graves. We both do not bring our personal lives to work."

"We do not," he agreed with her.

"But recently, I have seen a different side to you. You seem distant and distracted…as though something is on your mind."

Percival was about to curse himself, but he remained calm and composed, shrugging over to her and shaking his head. "The only thing on my mind is finding Grindewald, Madame President. I can assure you of that. I apologise if you have found me unprofessional."

Seraphina let her lips quirk as she shook her head. "I have never found you unprofessional," she assured him. "I just find you distracted. However, these are troubling times for all of us. I cannot blame you for feeling slightly distracted. I just do not want it to affect your work."

Percival nodded his head. "I understand," he assured her. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Madame President."

She left the office then, walking elegantly towards the door while Percival watched her go. He let out the breath he had been holding in, his hand going to his tie as he let his fingers trail down the material. Closing his eyes, he knew that he had to be careful from then on. He didn't want to seem distracted anymore or attract attention to himself. Perhaps being away from Lillie was not helping him. Then again, it was probably worse than being close to her.

…

Lillie felt helpless. She felt as though everything was crumbling around her. She had argued with John continuously. She had spent her days working as a secretary in a lawyer's office, but John had not appreciated that. Apparently his wife should not be demeaning herself. People whispered how her husband couldn't support her.

She had told him how she had been working when he met her, but he told her how he thought that was a rebellious side of her. Apparently she would need to stop once they were married and trying for a family. But that scared Lillie. It scared her more than it should. She was a thirty-five year old woman. She knew that time was ticking for her to have children. But she didn't know if she wanted children. She didn't know if she now wanted children with John.

That was how she found herself sat on a bench in Central Park, watching as people walked by. There were so many people that Lillie knew they hardly noticed her. Dressed in fine suits and smart dresses, men and women strolled arm in arm. Some walked alone, dressed in casual trousers and shirts. Others just seemed content to enjoy the sunshine.

But Lillie had gone to the Park after she had stormed out of the house, unable to argue with John once more. He had demanded for her to stay put, but she had told him that she had no intention of doing that. He had told her how she was acting like a petulant child who demanded his attention. He told her how she acted like a spoiled girl when she had told him how she didn't like him abandoning her at events to talk business.

She felt increasingly lost. She ran her hands over her eyes, wiping away the moisture that sat there. She was lucky that she had the day away from work. She doubted she could go into work in her state. No doubt it would look unprofessional.

…

He knew what he was doing was wrong. He shouldn't be looking in on her. He shouldn't be keeping tabs on her, but he couldn't stop himself. Ever since he had heard about Grindelwald and his attacks on Europe, he had found himself wondering what might happen if the fanatic brought his vendetta to New York. Would Lillie be caught up in it? He couldn't let that happen and so he had sought after her once more. He was weak. He knew that. But that didn't stop him finding her in Central Park.

He saw her from the distance and he adjusted his suit jacket on his body as he moved over towards her. He tried to act nonchalant as he saw her with tears in her eyes, her cheeks red and bright. She looked terrible. He moved over towards her and spoke in a low voice.

"Miss Montford?" he queried.

He saw her look up then, her hands running down her cheeks as she sniffed loudly. A hand moving through her hair, she pushed it from her face before jumping to her feet. Looking to the man in front of her, she let her hands go to her grey dress as she tugged at it slowly.

"Mr Graves," she responded to him. "How odd to see her you again."

"I was going for a walk," Percival informed her. "We seem to be bumping into each other quite often."

"That we do," she agreed with a nod.

"You've been crying," he observed and moved with haste into his pocket, pulling a handkerchief out and handing it over to her. She took hold of it in her fingers, not bothering to deny that she had been crying.

"It is over nothing," Lillie lied to him. "I am being silly."

"I see," Percival responded, wondering if he should push her for any further information. But he didn't need to. She was already speaking to him and telling him everything that had happened.

"I feel awful," she declared in a whisper. "I feel awful for everything, but I don't know what to do. I know want what he wants…and he expects me…he expects me to do what he wants…"

"Is this your fiancé?" Graves asked and she shook her head quickly, holding her hands up and backing off slightly, his white handkerchief slipping through her fingertips.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Lillie declared.

She was about to turn and run off, but she was soon stopped when Percival took hold of her by the arm. His fingers were loose but they were enough to stop her from moving. She remained stood where she was, struggling to look anywhere but the ground. Moving closer to her, Percival let his fingers go from her bare arm.

"I understand," he informed her in a small voice as she dared to lift her gaze to meet his, their eyes locking. "Do you think that you're the only one who feels alone? There are many others who feel the same way."

"But I should not speak ill of my fiancé," Lillie responded. "I tried to talk to my parents, but they don't understand. No one understands and I don't know what to do."

Percival could hear her pitch grow higher before he dared to take hold of her by the arm once more, leading her back to the bench she had just vacated. She sat down besides him, her fingers scrunching up his handkerchief as she looked down to her lap and controlled her breaths.

"We might not know each other, Miss Mont-"

"-Lillie," she interrupted him. "Please, call me Lillie."

"Lillie," he spoke her name, struggling to smile as he let her name play on his lips. "I understand how you might feel. If you need someone to speak to then…well…we might have just met two times…but…well…"

Lillie could sense how awkward Percival was, but she didn't make him feel any worse. She decided to offer him a small smile before moving to wrap a hand on his arm for a moment, nodding her head.

"I am fine," she assured him. "Well, I will be once I figure everything out."

"I take it you have a lot to figure out?" Percival asked from her.

"Quite a bit," she responded to him with a nod. "I have no idea what I am going to do, but I will find out soon."

He was about to say how she always did work things out. He held his tongue instead, watching her fingers tug at her hair as she kept hold of his handkerchief. He watched on as she moved her hands back to her eyes and he saw the tears fall slowly down her cheeks once more. Clearly everything was too much for her. Instead all she could do was bow her head, burying her face into her hands.

"Lillie," he whispered to her, hand going to her back as she leant forwards. "Lillie…I…" Percival didn't know what to say to her. What did he say? He was supposed to be a stranger.

"I'm sorry," she apologised once more. "I really am."

"There is nothing to apologise for," Percival informed her.

Lillie said nothing more; instead she let her tears continue to fall while she felt an odd comforting feeling from the man besides her.

 _Nineteen years ago_

 _She was not late that evening. She was on time and he had news for her. He had finished school. He was finished with his education and now he was looking forward to the future. While most of his fellow classmates had gone off for internships and graduate positions at MACUSA, he had not yet bothered to apply. His father had hoped that he would go and train to be an Auror. He had told his son that he was clever enough._

 _But Percival was not interested in that. He was interested in Lillie and that was all. So when he saw her walking towards him in the park, he struggled to stop himself from moving towards her, his arms sweeping around her waist as he grabbed hold of her. She squealed in delight, her hands going to his shoulders and holding them as he spun her around. Pressing his lips to hers once they had finished moving, he let her slip down his body until she stood on the floor._

" _Hello to you too," she jested with him and Percival bent down to sweep her hair behind her shoulder._

" _I missed you," he whispered in a small voice. "I missed you so much, Lillie. All I could think about was finishing school to come back to you."_

" _That was all I could think of too," she assured him in a clear voice, her hands going to hold his cheeks. "Percy…why are we waiting? Why can we not be together now?"_

" _We can be," Percival responded, nodding his head quickly._

" _Are you being honest?" Lillie asked and Percival nodded, his teeth bared as he saw the joy in her face. He couldn't stop himself from beaming._

" _Of course I am," Percival told her. "I will go home and tell my parents and then I will meet you tomorrow and we can tell your parents. If they do not accept us then we will leave. We will leave and we will be together, Lillie. I promise you."_

 _Lillie moved quickly again, her arms going around his neck to hold him tightly to her. Percival chuckled in a low voice before he kissed the top of her head. He was going to do this. He was going to run away with her because he knew her parents would never accept them, just as his would not. Of course, the next time he met with Lillie would be the final time she remembered him._

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_Nineteen Years Ago_

 _Walking back into his house, Percival kept his head held high. He was going to go through with this and his parents could not stop him. He had to do this. He had to go and be with Lillie. It was what he wanted. They could go to Europe together and they could start their new life together. It would be perfect. He would see to it. He kept his hands by his sides as he entered the living room and looked around, seeing his mother and father sat on the sofa, both of them close to each other._

" _We need to talk," Markus Graves spoke, his voice tight and his tone harsh as he moved to his feet, standing up and looking over to his son. Hillary Graves remained on the sofa, her hands laced together as she looked to her son, a sense of disappointment clear._

 _She had her black hair wound up on top of her head in a bun while she wore a tight fitting grey dress that clung down her body. His father was still dressed in his grey suit, his dark hair neatly coiffed on top of his head. His cheekbones were high and his cheeks red, a sign of anger. Percival took a sharp breath before looking between the pair of them._

" _What have I done now?" Percival enquired, his tone haughty as he remained in the doorway, hands behind his back._

" _Apart from not applying yourself?" Markus demanded from him, his gaze narrow. "You should be in MACUSA right now, Percival. You should be an Auror."_

" _Well, I'm not," Percival responded with a shrug of his shoulders._

" _You're lazy," Markus said. "You leave school with outstanding grades and you still cannot be bothered to think of your potential. Your mother and I had wondered why, until I followed you last night."_

 _Hillary moved a hand over her mouth and Percival wondered if she was about to cry. Instead she kept herself composed and moved from the sofa towards the drink trolley, pouring herself a drink of alcohol before downing it and laughing once afterwards. She said nothing as Percival continued to stand in the doorway, his hands on his hips as he tried not to break down._

" _A No-Maj," Markus said, his voice harsh and demanding as Percival looked to the ceiling and Markus continued hissing. "Are you insane, Percival? You know what will happen if you are discovered."_

" _We will not be discovered," Percival spoke._

" _But you have been," Markus responded, his voice raising an octave. "You have been caught because I saw you. I followed you and I saw you with her. I tracked her down…Lillie Montford…daughter of Boris and Mary Montford, the man who runs the No-Maj bank in Chicago."_

" _She is more than that," Percival declared. "She has her own mind and she is able to make her own decisions. She wants to be with me. She wants to be with me for who I am."_

" _And does she know who you are?" Hillary demanded from her son, hands on her hips as she looked to him with wide eyes, her cheeks stained from tears. "Does she know that you are not like her?"_

 _Percival shifted from one foot to the other, a feeling of awkwardness taking over him. "No," he admitted. "I never told her because…because I didn't know how she would react and I know that it would be dangerous if she knew."_

 _Markus scoffed. "It is dangerous now, Percival. If MACUSA find out about her then they will wipe her memories. I have no idea what they would to you…how they would punish you…you are being reckless."_

" _I have no intention of staying here," Percival replied. "We will go away."_

" _Run away?" Hillary shrieked. "Have you lost your mind?"  
_

" _No, but every other wizard seems to have lost their mind," Percival said, flapping his arms by his sides as he spoke and looked between his parents. "In Europe wizards and No-Maj's live in harmony. They marry…they are friends…why does the US have to be different?"_

" _Because it is," Markus said, offering no more explanation. "That is how the law is, Percival, and you are not going to break it. You will go to that girl and you will wipe her mind clean of any trace of you."_

 _Percival let out a dry laugh at hearing that, shaking his head back and forth as he spoke in a low voice._

" _I will not."_

" _You will," Markus said to him, "or MACUSA will do it for you."_

 _Silence engulfed the room then and Percival let his eyes widen, his head suddenly feeling light as his chest pounded. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. How could he do this? How could his parents do this to him? He continued to let his head move back and forth as he looked between his parents._

" _No," he said with a shake of his head._

" _Yes," Markus declared. "You will not see her again. You will not go anywhere near her. You will join MACUSA and you will become an Auror. You will not throw your life away for some silly teenage infatuation."_

" _Infatuation?" he spat the word back. "I love Lillie Montford."_

" _You hardly know her!" Markus snarled._

" _I have known her for years," Percival responded, shocking his parents as they went silent and he continued speaking. "I met her when I was a little boy and I have been seeing her every summer and winter I have come home. We have been together for years and I know how I feel about her. I love her. I love her more than anything and I will go with her to Europe. You cannot stop me or do this to me."_

" _I can and I will," Markus responded, voice harsh and a snap. "I am serious, Percival. I will come with you and you will wipe her memories. Or I will summon MACUSA and you can both suffer the consequences."_

 _Percival could not believe what he was hearing. "Are you being serious?" he asked, voice full of hurt._

" _I do not want this for you, Percival," Markus spoke. "You have too much potential and you cannot risk everything for this girl."_

" _But you would see me punished by MACUSA?"_

" _No," Markus said. "We are hoping that you choose to make the right decision."_

" _By blackmailing me?" Percival asked from him. "You do not know Lillie. You know nothing about her."_

 _"And we do not wish to," Hillary declared. "We are doing this for your own good. You shall see that soon enough, Percival."_

" _No, you're not," Percival responded. "You are ruining us."  
_

" _We are saving you both."_

" _No," Percival said quickly, moving with haste back to the foyer, but Markus was behind him, pulling out his wand to lock the door and stop his son from going anywhere. Percival tugged at the door, but failed to open it, moving to look behind to his father. "I will go now."_

" _You will do no such thing," Markus snapped. "As soon as you step foot out that door then I will tell MACUSA. They will stop you before you make it to the port."_

" _I will try," Percival said. "I need to do this. I need to be with her."_

" _You will never be with her," Markus said. "The sooner you see that then the better it will be for both of you. Either way, by the end of tonight the girl will have no idea who you were and she will move on with her life, just as you will move on with yours."_

 _Percival felt the rage inside of him continue to grow, bubbling over as he looked to his mother and father. "How could you?" she demanded from them. "I am your only son…your son and I thought that you loved me…but how could you? How could you love me if you were threatening to hand me over to MACUSA? And all because I love a No-Maj."_

" _You do not love her," Hillary firmly declared with a shake of her head._

" _I do," Percival said. "I love her and I will never forgive both of you if you do this."_

 _Holding his head high, Markus nodded to his wife who offered a slim nod back. Turning to look back to his son, his hands dropped to his hips as he spoke in a low and calm voice._

" _Then it looks like you will not forgive us."_

1924

Percival did not entirely know how he had ended up in this situation. One minute he had been consoling Lillie on the bench and the next he was by her side, her arm tucked into his as they strolled through the park together. He suspected that if anyone saw them then they would be suspicious, but they were hardly acting in an inappropriate manner. If anyone asked then he would inform him or her that Lillie Montford was feeling unwell and he was escorting her home. He was being chivalrous.

"John cares deeply," Lillie explained to Percival after she had finished telling him how her fiancé rarely had time for her anymore. "I know that he cares deeply. I would not have accepted his proposal if he did not."

"Of course not," Percival said, unsure of how he should converse with her. He wanted to hear everything, but he could not push her. He had to act like a stranger to her. It just so happened that he was a stranger who she had met a handful of times and was now pouring her heart out to.

"But when he tells me that I should not work or that I should dress in a certain way…it feels too controlling," Lillie said and Percival did his best not to let his grip on her increase dramatically. "I know how foolish I sound. I have been lucky, really. Before I met John I didn't think I would find anyone…not like…well…"

"Not like?" Percival wondered and Lillie shook her head back and forth.

"It's silly," she told him. "I know it isn't true, but sometimes I have these dreams and they are so vivid."

"Dreams?" he continued to push her, his tone trying to be nonchalant.

"Yes," Lillie said, her hand moving to rest on top of his arm. "I don't know what they are, but sometimes I go back to when I was just a young woman and there is this man…this man who I meet in the middle of the night and he is perfect. Everything about him…I just…I cannot see who he is."

Percival tried not to act too shocked. He wanted to scream at her and tell her that he was the man. He had to be. Who else could it be? But he kept himself quiet, his hand moving into a fist as he coughed awkwardly and Lillie let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I told you that it was silly," she said and he shook his head.

"No," he assured her. "Perhaps a little imaginative, but not silly."

She laughed again and he struggled to stop his lips from quirking upwards at the noise. He watched her nod her head as she moved her eyes over his face, drinking in his features as he looked straight ahead, worried about what he might do if she kept on looking at him in such a way.

"Well, I have always had an imagination," she declared. "But I know it sounds odd. I am aware of that…but a part of me knows that the reason why I have been alone for so long is because I was waiting for someone like him…someone who I dreamt of. How ridiculous is that?"

Percival was about to tell her that was anything but ridiculous, but he kept his comments to himself and nodded his head in her direction. He longed for her to recognise him. He wanted her to see that the man she was waiting for was standing right besides her. But he couldn't do that. How could he? She didn't know him. She had no idea who he was.

"I think…I don't think it is ridiculous," Graves declared with a firm shake of his head. "I think that it is a sign…a sign that you would rather wait until you find the person you want."

"And how do you know when that has happened?" Lillie enquired. "I thought that John was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but now…now I don't know."

"Perhaps you need to speak with him and tell him your concerns?"

"I have," Lillie responded, a sigh escaping her. "Every time I try to bring it up he accuses me of being ridiculous. I don't know what more I can do…or if there is anything I can do…"

"And if there is not?"

"Then I should return home," Lillie said. "Although I doubt my parents will want to see me. Perhaps I can rent a room in New York. I have heard of girls who do that."

"That is true," he nodded to her. "However, if you do find yourself at a loss then I implore you to tell me. You should not be alone in New York."

She offered him a small smile. "You are too kind, Mr Graves-"

"-Percival," he interrupted her. "If I am to call you Lillie then I would like you to call me Percival."

Her smile remained on her face. "In that case, Percival," she said, testing his name on her tongue. It felt right. "I thank you, but I will find my own way. You have done more than enough just by listening to my concerns."

"Not at all," he said to her. "But, again, I insist, Lillie. Please…do not struggle."

Percival moved into his suit jacket pocket after a second, hoping that the paper with his address had appeared there. He tugged it out and handed it to her as she looked at it, a brow arching on her forehead as she did so.

"You happen to have your address in your suit?" she asked of him and he shrugged.

"For purposes like these," he jested and Lillie folded the paper up and slipped it into the pocket of her dress.

"Do you often find women and offer them help?" she enquired.

"Only to those who I can see are suffering," he said, his tone serious as her smile fell from her face and he looked her in the eye as they stopped walking and he stood in front of her, his hand holding onto her forearm as she looked down. "I am not blind, Lillie. I can see the agony in your face and I hear it in your voice."

"I am not-"

"-Please," Percival interrupted her. "I can see it, Lillie. I might not know you, but I know when someone is in pain."

Lillie went silent then, looking down to the ground as Percival resisted the urge to move his fingers to her chin and guide her gaze back to his. He remained mute; instead he bit down on his tongue, giving her the time that she needed. She took another second before nodding her head firmly.

"Thank you for everything, Mr Graves," she spoke to him, back to the formalities. Clearly he had overstepped the mark. "But I must go."

Before Percival could convince her to stay behind she had gone. She was rushing down the pathway, her hands held together by her stomach as she went. He let out a deep breath and let her go.

…

Percival had not expected to see her again. He had returned back to his apartment that evening, stepping into the room and looking around. Everything in his apartment was bland and tasteless, the furniture new but clinical. He had no homely touches to the space. He had deemed them unnecessary after he had moved to New York and devoted his life to becoming an Auror. He had been so reluctant to move to New York in the beginning. He didn't want that life, but he had been given no other option. He had been blackmailed by his own parents.

Looking back on it, he knew that they only wanted the best for him. They only wanted him to be safe. He was not safe with Lillie. He knew that. But that didn't stop him from stopping all contact with his parents. He had not spoken to them since the night he had left for New York.

Chuckling to himself darkly, he shook his head as he sought out some alcohol, but he had no option to find anything. Instead he heard a knock on the front door. Moving his hand to his pocket, he felt his wand there, but he did not draw it out. Instead he approached with caution, pulling the door open slowly. He opened it wide as soon as he saw her. His eyes widened. She was drenched from the rain, her coat limp and sopping on her body. Her hair was straggly around her face and her eyes were puffy.

But that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was the bright red mark on her cheek and a slight cut on her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaking. "I didn't know where else to go…"

"Come in," Percival demanded from her, holding his arm out in front of his body to guide her in. Closing the door behind her, Percival took a deep breath and wondered exactly what he was going to do now. He had certainly crossed the line. That was clear.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think and thank you so much to everyone for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Percival made sure that Lillie was warm before he offered her a drink. His apartment was not entirely filled with many things that No-Maj's used, but he did have a bottle of scotch that he had kept since before the ban of alcohol. Instead he found himself handing the woman a glass of water, watching her sip on it slowly. She was still shaking, her body rocking back and forth as she sat on the edge of the sofa.

"What happened?" Percival dared to enquire from her as he sat down at her side, moving to tug the blanket he had given her tighter around her shoulders. His hands lingered on her upper arms for a few moments before he released her.

"I…I said some things…things I should never have said to him…" Lillie said, trying to get control of her tears but failing miserably.

Percival had placed her coat over a rack by the fireplace, letting it dry out. She had remained in her dress, the material slightly wet but not as bad as her coat. Her hair was still dangling down her face, clinging to her red cheeks due to its dampness.

"He hit you," Percival observed the mark on her cheek. In a self-conscious manner, she lifted her hand up, holding onto the stinging flesh as Percival shook his head. "Whatever you said to him, you did not deserve that."

"I told him that I didn't want to be…to marry him…not yet…" Lillie managed to speak, her eyes downcast. It was almost as if she were ashamed of what she had said. "I said that I was not sure if we were ready and he told me I was simply nervous, but then I told him how it was not nerves…I…I told him that I was not sure if I could go through with it…if he was the one I wanted to be with."

Percival bit down on his tongue as she sipped her water again and then placed the tall glass on the wooden coffee table in front of her. She remained bent forwards, her hands dangling over her lap as Percival watched her begin to sob again.

"This is what I wanted," she wept. "I wanted this. I wanted to call off the marriage. I wanted this."

"If that is what you want then you have done the right thing," Percival informed her in a matter of fact tone, watching her face continue to contort with her sobs. Her eyes were wide and wet, her cheeks red and her lips parted.

"Then why does it feel like I have been an idiot?" Lillie queried. "Why do I feel as though I have ruined everything? John loved me…he loved me and I know that I loved him…at least I think I do…"

Percival shook his head, refusing to believe that. He moved to sit closer to her, a hand going to her back as he let his palm run up and down the small expanse of her back. He looked at her with a soft stare as she let her eyes turn to him, wondering how she could feel so lost in his gaze.

"If he loved you then he would never have done this to you," Percival said, his tone a matter of fact as he found his eyes focused on Lillie's mark on her cheek. Tenderly, he moved his fingers to rest on her sore skin, the tips of his fingers brushing against her cheekbone. "If a man loves a woman then he does not hit her."

She sniffed loudly. "But if I loved him then I would never have argued with him," Lillie said and Percival offered her a sad smile.

"It is in human nature to argue, Lillie," Percival told her. "If you were unhappy then you did the right thing by telling him."

"But I should have stood by him," Lillie replied and Percival wondered why she was so eager to place the blame of the situation onto herself. The Lillie he knew all those years ago would never have felt that way. She would have fought for what she believed in. "I should have stood by his side and supported him. He was working all those hours because he wanted to be a better man. He…he didn't want me to work because he wanted to look after me."

Percival did his best not to tell her that she was the one who was now being unreasonable. He refused to let her put the blame on herself. How could he let her do that? It would drive her to despair. Instead of snapping at her, he dared to move his hand from her cheek, letting his hand run down her arm until he reached her hand.

"A man should not hit a woman," Percival said to her. "That is the end of it, Lillie. You cannot blame yourself for the way you feel and you cannot rationalise why he hit you."

It took Lillie another moment before she nodded her head. "I know," she whispered. "I just…what if this was it? What if no one would want someone like me?"

Percival was about to tell her not to be ludicrous, but he said nothing further. Instead he removed his hand from hers and then slowly went to stand on his feet. Lillie peered up to him before she pulled the blanket fully around her, burrowing into it before standing up too.

"I'm sorry," Lillie said. "I should go."

"No," Percival said with haste, moving to take hold of her by the arm to stop her from moving off. "You have nowhere to go. You have nothing with you."

"I can go back and pack a trunk," she responded. "I have enough money to stay in a hotel until I find somewhere. I don't know why I came here…what I thought I was doing…I just…"

"You needed someone to talk to," Percival said. "You shouldn't go, Lillie. It is raining and dark. I have a perfectly made up spare room."

"That is rather scandalous," Lillie said and Percival shrugged his shoulders, hands going onto his chest as he looked at her.

"My intentions are honest," he informed her. "I know that you might not know who I am…not truly…but you can trust me."

Nodding, Lillie dared to shrug out of the blanket she was wearing. She let it fall behind her and onto the sofa while she continued to watch Percival, unable to look away from him as he did the same. It took her a moment before she gulped and her brow furrowed, wondering why she felt drawn to him.

"Are you certain I have not met you before?" Lillie enquired. "It's just that I have constantly bumped into you and whenever I see you I feel at ease…almost like I have met you before…it is odd."

"Rather," Percival agreed, his mouth dry as he nodded his head in her direction. "However, I can assure you that we have not met before. Perhaps I just have a kind face?"

She smiled at that, laughing lightly before shaking her head. "As handsome as you are, your face is not kind," she declared to him and Percival was about to ask her how she thought he was handsome. He said nothing more on the matter, instead listening as Lillie blabbered on. "It is not that you are not kind, but you have a very intense stare and not a typical kind look…I'm burying myself deeper…I'm sorry."

Percival felt his lips quirk for a moment. "You don't need to apologise," he assured her. "However, you do need to spend the evening sleeping in my spare bedroom. I am not prepared to let you go out in this weather."

Nodding her head in agreement with him, she didn't bother to argue as Percival offered her a slim smile. He saw her wrap her arms around herself before he moved through the apartment, walking through a door off of the sitting room. He said nothing as he came back out, carrying a bundle of blankets and pillows and then moving into another room.

Percival was relieved when Lillie didn't follow him. He moved quickly, using his wand to turn the empty room into a bedroom. A bed and a wardrobe soon followed and Percival dropped the blankets and pillows onto the mattress before moving back out into the sitting room.

"The bathroom is just past the kitchen and feel free to help yourself to anything you might need."

"Thank you," Lillie said, "for everything. You didn't need to do this for me."

"I know," Percival informed her. "But I want to."

Lillie offered him a slender smile before slipping into the bedroom, closing the door behind her as Percival watched her. He kept his gaze on the door before moving to his own bedroom, his thoughts still on Lillie and the bruise on her cheek. What he wouldn't give to lay his hands on John. He would do everything in his power to make the man suffer. He should do. If he had any sense then he would leave it, but when it came to Lillie he was lacking in sense.

…

Banging on the door dragged Percival from his thoughts. He had been preparing a breakfast of eggs and bacon, but he soon stopped when he heard the noise on his door. He had changed into a fresh suit, a crisp shirt underneath his waistcoat as he fiddled with his cufflinks. His wand was hidden in the inside pocket of his waistcoat, but he didn't need it. Performing wandless magic was a gift that he possessed.

"Open this door!"

It was a man's voice that was coming from the corridor. Opening the door, Percival saw a familiar sight and he shook his head. John Plankton stood there, his hands on his hips as he looked to Percival. He was seething and Percival was doing his best not to use his magic.

"Where is she?" John barged into the apartment and Percival did his best not to appear too shocked at the man's behaviour. He slammed open the door to Percival's bedroom as Lillie came out from the guest bedroom, her eyes wide as she saw her fiancé stood in the apartment.

"John!" she snapped at him before she saw Percival shut the door to the apartment.

John looked over his fiancée. She was dressed in the same dress she had left in the previous evening, her feet bare and her hair a mess on top of her head. She looked as though she had just woken up. Moving with haste, John walked towards her, his fingers wrapping around her upper arm as she fought against him.

"Stop it," she demanded.

"I knew you were seeing someone else," John seethed at her. "What is it? I cannot pay you enough attention and so you find a man who can?"

"Stop it!" Lillie yelled at him. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did," John said.

"Let her go," Percival demanded from John, moving towards him. "She does not want to go with you."

"And who the hell are you?" Percival snarled, voice a hiss as he looked over to him with anger. "Just some guy she's been whoring herself out to?"

"I would never," Lillie yelled. "He is a friend! He let me stay here last night after I left."

"And do you expect me to believe that?" John yelled at her, moving to grab hold of both her upper arms, shaking her forcefully as she did her best not to let her eyes water. "You come to a strange man's apartment in the middle of the night and you expect me to believe that?"

"Stop it!" Lillie demanded and it was then when Percival stepped in.

Moving with haste, he grabbed hold of John by the elbow and hauled him away from Lillie, pushing him towards the door. John moved back, his fist pulled behind him as Percival moved to the side, avoiding the blow. Lillie moved quickly, stepping in between the two men and refusing to let anything happen.

"John, stop this," she demanded from him. "Nothing has happened. Besides, how did you know I was here?"

John shook his head. "Did you think that I haven't had someone following you?" he asked from her. "You leave the house and come back in the evening. You do all of this before and after work. I see you sneaking behind my back and I had Boris follow you…and you tend to be with this man."

Shaking her head with haste, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Keeping silent and still, Lillie was too shocked. She did her best not to appear disgusted, but she was struggling.

"You do not trust me," she observed.

He scoffed. "Is there any reason why I do not?" he demanded. "Now, come along, Lillie. We are going home and you are going to forget this happened."

"I am going nowhere with you," Lillie snarled back and John dared to grab hold of her once again.

Percival acted this time, snatching the man's hand away from Lillie before turning him around and pushing him towards the door.

"She has done nothing wrong," Percival declared. "And even if she had done something wrong, you do not hit her."

John continued to glower and Percival struggled to move out of the way once his fist flew towards him. John's fist hit Percival on the side of the face, but the wizard did something he knew he should not do. As he stepped back and John flew towards him, Percival raised his hand as John's fist came towards him. The fist froze in mid-air as Percival kept his hand in front of him. Shaking his head back and forth, John looked to Percival as Lillie's hands covered her mouth.

"What are you?" John demanded. "So it is true? The NSPS were right…magic does exist."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percival said and with a flick of his hand he had obliviated his memories. Shaking his head back and forth, Percival wondered what he had done before he pushed John from the apartment, locking the door behind him.

"Percival," Lillie said in a whisper. "What did you just do?"

Turning on his heel, Percival held his hands in front of him as John continued to bang on the door, but they ignored him, knowing that he would go away soon. Stepping closer towards her, Percival kept his hands up.

"Lillie, I can explain," he promised her, but she stepped back, recoiling from him as he saw her body begin to shake.

"No, you can't," Lillie said. "I know what I saw, Percival. I know what just happened. I thought that the NSPS were lunatics, but they are right, aren't they? Magic is real."

Shaking his head before nodding, Percival didn't know what to say. "Yes…no…I know what this looks like, but I need you to listen to me, please."

It took a moment before he saw her calm down and she didn't step away from him. Instead she nodded her head at him before saying that one word he longed to her from her: "Explain."

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Lillie was doing her best to remain calm as she watched Percival move to perch on the edge of his sofa. His hands went to his head as he let his fingers hold his cheeks, his face hidden from her. Lillie had taken to sitting in the chair across from him, her hesitation evident as she sunk slowly down into the seat. Percival couldn't believe what he had done. How could he have been so foolish?

He had obliviated John and he should have done the same to Lillie. He should have turned his hand towards her and destroyed the memory. He had done it once before. It shouldn't be too difficult to do it again. But he hadn't. Instead he had let himself look at her, thinking of how she might feel if he dared to take more memories from her. She wouldn't know. But that didn't make it easy.

"I am what you think," Percival said, lifting his gaze up to look over to her.

Her eyes widened as she nodded her head. She still had an expression of horror, but it was slowly changing to one of something else. It was almost as if she was angry with him. He didn't know if that was what it was, but he kept on speaking, his voice low and his tone pleading.

"I am a wizard," Percival said to her. "I practice magic."

"And?" Lillie continued to push him and Percival shrugged, his gaze moving up to look over to her.

"What more do you want to know?"

"Everything," Lillie said to him, the fear of him slowly going as she let her gaze meet his. "How many of you are there?"

His lips seemed to fall into a firm line. "A fair few," he mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"So you're everywhere?" she wondered from him and Percival knew that he should keep quiet, but he couldn't. He felt as though he owed her an explanation. And he did. He owed her an explanation after what he did to her nineteen years ago now.

"I guess," Percival remained vague. "We are not allowed to interact with No-Maj's."

She let her nose wrinkle as she frowned. "No-Maj's?" she wondered and Percival nodded.

"People with no magic…No-Maj," he said to her. "They're not to know of our existence. There was an incident involving a witch and a No-Maj which meant the introduction of Rappaport's Law. It means that we can't have interactions with No-Maj's…unless it is absolutely necessary."

It took another moment before Lillie shifted uncomfortably, nodding her head back and forth before she took a deep breath and swallowed loudly, her gaze focusing back on Percival.

"What happened?" she enquired from him and he arched an elegant brow on his forehead, silently questioning her. "This law…what did the witch do?" she elaborated for him.

"She fell in love with a No-Maj who hated magic," Percival said, not entirely fancying a history lesson on Dorcus Twelvetrees. "She told him about everything to do with the wizarding world and he sought to out us as evil beings."

"How ridiculous," Lillie scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

Percival let his mouth gape as he looked to her and she shrugged her shoulders, trying to act nonchalant as she moved to stand up. She folded her arms over her chest, her hand holding onto the collar of the dress she wore as she wandered through his apartment.

"If you were all evil beings then you would have done more to hurt us," Lillie explained to him. "We…what was it? No-Maj's? We would not be here if you were evil."

Nodding his head, Percival agreed with her. "You are very understanding," he informed her. "But not everyone is like you."

Lillie looked back to him once more. "I suppose not," she agreed. "I'm not entirely sure what I feel yet, but I…if you are not supposed to talk to us…me…then why have you been so kind to me?"

Percival stood up then, hands on his thighs as he pushed himself upwards. It took him another moment before he decided that he had to tell her the truth. He had to tell her everything. He could potentially show her. He had his memories locked away in his mind and he could take her back. Of course, using a pensieve might be too much for her at that moment in time.

And so he did what he should have done all those years ago. He told her the truth.

"Because I know you," Percival admitted to her and he saw the confusion etch itself onto her face as she pushed a hand through her hair. "I have known you for years, Lillie."

Moving closer towards him, Lillie wondered exactly what it was she was feeling as she let her eyes move over his face. Her eyes searched his after she had explored and Percival wondered exactly how he was going to explain all of this to her. It sounded ludicrous, yet it was all the truth.

"How?" Lillie wondered and Percival was grateful she hadn't laughed in his face. "How is that possible?"

He took a deep breath. "Because when we were children we were friends," Percival said. "You lived in the suburbs of Chicago and you were the daughter of Boris and Mary Montford. You loved literature and you adored dancing, although you detested dancing with men at the balls you went to."

Lillie felt her mouth dry as she let her eyes widen, her head shaking back and forth.

"We were just children when we met, but ever since then we would sneak out to the park…the park just two blocks from your house…we would walk along the winding path and then divert to a bench in the corner hidden beneath trees. We would meet whenever we could and just talk…talk about everything and nothing…"

Lillie turned away, shaking her head back and forth, the denial coming back to her. "I would have remembered that. I would know."

"No," Percival said to her. "I…I was…I had finished school…finished everything…and we were going to run away together…Lillie…please….believe me."

Percival Graves was not a man who enjoyed the tone of desperation, but he could not stop himself. Advancing towards Lillie, he tried to take her hands in his, but she held her fingers up and against herself, refusing to let him near her. Instead she looked terrified, tears falling down her face as she looked to him.

"No," she said quickly. "It cannot be true."

"Think about it, Lillie," Percival urged from her. "You said it yourself; I look familiar…and you feel empty…you felt as though you were waiting for someone."

"But that does not mean that this is true!" Lillie roared back and Percival took a step backwards as he saw her flap her arms by her side. "You're lying to me."

"I would never lie to you," Percival said, but he knew that his words did not have the calming effect he desired. How could they? If he was in her position then he would think it was madness also. "Lillie, please, listen to me. I know this is difficult to accept."

She scoffed. "Difficult to accept?" she demanded from him. "First you tell me that you are a wizard. I can just about manage that information. But now you tell me that you have known me for years? What are you trying to do to me? Is this some kind of game to you?"

"Lillie," Percival complained as she shook her head, refusing to let him speak.

"Is that what this is?" she demanded of him. "You think that you can trick me? Why? Do you enjoy messing with people's minds?"

"Stop it," Percival demanded, his cheeks puffed out as he moved towards her. "Do you not understand what I am risking by telling you this? I am putting my entire career into jeopardy, never mind my life. If anyone knew that I had been speaking to you…helping you…the consequences would be severe. Do you think that I would do that for any No-Maj? Really?"

She went silent then, lips pursed as she turned away from him, moving through the apartment and towards the window, looking out of it as she took a shaky breath in. Percival remained where he was, his hand going to hold onto the back of the sofa as he peered down, his eyes closed and his mind a whirl.

"If…if it is true," Lillie said, her tone still full of disbelief. "Then why did you take those memories from me?"

Percival let out a low sigh, shaking his head back and forth before speaking. His voice was strained and Lillie turned her head over her shoulder to watch him. He looked haggard and weary as he took a seat back on the sofa, hands holding his thighs.

"Because my parents found out that I was involved with you," he declared. "It was on the night that I intended to tell them that we were leaving together. I was determined to go away with you…I never told you what I was. I never told you that I was a wizard because I was scared about what might happen if you knew. I feared that…that you would no longer want to be with me…no longer care…" Percival declared as Lillie turned to let her back rest against the wall by the window, her arms still folded over her chest.

Percival continued, his voice breaking slightly. "I went back and told them that we would go. In Europe wizards and No-Maj's can be together. They can live together and no one says anything. I wanted that for us. You wanted to be with me…and I…I never thought that I would want anyone else. I haven't. There has been no one since the night my parents threatened me."

Lillie gulped. "Threatened you, how?" she enquired from him.

He shrugged. "They told me that I either erased your memories or they would tell MACUSA of what I had done."

"MACUSA?"

"The Magical Congress of the United States of America," he clarified for her. "It is like our government and rules over us. My parents had threatened to tell them about my involvement with you."

"And what would they have done?" Lillie wondered.

"Wiped your memories from you and…well…I do not know what they would have done to me. I doubt I would be working there now if my parents had informed them."

"You work for them?"

"Yes."

"And…and they are the ones who declare that wizards cannot be friends with…with No-Maj's?" she continued to question and Percival nodded at her. "Then why are you doing this? Why are you putting yourself at risk if the punishment is so severe?"

Percival chuckled, hands going through his short-cropped hair before he looked to her, shrugging his shoulders. "Because I never stopped loving you," he said. He spoke the words so calmly and precise that Lillie wondered how it was possible. "When I saw you in New York all those weeks ago I knew that I should stay away. I knew that, but I could not."

Lillie blinked profusely and Percival could tell that she, no doubt, thought that he had lost his mind. A part of him felt as though he too had lost his mind. Shaking his head, he leant back on the sofa, hand moving to his forehead as he rubbed it firmly.

"You love me?" Lillie wondered.

"I have done for years, Lillie," Percival admitted. "But this cannot work. I hated my parents when they tried to keep me from you, but they were right. It is too dangerous being with you."

Lillie pushed her fingers through her hair, tousling it up as she let out a deep breath and continued to move around the room. Her hands were shaking as Percival watched her go, her pale face paler than usual as she did her best to comprehend the situation. Percival didn't know what more he could do. He had told her everything. He had told her the truth.

"This is madness," Lillie declared.

"I understand," Percival said.

"First you tell me that you are a wizard," she reeled off, "and now you tell me that we were madly in love when I was a young girl. How can I be expected to believe that when I have no memory of it?"

Percival stood once more, his hands moving to hold her shoulders as she finally stopped her pacing. He kept her at arm's length, his eyes staring straight at her.

"Because, deep down, you know that I am telling you the truth," Percival urged from her in a soft voice. "I need you to believe me, Lillie. Please…just believe me…"

Percival saw her look him in the eye, her stare intense as he kept his gaze soft. He only hoped that she would believe him. But he soon felt his entire world crumble around him when he saw her shake her head. Brushing his hands from her shoulders, she began to move through the apartment, grabbing her coat and shrugging into it.

"I cannot do this," she said in a whisper. "It is ridiculous."

"Lillie," Percival protested, moving after her, but she shook her head at him, holding a hand in front of her to keep him back.

"No," she said to him. "I cannot believe this, Percival. I will not believe it. It is ludicrous…all of it…I need to go."

"Lillie, I beg of you-"

"-No," Lillie interrupted, tugging the door to his apartment open as Percival remained aghast. "I cannot do this…I cannot believe it."

Percival knew that he should chase after her as she spun on her heel and turned with haste, rushing away from him. He remained stood where he was as the door slammed shut and he felt everything inside of him begin to ache. He slumped back onto the sofa, cursing himself for everything that had happened. He knew that he had to go after her at some stage. What if she went out and began spouting about what she had discovered? But Percival somehow doubted she would do that. She might not be the same young woman he had known, but he had hope that she had not changed that much. Perhaps then she would remember everything.

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Percival kept his distance from Lillie. He had done everything in his power to stay away from her, but that didn't mean that he didn't know where she was. He had kept an eye on her from a distance. She had gone back to her fiancé and he had almost felt himself storm back over to her and demand for her to see sense. How could she go back to him? How could she dangle off his arm and fake a smile? How could she do that?

It made him feel ill. He had seen her in the No-Maj news once more, but the smile on her face was worse than the one she had faked before. Her lips barely rose upwards and her face was contorted into something like boredom. Percival didn't know what he should do. The man had hit her. He had hit her and she had gone back to him. She had told him that it was over, but clearly it was not.

…

Lillie had stayed in a hotel for a week before John found her. He had come back and pleaded with her to take him back. She had told him to leave, but he had been persistent. He had told her how he was sorry for everything. He had told her how he would make more of an effort. Initially she had not listened to him, but then she had broken down. Who else would want her now? No one would want her. The only man who wanted her was a man who she did not even know.

And she had loved John. She had loved John once before and how could she not do it again? It had been three weeks, but she had gone back to John and a life of endless dinners and galas. And then she remembered what Percival had said. He had told her how she hated those events. He knew that. He knew who her parents were.

He could have known about her parents from a simple record search. But the dancing? How could he have known about that? And how could he have known about the park? Every time she tried to think back to that park she found herself unable to. She could remember walking into the park, but that was all. Sometimes she was dressed in a simple dress, while one time she wore a glamorous gown.

She kept trying to think back, but she couldn't. Did she want to? Did she want to know? She had no idea, but that didn't stop her from seeking him out. She didn't know what she was doing. She had ran away from him and told him to leave her alone. She had demanded that. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know.

Banging on his door one evening after she had finished work, she wondered what John would say. She had told him that Percival was just a man she had met and he had believed her in the end. And then she would remember all of the things that John had called her. She had gone back to him. She felt foolish when she thought of it.

Opening the door, Percival was shocked at the sight of Lillie. He let his eyes widen as he pulled the door wider. Lillie looked into his dark brown eyes and he felt his stomach flip slightly. He stood aside and Lillie stepped inside. Percival didn't say anything. He chose to remain mute, letting her take the initiative. Closing his eyes, he shut the door and turned to rest against the wood.

"I…I need to know," Lillie said to him. "I need to know the truth."

Percival shrugged. "I have told you the truth, Lillie."

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I need the memories. I need to see them. Every time I try to think about you…the park…everything goes blank. It is like I can't think of it."

"I see," Percival responded. "Lillie, what you are asking of me…if anyone found out…then we would be in trouble. I could lose my job."

She frowned. "I thought that you were already risking everything in the first place?" she wondered of him.

"I am," Percival said. "You raise a valid point, but if I show you everything then I don't know if anything would change, Lillie. I saw that you had gone back to John. Why? After everything he did to you?"

Lillie jutted her chin out in a defiant manner, hands going to her hips. She wore a mid length dark red dress, beading running over the top of it. Her legs were covered in tights and her feet wore heeled black shoes. Her hair was neatly coiffed, hanging loosely down her neck.

"I am the one to decide who I am with," Lillie said and Percival scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"After running to me?" Percival asked from her. "Or have you conveniently forgotten that?"

"Do you think that I can forget?" she roared at him, her voice loud and demanding as she stepped closer to him. "I haven't been able to forget about you since I laid eyes on you. Everything about you mesmerises me and I can't work out why. I want to know the truth. I want to know everything. I want you to prove to me that I'm not crazy…that I feel this way…this emptiness…because of you."

It took a second before Percival dared to step forwards, his fingers running over her cheek delicately. He saw how her lips parted once his thumb roamed over her bottom lip. Moving his other hand to take hers, he let his fingers engulf hers.

"I can show you," Percival told her. "I can show you how it was, and if you want to go back to him…back to John…then you can go. I cannot force you to stay with me."

"And if you give me my memories back; what will happen then?" Lillie enquired from him. "Will I feel any differently? Will anything change?"

Percival shrugged once more. "I do not know," he informed her. "I honestly do not know."

She took a sharp breath before nodding her head and stepping back from Percival. She wondered what had come over her. She rarely let John hold her hand or show her affection and he was her fiancé. Percival moved into the kitchen and Lillie followed him, watching as he moved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a wand.

"Is that a wand?" she wondered of him and he nodded.

"It is," he confirmed before moving to open a cabinet, pulling out a metal bowl that he had kept hidden for years. He moved his wand to his forehead and Lillie let her mouth hang open.

A wisp of white light seemingly moved from his forehead as he moved it into the bowl of water. Lillie could hardly believe what she was seeing as Percival held a hand out behind him as he stood by the counter. She looked to it and he nodded at her, silently urging for her to move.

"I will come with you," Percival said. "I…this is the memory that I locked away…most of them are locked away…but this one is the one that hurts the most."

It took another second before Lillie hesitantly let her palm fit into his. Before she could say anything, she found herself peering over the bowl, Percival moving his hand to the small of her back to make her bend slightly and peer into the water. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being sucked into some. She wanted to scream, but she kept her lips tightly shut, feeling Percival's arm securely around her waist.

Landing on her feet, Lillie could barely see anything. It was dark and there was hardly any light. There were a couple of lamps that had been lit and there was a winding and narrow pathway in the middle of luscious green grass. The tips of the blades of the grass were wet and Lillie startled when she looked slightly into the distance, peering over to where a young girl was.

She studied her face as the girl looked up and down the path for a few moments, clearly checking that there was no one around. She had her hands hiking her dress into her fingers, letting the material rise to her knee. Her hair was slowly falling from the bun it was held in and the dress she wore was extravagant, the beading finesse and the material expensive. The red colour contrasted with her pale skin and her eyes were wide as she rushed into the trees.

"How…what…" she stammered and looked over to Percival who began to walk forwards, hands behind his back.

"We are in a memory," Percival informed her. "They cannot see us or know that we are here. Everything is safe, I assure you."

She almost wanted to scoff, but she kept quiet, hands down by her hips as she walked by his side along the grass. She followed the girl, wondering exactly where she was going to before she saw. She had leapt into the arms of boy, his hair dark and floppy on top of his head. He had a clean-shaven face and his dark eyes seemed to light up as his arms wound around her waist. He wore a simple shirt and trousers, his braces visible on his shoulders.

"I could not wait to get out, mother has been driving me to insanity," the girl complained as the boy pulled back from her but kept his hand inside of hers. Settling down onto the bench, he kept his hand holding hers as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"And what is it she has been doing this time?" he enquired and the girl rolled her eyes, letting her shoulder drop onto his shoulder.

"She continues to persist that I should attempt to find a suitor," the girl stated. "That is not what I want. She has no idea what I want…I want more than marriage…I want to work. I want to explore."

"I take it she shall not listen to you?" he continued to ask and the girl did scoff then, shaking her head as she let the boy kiss her on top of her head.

Lillie watched as the two went silent for a moment and Percival knew what was coming next.

"Then come with me," the boy spoke.

The girl looked perturbed as she sat up and peered over to him. "Percy, what are you talking about?"

Moving to sit on the edge of the bench, Percival dropped her hand from his and turned his upper body to face her. He shrugged his shoulders and moved his hands back to her cheeks, holding them gently.

"Once school is finished we can leave," he spoke, his tone one of excitement. "We can leave and we can go away together…Europe…Australia…just think about it, Lillie. We can be together then."

The girl blinked profusely. "You want to be with me?" she wondered and he laughed softly.

"Of course I want to be with you," he declared. "Lillie, is it not quite clear by now how I feel? Do you not understand how jealous I become when I hear that some rich chap is trying to get his hands on you? Or how I feel whenever I hear that they have asked you on a walk? I do not know how much more I can take, Lillie. We might be friends…but I think…I do not know if I can just be your friend."

The girl seemed perplexed before she broke into a large smile. Lillie watched as she moved her hands to take hold of the boy's, gripping them tightly in her fingers against his cheeks as she spoke, her tone a mixture of relief.

"If you are trying to tell me what I think you are then please do not tease me," Lillie begged from him. "I have…I never knew how to tell you…or if you even felt the same way."

The boy smiled then, a small laugh escaping him as he leant forwards, his forehead pressing against hers. "I love you, Lillie Montford. I always have."

The girl seemed to squeal then as she nodded her head. "I love you too, Percy."

The pair seemed to move quickly then, lips cautiously pressing together as Lillie turned to look away, not entirely sure she should be staring. She let her eyes move to Percival who was still looking on, an expression of sorrow in his eyes before he looked down and they were both surrounded by mist. Before Lillie could say anything she felt herself moving again, her feet not hitting the floor until she was back in reality.

She held onto the side of the kitchen counter as Percival placed the bowl away, depositing his wand his pocket. He looked over to Lillie as he stood on the other side of the kitchen.

"There are many more," Percival informed her. "I have them all locked away in my mind, but they are there. All of them…"

"And you took them from me?" Lillie wondered, turning to face him.

"I had no choice. I either took them or MACUSA took them." Percival declared. "It was not easy for me, Lillie."

"Just as it is not easy for me to see what I have just seen," Lillie said, her eyes wide and cheeks red as tears threatened to spill. "I was…there was this whole part of my life…a part that revolved around you and you took it from me. I…I admitted I loved you and I cannot remember it. How is this fair?"

"It is not," Percival concurred with her. "None of this is fair, Lillie. Do you not see what this is doing to me too? I want you to remember. I want to go back…to see you with John…to see the woman who I know loved me with another man is torture, because I remember. I remember everything."

Lillie went silent, ashamed to say that she had not once thought of how he must feel. When she had bumped into him he had seemed confident and unflappable. But now when she saw him she saw a man in pain. It took her a moment before she nodded her head at him.

"I can only imagine," she admitted to him and he shook his head, moving into the living area and walking towards a set of drawers that were pushed against a wall.

"I left you alone until I saw you in New York," Percival admitted to her, opening a drawer. "I couldn't help myself from seeing you when I found out you were here. I had gone nineteen years and I had done so well, but all of that is for naught now."

Lillie went silent as Percival tugged out a drawing that sat in a small frame. Handing it over to her, Lillie let her finger run over it before peering to him.

"My mother had this commissioned for my birthday," Lillie said. "I was sixteen."

Percival nodded at her. "And you gave me it. I took it with me to boarding school for the final year. I kept it hidden, but I always knew that I had a piece of you with me."

Lillie looked up to him, nodding her head. "I believe you," she said to him. "I believe everything you have said."

Percival took the photo back from her as she handed it back to him. He let it rest in the drawer before he looked back to her, his eyes pleading as he watched her.

"Then don't go back to him," Percival urged from her. "Lillie, even if you feel nothing for me, please, do not go back to John. You know that you can do better than him. Deep down you know that…you deserve someone who makes you happy."

Lillie shook her head. "And at one time that someone was you," Lillie said. "That girl in the memory…me…she looked so happy…and I want that. I just do not know who can give it to me."

"I do," Percival said confidently, "and it is not John. It might not be me, but it is not him."

Lillie let her shoulders shrug once more as Percival moved closer to her again, daring to stretch a hand in front of his body, his fingers sweeping over her cheek.

"I need to go," Lillie said, not bothering to push the man from her. "John will be wondering where I am…but…I have a lot to think about."

"I know," Percival said.

"But I want to know more," Lillie declared, watching Percival with intrigue. "I want to know everything that you took from me."

Percival looked concerned. "Are you certain?"

"As certain as can be," Lillie nodded before sweeping from his grip and moving towards the door. "I will…well…I will write to you."

"Of course," Percival nodded, knowing that he should have said no. He should have done a lot of things, really, but he was just too scared.

He said nothing as he saw her leave the apartment. Letting out a deep breath, he wondered just how deep he was in now.


	8. Chapter 8

Going back to Percival proved to be easy for Lillie. She had walked back to the apartment one week later after sneaking away from John's gaze. Once there, Percival had let her in. He had hardly said anything to her, closing the door and taking her coat. She could feel how his fingers lingered on her shoulders for a moment and she fought off the urge to shudder.

"I was surprised when I received your letter," Percival spoke as he hung her coat up on the coat rack by the door. He looked over her for a moment, taking in the white blouse she wore underneath her navy pinafore dress. She had her hands fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she did her best not to look too worried.

"I told you that I would write," she reminded him.

"You did," he agreed, "but I did not know if you would or not. After last time…well…I was doubtful."

Lillie nodded. "As was I," she admitted back to him. "But I want to see more. I need to know."

Percival nodded his head and held his arm out towards the kitchen, inviting her to go first. She moved along and into the kitchen, standing in the middle of the space as Percival readied the bowl. He wordlessly pulled another memory out, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He let the wisp float into the bowl before taking hold of Lillie once more. She seemed more eager this time, her hand falling into his as his other hand went to hold her waist.

Falling into the memory, Percival took a deep breath as he made sure Lillie was prepared. Once they had landed, he steadied her before retracting his fingers from her. Looking around with intrigue, Lillie began to step around the room.

"This is my bedroom," she spoke in a small voice.

"It is," Percival confirmed to her.

Looking around the room, Percival took in every detail. He looked to the four post bed and the intricate dresser and wardrobe. The carpet was thin under his feet and the wallpaper decorated in roses. A fire was roaring opposite the bed and a girl sat on a seat in the corner of the room, a book open in her lap as she read.

Lillie moved closer to the girl and Percival watched her bend in front of her. Lillie couldn't help but wonder how this girl could be her. How could she not remember so much from her own life; magic or not? It was still testing her as she heard a sudden knock on the window. Lillie stood up straight as the girl jumped up, her wet hair braided down her back as she wore nothing but a long white nightgown.

Flinging the window open, the girl leant on the window seat and peered outside. She let out a small laugh before moving her hands towards the boy. She helped to haul him into the bedroom as he grunted once.

"What are you doing here?" the girl wondered from him, her voice terse yet her face beaming with happiness.

"I couldn't go without saying goodbye," he responded to her, finally standing up as he moved a hand to hold her cheek, his fingers running along her cheekbone.

"Percy, if my parents find out you are here then I could be in serious trouble," she worried and the boy shot her a carefree smile, his teeth bared as he moved closer towards her, his free hand going to press into the small of her back.

"Then we will just need to keep quiet," he teased her, his lips moving to press against her neck as she laughed softly into his shoulder, quite clearly seeing the benefit of him being here.

"I am serious, Percy," she said, although her tone did not sound all that serious. "You should not have come here."

The boy pulled back, pressing his lips firmly against hers as she seemed to loose control of limbs, collapsing against him, her hands holding onto his shoulders. He pulled back from her after a second, his forehead brushing hers as his nose collided with hers.

"I came here because I had to," he said to her. "I am going back to school tomorrow and I didn't want to spend my last night in my house alone."

"Oh, so this is to do with you being lonely?" she teased from him. "And nothing to do with you being a hopeless romantic?"

He chuckled then, moving to quickly brush his lips over hers. "Well, my dear, I do have to admit that I am hopelessly in love with you. Does that make me a romantic?"

Her smile seemed to widen then as he moved to kiss her once more and she reciprocated, her hands running down his shoulders to rest on his chest. She held onto his white shirt tightly, her knuckles turning white as he moved them backwards and towards the bed. Collapsing onto it, he made sure he didn't crush her as he let his elbows support his weight.

"Percy," the girl groaned as his hands found her thigh, his fingers running up and down over the material of her nightgown.

"Hmm?" Percival wondered as he kissed he base of her neck.

"We cannot…" she said and he pulled off from her, once against letting his forehead rest against hers.

"I would not," he promised her. "I would not ruin your virtue, Lillie."

Lillie chuckled and moved to sit up on the bed, resting against the headboard as he also moved from her, kneeling next to her and letting her move to wrap her arms around his waist. She held onto him tightly as he closed his eyes, his hand running down her plaited hair. The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence and Lillie remained intrigued as she watched both of them.

She was only snapped out of her thoughts when the memory ended and she found herself catapulted back into Percival's kitchen. Gasping for breath, she did her best to keep her temper in check.

"I need to see more," Lillie said, looking to Percival.

He shook his head. "Not this evening," he said to her.

"But I need to know," she protested to him and he shook his head.

"I cannot show you anymore this evening, Lillie," Percival said. "I do not want you to get attached to the past. Yes, you have a right to know what happened, but you have to know now. You have to know how much I loved you and you loved me. Seeing more memories will just make you more confused."

"Perhaps I need to be confused?" she suggested to him and moved towards him. "Perhaps I need to know more because every time I go home and to John I cannot bear to look at him. I cannot bear to let him touch me."

Percival gulped loudly. "That has nothing to do with me, Lillie," he responded. "That is to do with the fact that your fiancé is a repulsive man and you know that. Deep down you know that."

Lillie turned away as Percival watched her with intrigue. He moved around the kitchen before grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the tap. He moved closer to Lillie and handed her the glass. She took hold of it, sipping on the liquid before speaking in a small voice.

"I know," she admitted to him. "I know that I do not love him."

"Then leave him," Percival urged from her. "Leave him because you deserve better, not because of memories from the past."

Lillie drained the rest of the water and placed the glass back down on the side. She closed her eyes for a moment before wandering over towards the living room and Percival followed her, hands in the pockets of his trousers as his eyes remained on the back of her head.

"I know," Lillie admitted to him, moving to sit down on the chair by the window as Percival took to sit on the sofa. "I know that I need to leave him and I know that it has nothing to do with you."

"Then why do you not leave him?" Percival enquired, knowing that he should keep his nose out of the business, but he couldn't. He felt as though he needed to know.

"Because there was a time when I loved him," Lillie admitted. "I want to go back to that time when I was…well…blind as to the kind of man that he is. I understand that as his wife I am to act in a certain manner. I understand that."

Percival nodded. "But that does not mean that you like it," he continued for her and she nodded her head once.

"I forget that you know me," she whispered.

"Not entirely," he whispered. "I know what you were like, but you were seventeen, Lillie. It has been nineteen years since I last saw you; I doubt you are the same young woman I knew. We have both changed…we are both older."

She nodded then in agreement. "Perhaps we might not have been together even if I had my memories?" she suggested to him and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Perhaps not," he said, although he did not entirely agree with that. He kept silent for a few moments before he looked down to his lap. "I do not know what more to say, Lillie. I want the best for you, even after all these years. I still harbour feelings for you…but…but you are right. Perhaps I still love the seventeen year old girl in the past."

"No doubt," Lilli nodded her head, trying to convince him that was right. "I know that I am very different to that girl."

"And I am very different to that boy," Percival said and Lillie let her lips quirk.

"I can tell," she said, her voice wry as she spoke and Percival arched a brow.

"Meaning?" he wondered from her.

"Well, the boy in those memories seemed very carefree and playful," Lillie said. "Each time I have met you…well…you seem very serious and straight laced."

He nodded his head at her and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it as she kept her eyes fixed on him. He arched his eyebrows on his forehead. "I suspect I come across that way," Percival admitted to her. "As you have said; time changes all of us."

"I know," Lillie said. "And that is why I…well…I know the past and you are right. Going back would achieve nothing. It would not make any difference…not really."

Percival nodded, not entirely certain if that was truly what he wanted. "I see."

"But…well…perhaps there is a reason why we are both here now?" Lillie suggested to him and Percival let out a dark chuckle.

"We are both here now because I was too weak to keep away from you," he responded.

"But surely that tells you something?" Lillie wondered. "Do you not think that this could be some kind of fate? Is that even possible? I don't know what to think, Percival. I just know that for the past nineteen years I have never felt like I feel when I am around you."

Percival leant forwards, almost longing to stand up and pull her into his arms. She looked away from him, but he couldn't handle that. He forced himself to his feet and walked over to her, his hand stretching to take her cheek into his palm, forcing her to look back to his eyes as he crouched down to look her in the eye.

"Tell me," Percival urged in a soft voice.

"It is ridiculous," Lillie whispered, looking to him with wide eyes. "It is like I do know you…my stomach flips and I can hardly look away from you…I might not have my memories, but you seem so familiar. It is like…like I am not empty anymore."

Percival kept silent, a soft breath escaping his lips before he removed his hand from her cheek. She sat up straight and looked to him, daring to move her hands to his shoulders. Percival tried not to let his eyes close or his breathing falter. Her hands moved down his shoulders and to his upper arms.

"I know what you said," Lillie whispered to him. "You told me that you cannot be with someone like me. It goes against your law."

"It does," Percival admitted to her.

"Then I should go and leave you be."

"You should," Percival agreed and Lillie swore she felt her face fall, but then he spoke again. "But I fear that if I let you go again then I will never forgive myself."

Percival couldn't look her in the eye as he shook his head back and forth. It took him another moment before he pushed himself to his feet. Lillie did the same, her limbs feeling unsure as she moved after him.

"Then why do we not just be?" Lillie wondered from him. "Why can we not just talk…be who we are today…speak of the past but not dwell on it? No one would know."

Percival tried not to let the thought make him beam. He let his hands ball into fists. "I don't know, Lillie."

"You do know," Lillie urged from him and he turned to look at her.

"The other week you were telling me how you want nothing to do with me," Percival said. "You were back with your fiancé. What has changed since then and now?"

"A lot," Lillie said. "I came to realise how I feel. Yes, mainly I am confused, but I cannot ignore the fact that I am drawn to you and I wonder if there is a reason for that. I don't know what the reason is, but I am tired of pretending to be something I am not. I am tired of pretending to be John's perfect fiancée. It is not who I am…I…I only feel like I can be myself when I am around you."

Percival said nothing further on the matter. All that he could do was stare at her, amazed with what he was hearing. It took him a moment to realise what he was feeling, but he was moving with haste then, standing in front of Lillie and peering down to her.

"This is dangerous," he warned from her.

"I know," Lillie told him, "but I want to know more. I do not want to argue…row…blame you for everything. I just want to know more."

Percival took another deep breath before he agreed with her request, his hand going to her cheek once more as he pushed her hair behind her ear. He watched her closely as his fingers remained tangled in her locks.

"You'll be the ruin of me, Lillie Montford. You always have been," he whispered. "What is it you want to know?"

…

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Lillie was exhausted by the time she had finished work the following Friday. She had left John once more, returning to living in a hotel while she searched for a room to rent. John had roared at her, telling her how she was a fool to leave him. He would no longer support her and no one would want her. She had told him that she would rather live that life than marry someone she didn't know she loved.

John had been furious with that, but Lillie did not care. He had grabbed at her, telling her that she could not leave. She had fought him off and his parents had come in, giving him no time to do anything further to her. She had packed her trunk and had gone to The Matthison hotel, checking into a room and then sitting on the bed, her mind going to Percival and not the man she had just returned her engagement ring to.

As she returned to the hotel on the Friday evening, she had been shocked to see a familiar figure outside of her door. Arching a brow, she moved forwards and down the corridor, she removed her hands from her coat pockets and let a small smile form on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered from him.

"I believe you have more questions for me?" he asked from her.

That was true. Lillie had questioned Percival that night she had seen his memories for hours on end. She had learned more about the wizarding world and what he did for MACUSA. She had sat in his chair and watched him explain everything to her. She had to admit that it all seemed ludicrous, but she could not deny its existence. Percival had demanded for her to keep quiet, telling her that no one could know about the existence of the magic world.

She had told him that his secret was safe with her. She would never tell anyone, not just because of Percival, but because she knew of the trouble it could cause. There were already members of the No-Maj world who suspected that wizards existed. If they were proven right then Lillie wondered what lengths they would go to.

"You should come in then," Lillie said, moving into her purse to pull out her key, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Percival followed her into the room, shutting the door behind him and turning the lock. He looked around her hotel room, struggling not to let out a low whistle at the sight of the room. It was grand with a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room. She had her trunk open in the middle of the room, clothes strewn around despite the large mahogany wardrobe and dresser.

"How was your day at work?" Percival asked, his tone civil as Lillie pulled her coat off to reveal a dark green dress with long sleeves.

"Good," Lillie nodded at him. "How has your day been?"

"Good," Percival echoed, slowly shrugging out of his long coat.

Lillie acted politely, taking his coat and hanging it on the rack by the door. She left hers tossed over the chaise longue at the end of the bed. It took her another moment before she inhaled a sharp breath and looked over to Percival, that feeling back in her stomach as she watched him. It was another moment before she ran a hand through her hair and let out a shallow laugh.

"It sounds odd," she said in a small voice to him, "but now that you are here I have no idea what I want to know."

Percival offered her a slim smile. Lillie walked over to the desk and pulled out two tumblers from the cupboard on the space. She grabbed two glasses alongside a jug of water. Pouring a drink for herself and Percival, she handed him the glass and he thanked her before daring to sit down on the chair opposite the chaise longue.

"This is awkward," Lillie whispered, perching on the edge of chaise longue. "All of this is so very awkward."

Percival let his lips tug upwards as he sipped on the water. "I know," he assured her. "Believe me, Lillie, I find this just as painful as you do."

"I know," she assured him. "Perhaps…well…we can get to know each other. So much time has clearly passed. We can just talk about our lives without you needing to explain everything about wizards…magic…"

"I would like that," Percival informed her with a nod.

"Right," she said, letting her eyes move over to his. "So, what has happened since you turned sixteen?"

Percival chuckled. "I hate to sound dull, but honestly, there has not been anything that has truly happened that is exciting. I finished school and I joined MAUCSA as an auror to begin with. I worked hard and trained hard until I got to where I am today. I…sadly…my entire life has focused on work and nothing more. I have rarely had time for personal endeavours."

"Truly?" Lillie asked, feeling herself relax slightly as she sat back on the seat, her arm dangling over the back of it. "There has been nothing? No dates?"

Percival chuckled again, sipping his water. "No one took my eye," he informed her honestly and she bit down on her bottom lip before listening to him continue. "I have heard some of them whisper at work about me. Apparently I am rather easy on the eye, but I had no interest in dating any of them. I think a part of me knew that I would always compare someone to you. Besides, I was too scared. After what happened between us, I never wanted to go through that pain again."

Lillie felt her heart break a little as she heard him talk. "I…I cannot pretend to understand," she stammered, "but I think I do understand why your parents forced you to do what you did. I would hate to have seen you in trouble."

"Yes," Percival agreed, his tone souring slightly as he thought back to his parents. "Well, I do understand why they forced me to do it, but that does mean that I forgave them."

Lillie let her eyes widen. "Do you not speak with them now?" she enquired from him and Percival shook his head, tugging at his tie and undoing his top button.

"No," he said. "I refuse to see them."

"But you said that you understood why they did it," Lillie protested.

"Oh, I do," Percival said, "but as I said, that does not mean that I accepted it. I could see both sides of the arguments. My parents were rational, but they attempted to blackmail me, Lillie. I either did as they commanded or we both suffered the consequences. They would not let me run with you. I was willing to go to Europe and live in peace with you."

Lillie felt her heart break even further. She doubted anyone had ever said anything as romantic to her before. She gulped and drank her water once more, her throat tightening and her mouth becoming dry.

"I see," Lillie said. "I…I am sorry, Percival. To make such a choice sounds horrendous."

"I lived," Percival assured her.

"But you must have been so lonely," Lillie said in a whisper and Percival peered into the depths of his glass of water.

"I let myself work long hours and avoid social interaction outside of the workplace," Percival said. "I never had time to feel too lonely. Besides, I would not change all those years of loneliness because they have brought me you...back to me…having you back in my life."

Lillie felt herself flush, wondering how he could speak in such romantic terms to her. She bit down on her bottom lip before she felt his eyes on her. Letting her gaze roam over him, she felt herself move to sit towards the edge of the seat, leaning instinctively closer across to him.

"I just cannot believe how much you have gone through," Lillie said.

"I doubt I have been through as much as you," Percival spoke.

Lillie scoffed. "I have tried to supress a lot of the memories I have," Lillie admitted to him, moving to her feet and placing her glass on the coffee table between them. She went to grab hold of the jug of water and poured them both another glass of the liquid.

"I doubt you would want to know about how I jilted my fiancé at the altar when I was twenty-five," Lillie said and Percival confessed himself shocked as she resumed to her seat.

"You did not," he said and she nodded.

"I did," she said. "I had been buying my time for a while. I was working for my father in the bank and my mother was still trying to get me to settle down. I met a man…he was in his thirties and I was only twenty-three. I thought that I was besotted with him in the beginning. He was so mature and he spoke to me as though I was not young and foolish. I felt…well…he made me feel different compared to the others."

Percival watched her move to rake a hand through her hair, tossing it behind her shoulder.

"Anyway, we courted for a couple of years and then he asked me to marry him," she said. "I agreed. I doubted anyone would ever ask me and I did…well…I thought that I did love Jack. Anyway, it came to the day of the wedding and I couldn't do it."

Percival frowned. "And your parents allowed you to leave?"

Lillie laughed softly and stood up, shaking her head back and forth before wandering around the room. "They were furious," she said. "Well, mother was furious. Jack was old money. My father was a bit more understanding, but he was still furious that I had waited until the wedding day before running away."

"What happened?" Percival enquired, also moving to his feet.

He walked towards the bed where Lillie was now stood, tugging at the duvet and turning it down to busy herself. He leant against a post of the bed, his hip pressing against it as he folded his arms.

"Jack was furious," Lillie said. "He found me in a hotel room that evening and demanded why I had ran away from the church. He…well…a year later he wrote to me and told me that he understood why I had ran. He understood that we were not right for each other and he had found an heiress closer to his age. I was happy for him. But I had spent the next year in social exile. It was one of the best years of my life."

Percival blinked profusely, his mouth still agape. He did his best not to think too deeply about what Lillie had said. She had almost married someone else. He knew that she was engaged to John, but he never thought that there would have been someone else.

"Anyway, I worked in the bank with my father and my mother did everything possible to convince high society that I had fled the wedding because…well…there were numerous reasons," Lillie shrugged her shoulders. "After a year they forced me back to the galas and balls, but I refused to court anyone until John."

"I see," Percival said as Lillie stood up and folded her arms over her chest, her brow quirked as she shot an entertaining look to him.

"I take it you never thought that I would do that?" Lillie enquired.

"As we have established," Percival drawled, "we both clearly do not know each other."

"No," Lillie agreed, "but we are getting to know each other now. We have a lot of time to catch up on, yet I…well…I know this sounds strange, but as awkward as we seem to be with each other, I enjoy spending time with you. I…you make me feel something I have never felt before and it is embarrassing for me to admit because I hardly know you."

Percival almost felt his lips arch into a smile. He walked towards Lillie and dared to move his hand to her upper arm, letting his fingers curl there. She felt her breath hitch as he made the motion. Slowly, she stood up straight again and felt Percival's other hand come to her cheek, the tips of his fingers cold as he let his eyes search hers.

"Never feel embarrassed," he urged from her. "Believe me, Lillie, you have no idea how I feel to hear you speak like that."

"No," she admitted to him, "because you have hardly spoken of your feelings."

"That is because I do not want to scare you away," Percival told her. "My feelings for you have not diminished in the nineteen years since I last saw you. I have suppressed them, of course I have, but seeing you again has brought them to the surface again. I want us…well…we should not even be doing this. But I do not wish to rush into anything."

Lillie could feel her pulse quicken and something in her stomach flutter. She moved closer towards him then and she dared to press her lips to his cheek.

"If this is too much then we can stop," Lillie whispered and Percival shook his head.

"I doubt that I could," he admitted.

Before he had a chance to move closer to her, a loud knock on the door sounded. Lillie jumped back from him and moved to the door, her hands on her hips before she pulled the door open slightly.

"Lillie Montford, what do you think you are playing at?"

Lillie tried to keep the door shut, but the woman barged her way in and Percival let out a deep sigh as he came face to face with Mr and Mrs Montford.


	10. Chapter 10

Lillie was about to yell at her parents that she could not let them into her room, but her mother was already pushing her way into the room. Letting out a deep sigh, Lillie rolled her eyes as her mother stood in the middle of the bedroom. Dropping her hands to her hips and turning to look to her mother, Lillie had no option to question the woman before she was speaking in a loud tone.

"And who is this?" Mary demanded and Percival felt his throat clench and his mouth turn dry. It was then when Boris entered the room, dressed in a fine grey suit that contrasted his whitening hair and receding hairline.

"No," Boris said in a small voice, his eyes meeting Percival's as a look of disbelief crossed his face. "How can this be?"

Mary looked confused, her neatly coiffed bun almost falling from her head as she pushed a hand to her hair. She looked to her husband, her beady eyes and pursed lips intense. She moved her hands to tug at her red dress as Lillie looked between her father and Percival.

"Do you know him?" Mary demanded from her husband, arms folding over her chest as she arched an expectant brow in her husband's direction.

"Percival Graves," Boris answered and everyone in the room felt their minds cloud with confusion as Boris stepped forwards and examined Percival with an intense wide-eyed stare. "He lived on the next block."

"Father," Lillie spoke. "What is it you know?"

Boris scoffed and looked to his daughter. "Only that one day you were madly in love with him and the next you had no idea who I was talking about. I thought that you two had an argument…that you did not want to speak with him anymore…hence why you never spoke of him again since one night."

Lillie let her mouth gape as Percival gulped.

"And no one thought to tell me of this?" Mary shrieked, her voice flapping by her arms. "And why is he here now?"

"Wait," Lillie said, ignoring her mother and looking back to her father. "How did you know about Percival?"

Boris arched a brow. "I followed you out one night," he answered. "You had been sneaking away at night and I wanted to know where you were going. I saw you with him and confronted you when you returned. I warned you either to bring him to the house and court him openly or to end your relationship with him. The next evening I asked you about him and you told me you had no idea who I was speaking of. I just assumed that you had quarrelled and that was the end of it. You were young, Lillie….regardless…how do you not remember this?"

"I do," Lillie hastily lied to her father. "I just forgot for a moment. It has been so long and I assumed that you were here to discuss John."

"We are," Mary promised her daughter before looking between her and Percival. "However, I do believe that we have other things to discuss too, mainly why you have a teenage sweetheart in your bedroom."

"Mother," Lillie complained to the elder woman. "I am a grown woman. I can invite whoever I wish to my rooms."

"I assure you, Mrs Montford, my intentions towards your daughter are honest," Percival said, hand on his chest. "I met with Lillie in New York and she informed me of her engagement ending with John. I was only here as a friend to make sure she was doing well."

Saying nothing about the lie, Lillie looked down to the ground before she felt Percival move closer to her, standing besides her as he looked between her parents. Gulping, he had no idea that Boris Montford had ever known of him and Lillie. She had kept that quiet and to herself. If he had known then he would have wiped Mr Montford's memories too.

"Yes, well," Mary said, her voice haughty. "We wish to speak with our daughter. However, I have to say I am intrigued by you, Mr Graves. If my daughter was so madly in love with you as a girl then this is news to me."

"She was not madly in love with him," Boris protested. "I never told you, Mary, because she never mentioned him again or snuck out with him. She was young. She thought that she was in love with him, but it was clearly a childish infatuation."

Lillie was about to protest, but she thought better. She didn't care what her parents thought. It made no difference now. Time had passed and nothing could change that.

"It was," Lillie said, "I…well…Percival and I had an argument and we did not see each other again. We were young. We only reconnected when we bumped into each other in the street."

"I am more hurt that you never told me," Mary said. "I am your mother, Lillie. I should have known if you were sneaking out to meet a man."

"And we apologise sincerely, Mrs Montford," Percival declared, his voice silky and his tone polite. "But we were young. We were naïve. We enjoyed sneaking off together."

"Foolish," Mary said in a sneer. "Regardless, we have bigger things to worry over now. John informed us that you had been seeing another man. Do you expect us to believe that you two are only friends?"

"Mother!" Lillie shrieked loudly as Mary flapped her arms by her side while shrugging.

"John informed us that you had spent the night at his apartment," Mary continued, shrugging out of her coat and tossing it onto the bed. "Now, stop lying to us, Lillie. If you have acted like a harlot with a man you have not seen in decades then just let us know."

"How dare you?" Lillie seethed, voice loud as Boris moved to his daughter and took hold of her hand inside of his, trying to calm her.

"Now, Mary, that is enough," Boris spoke. "I am certain Lillie can explain why she left John."

"You always take her side," Mary snapped at her husband. "You always have done. No wonder you kept her secret for her. I am your wife, Boris. You are supposed to tell me everything."

Boris groaned in a small voice. "I do, Mary," Boris said. "But calling our daughter a harlot is not beneficial."

"But she clearly is," Mary said, holding her hand out in front of her defensively. "Why else would this man be in her hotel room this evening? You need to stop being blinded by her, Boris."

"Mrs Montford, your daughter has done nothing questionable," Percival said, unable to hold his tongue any longer. He remained calm and composed on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming. He was fuming for Lillie. "However, her former fiancé has acted in a much more of an dishonourable manner. Are you aware of how he has treated your daughter?"

Mary looked fuming as Percival spoke to her, voice demanding and harsh. "He has done nothing but care for her."

"He has beat her," Percival said and Lillie looked away as Boris watched his daughter, eyes wide. "He laid his hands on her when she informed him that she was friends with me. He thought that we were something more, but we are not. He controlled her and made her miserable."

"Lillie, is this true?" Boris asked, his voice full of worry as he looked to his daughter and she met his gaze.

"She will say anything to make herself look better," Mary said and Percival looked disgusted then as Boris turned his glare to Mary.

"Stop it, Mary," Boris said. "If what has happened is true, which I do not doubt as Lillie would not make this up, then John has a lot to answer for."

"It is true," Lillie said, moving from her father and folding her arms over her chest as Percival watched her walk around the room. "John thought that I was having an affair and he confronted me. He did not believe me when I told him that I was just friends with Percival. He…he hit me and I left him…I went back to him, but I could not stay with him after the way he treated me."

"And what did you do?" Mary demanded from her daughter. "There had to be a reason why he acted in such a manner, Lillie. Were you having an affair?"

"I do not believe this," Lillie blurted out. "I am a woman, mother. I do not deserve to be questioned by your nor do I need to answer to you. I can make my own decisions and I have."

Mary lifted her chin up as Boris shook his head back and forth.

"You were always a fool, Lillie," Mary responded. "So many men have been willing to make an honest woman of you. Do you have any idea how the people in my group have been talking? You do not understand, Lillie."

Lillie scoffed, hands going to her hips. "What? I do not understand how your so called friends speak of me as though I am a failure? Why? Because I do not wish to marry someone who I do not love?"

"Because you are an embarrassment," Mary responded.

Percival watched on as Lillie did her best not to break down. Instead she let her anger take over her, pushing the tears back. She moved towards the door and flung it open wide, pointing to the corridor.

"Get out," Lillie demanded.

"Lillie-"

"-Get out!" she yelled, voice terse as she wailed loudly. "Get out!"

Mary huffed, but grabbed her coat and placed it over her arm as Boris looked to his wife with a narrow stare.

"We will discuss this, Lillie." Mary warned her daughter.

"No, we will not," Lillie said and slammed the door behind her parents, locking it and resting her forehead against it.

Percival remained awkwardly stood in the room, his hands behind his back as he saw Lillie begin to cry, the noises quiet and almost non-existent. However, Percival could see her body shaking. Moving towards her, Percival hardly had time to think as he allowed his arms to take hold of her. She turned in his grip, cheek pressing against his chest as she allowed him to comfort her. Percival closed his own eyes, his hand running up her back to cup the back of her head.

"I don't know what to say," Percival admitted, mouth still dry as he let his fingers knot into her hair.

"There is nothing to say," Lillie mumbled. "My mother thinks me a harlot and an embarrassment…I…I always knew she disapproved of everything I have done, but I never…I would never…"

"I know," Percival assured her. "What she said was wrong, Lillie. You did not deserve to be treated by John like-"

"-But what if she was right?" Lillie interrupted, pulling back to look up to Percival as he furrowed a brow down to her. "What if she was right and I did deserve to be treated like that? I…I did keep a secret from him-"

"-Stop it," Percival interrupted her and moved his free hand to her cheek, holding it tenderly. "Lillie, you did not deserve it. You deserve more than him…a man who will not hurt you like that…speak to you like dirt…listen to me, Lillie. You deserve more."

Lillie didn't know if she entirely believed Percival, but she just knew that she wanted to be with him at that moment in time. There had been a moment before her parents had walked in when she had thought that she was going to kiss him. She didn't do anything, unsure of what was happening between herself and Percival. All she knew was that she couldn't stop herself from feeling light headed when she was near him.

"I don't know what I deserve," Lillie admitted, forcing herself to pull back from him and move to sit on the edge of the bed. "I just know that I have no desire to see my mother anytime soon. I am a grown woman and she still treats me like the twenty five year old who ran away from her wedding."

"And you are no longer that girl," Percival said, hands going into his pockets as he went to stand against the wall opposite her bed, leaning back on it. "You have changed, Lillie. Everything that happened between you and John was…well…it was horrible. He mistreated you and did not believe you when you told the truth."

"I know," Lillie mumbled. "I am sorry that you have been dragged into this, Percival."

He managed a slim smile then, nodding to her. "I would not be anywhere else but here. I want to help you."

"Thank you," Lillie whispered and Percival nodded again. "Just…I know it is not proper…but would you stay a while longer? Just…well…I don't want you to go."

"Of course," Percival answered suspecting he sounded too eager, but he didn't care. He couldn't leave Lillie now if he tried. He moved towards her and perched on the edge of the bed, feeling her move to rest her hand on his forearm.

Bending down, Percival let his lips linger on her forehead. Her breath hitched and she pulled back slightly, her face moving upwards until her lips were directly opposite his. She saw the stubble growing on his cheeks as she let her eyes roam, her hand moving to his cheek. Percival let his eyes focus on her face, noticing her red-rimmed eyes and her short breaths.

"Lillie, I-"

Percival had no chance to speak as Lillie moved with haste, pressing her lips against his, her nose brushing his as she let her lips hungrily move over hers. She kept her hand on his cheek as Percival reciprocated after a moment, his own eyes closing as one hand found her hair to tangle in and the other went to hold her waist.

He didn't know how long he had been waiting for that moment, but he knew that he never wanted it to end.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Percival had no idea how long he had been pressing his lips against Lillie's before she pulled back, her forehead pressing to his. Somehow he had managed to find himself in the less than graceful position of half his body laying on the bed and his other half dangling over the edge. Lillie had ended up in an even less than graceful position, her thighs either side of him, her dress hiked up dangerously high above her knee as she bent over him, her hands holding onto his short, cropped hair.

His hands had found her hips, holding them tightly before he felt her pull back and he opened his eyes to look up to her. She said nothing as her nose brushed his and her eyes remained closed, her breathing shallow as a low gulp ran through her throat. Percival moved a hand to her cheek, his fingers stroking along her cheekbone and rousing her from the daydream she had found herself in. Brown eyes greeted her as a small smile formed on her lips.

"I have been thinking about doing that for a while," Lillie whispered and Percival arched a brow.

"Really?" he enquired from her.

"Really," she confirmed, quickly pecking his lips once more, a small moan escaping her as she let her hand roam down his neck to rest against his chest. "Percival…I…I know this might seem forwards and if you want me to leave you be then just tell me, but-"

"-Lillie," he interrupted her. "When have I ever informed you that I wish to leave you? I cannot do it. I want to be with you…just…I do not want you to rush into anything. You have just left your fiancé. You have just found out who I am. I want you to take your time and discover what it is you truly want."

Lillie felt herself smile again then, unable to stop her lips from lifting upwards. She moved towards Percival once again, kissing him with haste again.

"Thank you," she said to him. "Truly, I do not think I have met anyone like you before. The way you speak to me…the way you look at me…no one has ever been so kind."

Percival almost felt his heart break at that information. He had missed out on years of making Lillie felt treasured and that hurt him. It hurt him to think that she had been around people like her mother and John; people who did not deserve to know her. They did not deserve to have her in their lives. Percival would do anything for her. He put her before himself. It was the way it had to be for him.

"Anything for you," Percival managed to speak before slowly sitting upwards, Lillie still in his lap. "Anything you want…you need only ask me."

"And you for I," Lillie whispered to him, stretching her neck forwards to kiss him once more, her eyes closing as she savoured the moment. Percival allowed her to move after a moment, sliding down from his lap and fiddling with the lights, dimming them slightly before she dropped her hands to her hips and Percival let his hands hold his weight as he leant slightly back on the bed.

"Will you stay for the evening?" Lillie enquired from him and he looked nervous, chewing down on his lip as he sat up straight.

"For the night?"

"Just sleeping," Lillie said. "I can sleep on the seat and you can have the bed. I just…I don't want you to go, Percival, not now, not after everything we have just discussed."

Percival nodded then, slipping out of his waistcoat and draping it over the chair as he stood opposite her and moved his hand to her chin, holding it gently. "I will take the couch. You have the bed."

She had no option to protest as she saw Percival settle down on the cushioned seat, his hands tugging at his scorpion cufflinks. He pulled them off and placed them on the coffee table. Rolling his sleeves up, he watched as Lillie tugged out a nightgown from her trunk and wandered into the bathroom, changing into it silently. Letting out a deep sigh, Percival waited until Lillie came back out.

Her hair was in soft waves down the back of her head while her white nightgown went down to the floor, hanging in ruffles down her legs. It was modest, as per usual for Lillie, buttoned up to her neck with short sleeves.

"I can give you some pillows," Lillie said, pulling two pillows from the bed and placing them on the end of the seat as Percival leant forwards, watching her with intrigue. "And there should be a blanket in the wardrobe that you can have. Unfortunately I do not have any men's pyjamas."

Percival stood up then and moved to take the blanket from her as she tugged it from the wardrobe. "That is fine," Percival said to her. "Thank you, Lillie."

"You're more than welcome," Lillie said, smiling to him as he watched her, wondering if he was the reason why she could not drop the smile from her face. She had been constantly beaming for a while now when she looked to him.

"I do have a question though," Lillie said as she went to sit on the bed, slipping underneath the duvet as Percival perched at the end of the bed.

"What is it?" he asked from her.

"I just want to know about your school," Lillie said. "You have told me about MACUSA, but you never told me about your school. I just want to know more."

Percival let his brows furrow. "You're interested in that?"

Lillie smiled. "Of course," she said, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Why would I not be interested? I want to know everything."

Percival took a deep breath and then begun his story. He told her everything about Ilvermorny, what House he was in and what he learned. He listened in awe as Lillie laughed at his stories; oftentimes she let her mouth gape in amazement. He couldn't stop watching her reactions, his eyes focused on her. She had sat up, her legs crossed underneath her as her hands held her kneecaps. Percival had moved closer to her, finally daring to move and take hold of her hands. He held them softly in his grip as she ran a finger to his wrist.

"Why do you have scorpion cufflinks?" she enquired, looking to them and Percival let his gaze wander down.

"My family's sigil has a scorpion," he said.

"Your family has a sigil?" she asked, her tone of disbelief as Percival nodded.

"Many noble wizarding families have a sigil," he informed her. "My family have a long running history in the community."

"So how do you become a wizard?" Lillie wondered, her fingers moving into his as she leant back against the headboard and Percival moved with her, letting his hands rest on top of her knees as she bent them upwards.

"You are born with wizarding blood usually," Percival informed her. "There are some whose parents have no wizarding ability, but they discover that they are wizards."

"How odd," Lillie said. "Can you imagine what might happen if someone's parents discovered that their child could make something fly one day?"

Percival let his lips quirk upwards at hearing her. She said nothing further as Percival saw her close her eyes for a moment. He suspected she was drained. He could not blame her. He moved his hands from hers and stood up, his lack of contact enough to make her peel her eyes open. She looked up to him as he bent at the waist, a hand going to her cheek, sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"Get some sleep," he urged from her, kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

"Promise me that you will still be here in the morning," Lille whispered and Percival nodded.

"I promise."

…

Percival didn't want to have to hide. He didn't want to have to keep his relationship hidden, but he knew that there was no other way. He had to keep Lillie away from anyone who might recognise him. Being seen together by the wrong person would be too dangerous for both of them. He didn't think he could handle Lillie losing her memories again, not when she had just remembered who he was.

He had awoken that morning having felt refreshed and able to do anything. He had watched as Lillie had slept, knowing that if she had awoken while he gazed at her then she might have had some choice words about that. But he had struggled to do anything but watch as she let her lips pucker up as she slept, soft breaths escaping her. She had her hands balled under her pillow, her cheeks scrunched up as she rested on the fluffy material.

Percival had dressed himself in the bathroom, washing his face and swilling his mouth with water before he wandered back into the bedroom. By that time Lillie had awoken, propped up on her elbows as she looked around for him. Percival smirked as he saw her lips widen at the sight of him.

"I thought you'd gone," she mumbled sleepily and Percival shook his head.

"I told you that I had no intention of leaving," Percival responded. "How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully," Lillie admitted, flopping onto her back once more and closing her eyes again. "I need to go out today and find a room to rent. I cannot stay in this hotel forever, although the thought is very appealing."

Percival chuckled at that, sitting down on the edge of her bad and fiddling with his cufflinks. "I can imagine," he informed her. "If you struggle to find somewhere then my apartment is always open to you, Lillie."

"That is very kind of you," Lillie said, feeling her cheeks warm up. "But I think I should find somewhere of my own. We…well…I thought that we intended to take things slowly?"

"We shall do," he assured her in a whisper. "But I just want you to know that you are not alone."

"Thank you," Lillie whispered. "It means a lot to me, Percival."

"Of course," Percival said to her. "I shall walk out with you. I need to go to work this morning and finish some paperwork. Perhaps I can return this evening? We could…well…talk some more, if you wish?"

Lillie beamed. "I would love that," she said and Percival watched as she flung herself out of the bed and moved around the bedroom, heading to the wardrobe and pulling a dress from it. "I'll only be a few a minutes and then we can go."

Percival nodded, watching her head into the bathroom. She changed with haste, brushed her teeth and washed her face. She dragged her hairbrush through her hair once she came back out, settling down at her dresser while Percival watched her, unable to stop himself from smiling softly. He couldn't help but watch her and feel a sense of happiness that he hadn't felt in years.

"Nearly done," Lillie promised him as she finished combing her hair. Standing up, she tugged at the blue dress she wore over her tights, tugging at it down her arms before reaching for her grey coat and folding her body into it.

"You look lovely," Percival said before he could stop himself and Lillie wondered how many times this man could make her blush. He moved towards her, unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands splayed over her back as he peered down to her.

"This is not taking it slowly, is it?" Lillie checked with him as he chuckled and let his forehead rest against hers. Without saying anything else, he moved his lips until he had pressed them against hers, the motion soft and tender and he let one hand wander back to hold her chin softly.

He pulled back after a moment, sighing lowly before he pecked her on the forehead.

"That's because I struggle to think coherently around you, Lillie Montford. I always have done."

…

Walking down the sidewalk, she tugged at her pink coat, the fur collar of it tickling her neck as her short hair didn't cover her nape. Wandering along the sidewalk, she kept her gloved hands in her pocket before she spotted an unusual sight. She remained on the other side of the street, but there could be no denying that the man she had spotted was Percival Graves. She struggled to ignore the happiness he was feeling at that moment in time, finding it very odd.

Whenever she was around him he held an aura of being closed off. She couldn't read what he was thinking. She never had been able to. He was a strong Legilimens himself. But he seemed slightly less closed off and she wondered why that was. It was only when she saw a woman appear by his side, emerging from the hotel, did she understand. She had her fingers tugging at her coat, buttoning it up as she looked up to Percival.

He peered down to her with an intriguing look, his eyes wide and his smile beaming. He bent down after a moment and let his lips press against the woman's cheek before he crossed the road and left her alone. She kept staring after him for a second, but she soon went on her own way, hands in her pockets as she focused on where she was going.

The woman remained intrigued as to what she had just seen. Was Percival Graves seeing someone? And who was this woman? All Queenie Goldstein knew was that she had never seen Percival Graves seem so enamoured.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Lillie had managed to find a room to rent and she had been told that she could move in the following day. It was Friday evening and a feeling of joy took hold of her. Work had ended for the week and she was going to move into her own room in a boarding house. As she packed all of her things into her trunk, she heard a knock on the door.

She moved with haste, dressed in her nightgown with a silk robe over her. She tightened the robe around her body before opening the door to reveal Percival stood there. Letting him into the room, she made sure no one had seen him down the corridor as she closed the door and locked it. Another moment passed before she turned and moved her hands to grip hold of Percival by the shoulders.

Kissing him chastely on the lips, she let her mouth roam over his as Percival closed his eyes and his hands took hold of her waist, holding it softly as he kissed her back. He pulled away after a second, his forehead resting against hers as she took her turn to close her eyes.

"Hello to you too," Percival whispered and Lillie laughed in a soft tone, the motion enough to cause a shiver through Percival's spine. He adored the sound of her laughing. It was carefree and joyous.

"Hello," she responded. "Did you have a good day at work?"

"Average," Percival responded. "There is this dark wizard roaming Europe. I spent the day thinking of ways to make sure he cannot get into America."

"That sounds terrifying," Lillie informed him, moving from his grip and taking hold of his hand, leading him towards the chaise longue by the roaring fire she had asked to be lit.

Shrugging out of his coat, Percival draped it over the bottom of her bed before settling down and feeling her lean against him. He draped his arm around her shoulders. Holding onto her tightly as she kicked her feet up, sitting on top of them as she moved her arms around his waist, her cheek pressing into his shoulder.

"It is worrying," Percival continued. "He is getting stronger and we do not know how to stop him if he comes here."

"And do you think he will?" Lillie enquired.

"It is difficult to say," Percival responded. "However, I am astutely aware of the fact that I should not have told you any of that."

Lillie chuckled and turned her head up to look to him, her eyes wide as he stared back to her, his hand moving to roam over her cheek, the motion soothing and soft as she let a hand roam up his chest, her fingers playing with the edging of his tie.

"But you did," she responded. "You can trust me. You know that?"

"I do," Percival said to her. "I just do not want to see you get in trouble, Lillie. It is bad enough that I insist on sneaking to see you. I know how dangerous it is for both of us."

Lillie bit down on her lip before shrugging her shoulders. "Would you not do this?" she enquired from him. "Percival, I recently discovered that I lost you before. I do not want to lose you again."

Percival let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea, Lillie," he informed her in a whisper. "Every sense of logic tells me to leave you be and not put you in danger. I could lose my job. You could lose your memories. I do not want that. I want us to be happy. I want you to be happy."

"And I am," Lillie assured him. "I am happy when I am with you, Percival. It is the only time I feel that I can be who I want to be. All…everyone else has always expected me to be someone else; the doting daughter, the blushing bride, but with you I am just me and you are you."

Percival had to admit that her words did sound romantic. He liked the sound, and the thought, of them. It was another moment before he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"We need to be careful," he urged from her. "If only we could go to Europe."

"Like we had planned to?" Lillie said. "When we were younger?"

"Well," Percival said, "I always had the idea in my mind that we should go to Europe where wizards and Nomaj's could live side by side. They didn't need to hide. I always thought that we would do that when I finished school. I was determined to run off with you."

"And now?" Lillie asked from him. "Why do we not, Percival?"

Percival shook his head slowly. "Lillie," he sighed her name. "I cannot ask you to do that."

"And what if you are not asking me?" she wondered, now sitting up straight. "What if I am the one asking you, Percival? What is keeping us here? There is nothing keeping me here. If we can be together-"

"-Lillie," he interrupted her. "We agreed to take things slowly, did we not? This morning and last night we said that we should take things at a steady pace. Running away to Europe would not be steady."

"Perhaps not," she agreed with him on that matter. "But what if I do not want to go slowly?"

Percival shook his head. "We need to," Percival said. "I know how I feel about you, Lillie. I have felt the same way ever since I was a young man…boy…but you need time to get to know me. You need time to see if you can feel like you did. I owe you that much."

"You owe me nothing," Lillie responded.

Percival chuckled and looked her in the eye as the back of his hand ran down her cheek slowly and softly, his eyes melting into hers. It was another moment before Percival bent down to kiss her slowly, his lips pulling off from hers slightly as he spoke;

"I owe you so much," Percival said to her. "And I want to give you everything."

Lillie sensed that Percival was being cautious. Of course, she did not mind caution. Sometimes it was better to be that way. As she smiled to him, she tried to lighten the mood and moved to her feet.

"Well, if you want to give me everything, you can start by ordering room service for dinner. I am starving and still need to pack everything," she informed him and Percival nodded.

"I can do that," he informed her. "I take it you have found a room?"

"I have," she responded and sunk back to her knees and began folding by her case once more. "It is in a woman's boarding house. The room is small, but homely enough with a nice little kitchen and bathroom. I would say that you could come and visit, but the woman in charge might have something to say about that."

Percival chuckled. "The woman in charge would not need to know," he informed her. "You forget that I am magic, Lillie."

"Of course," she said to him. "In that case, why not come around tomorrow evening once I have unpacked everything?"

"Do you not want space?"

"Percival, the last thing that I require is space. I want to be with you. Please, just come around."

"If you so wish."

…

Lugging her second trunk up the stairs, Lillie suspected she looked less than ladylike as she sweated. Her forehead was red and she was out of breath, the door to her room wide open with half of her belongings inside of the room. She almost wished that she had accepted Percival's help, but she had told him it might be safer if he didn't help her.

"Ah, sweetie," a voice cooed and Lillie looked up as she finished with the fourth trunk on the top of the steps. Looking over to where the voice had come from, she saw a woman pick up her case. "If I knew you needed help then I would have come earlier."

"Oh," Lillie said, looking at the woman with soft blonde curls on top of her head, coiffed neatly. Her eyes were vibrant and she wore a soft pink dress on her body. She was tall and she had a kind face, her smile was wide as she saw Lillie and examined her eyes. "Thank you…it really is no bother."

"Nonsense," she said. "Now why don't you go downstairs and grab that final case and I can help you unpack?"

"I would not want to inconvenience you," Lillie said.

"Again, nonsense," the woman said and held her hand out to Lillie. "I'm Queenie Goldstein."

"Lillie Montford," she answered back.

"So, you're new here, but are you new to New York?"

"Oh, no," Lillie answered and moved down the steps to grab her final case. "I have been living in New York for a while. I had a fiancé but things didn't work out. We…well…I left him and now here I am."

"Ah, honey, sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Lillie responded and moved back up the steps and led Queenie into her new room. "He turned out not to be a very nice man. I much prefer not being with him."

"It's easier," Queenie said. "But also lonely."

"Quite," Lillie responded.

Queenie did her best to stay out of the woman's mind. She didn't need to intrude. She could keep her distance. She knew that she had seen this same face the previous morning when she had seen Percival Graves. He had kissed this woman on the cheek. Was she a friend? How did she know Percival? Queenie had to admit that it was lucky to have seen her, especially since she was fascinated.

"However, I doubt a fine looking thing like you will be alone for long," Queenie said and Lillie shook her head.

"Well…we will wait and see."

"Oooh," Queenie cooed. "That sounds promising."

Lillie only offered a smile and no more information. It was then when Queenie peered into her mind and sure enough she saw Percival Graves. He was kissing her, holding onto her tightly and telling her he would not leave her. Queenie smiled at the sight before looking around the room that Lillie was renting.

"It's exactly like ours," Queenie said. "I live with my sister, Tina, just down the hall."

"It was one of the nicest rooms I have seen," Lillie responded. "It does need some homely touches."

"Not what you're used to?" Queenie asked.

"Not entirely," Lillie said. "But I prefer to start anew."

"Good on you, honey," Queenie responded and looked to the case. "Now, where do you want this?"

"In the bedroom, please," Lillie said. "But you don't need to do this-"

"-I want to," Queenie said and was already heading towards the bedroom.

Lillie was slightly taken back, but Queenie seemed nice. As she set about looking around the living room, she barely heard footsteps enter the apartment. Looking to the door, she saw Percival stood there, a bottle of wine in his fingertips. Lillie beamed over to him as he closed the door behind him.

"I snuck past your landlady," he declared. "You will have your hands full with that one. She was yelling at a girl as I passed by."

"Oh, I do not doubt it," Lillie said, moving to peck him on the cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"I would hardly stay away," Percival said.

He was just about to bend down and kiss her before he heard the shrill voice enter his ears. For a moment he thought he might be imagining things. How could this be possible? But then he saw her enter the living space and she stood in front of him.

"Honey, I have left everything out for you…" Queenie trailed off as she saw Percival and she wondered what she should do.

"Oh, thank you," Lillie said. "Queenie, this is Percival…he…he is a friend," she stammered. "Percival, this is Queenie. She lives down the hall."

There was a look of awkwardness between the pair of them and Queenie wondered what Percival was thinking. It was difficult to know exactly what was going on in his mind. But he looked worried. This was not the look of a man who wanted to be in that room.

"Pleasure to meet you," Percival bowed his head slightly.

Queenie was about to frown as she wondered why he would act as though he had not met her before. Did he not remember her? She brought him coffee whenever he was in meetings. He should know her.

"Queenie? Are you alright?" Lillie wondered. "Queenie, I know that we are not supposed to have male visitors...but...can this just stay between us?"

And then everything registered with Queenie.

"Fine," Queenie nodded quickly. "Listen, sugar, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything then just come and knock on our door."

"Oh," Lillie said, wondering why she was leaving so abruptly, rushing to the door and pulling it open. "Thank you, Queenie."

"No problem!" the woman called back before leaving.

As Queenie wandered back to her own room, she closed her eyes. Percival Graves had involved himself with a Nomaj. One of the most powerful members of MACUSA was attached to a Nomaj. What game was he playing?

...

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Lillie was not blind. She had seen how awkward the encounter had been between Queenie and Percival. Queenie had scurried away as soon as she had basically seen Percival. Lillie had taken the bottle of alcohol from Percival, holding it in her fingertips.

"How did you get this?" she demanded from him as she wandered towards the kitchen and he followed her, a small smirk forming on his face.

"I am a wizard, Lillie," he told her. "Besides, that is not wine."

"What is it?" she wondered, admiring the bottle as Percival shrugged from his coat and placed it over the back of a chair, his hand holding onto the top of the chair as he watched Lillie move around the kitchen.

"Giggle water," Percival spoke.

Lillie let out a short laugh then, turning to look to Percival as he remained stood up straight, his gaze set on her. His eyes were turning soft and his smile had softened as he watched her. He examined everything about her, from the way she was smiling at him to the curls in her hair. She had never looked as happy as she did in that moment. She was free from her ex-fiancé. She was living a new life. She had everything to look forward to.

"Does giggle water actually do what it says?" she enquired from him and he nodded.

"You will find out later," he assured her. "Although I would suggest not drinking too much at once unless you want to attract the attention of your neighbours."

"About that," Lillie spoke, moving through the apartment, taking hold of Percival by the arm as she dragged him back towards the living room. Sinking onto the slightly lumpy sofa, she perched down and Percival joined her, sinking down by her side. "Why did you look at Queenie as though she was scaring you?"

Percival scoffed. "What makes you say that?" he wondered of her.

Lillie arched her brow and moved so that she had drawn her knees to her chin, hooking her arm around them. She moved so that her back was pressed against the arm of the sofa and she could look at Percival.

"Because I saw you," she responded. "Percival, you looked as though you had seen a ghost."

"No," Percival said with a shake of his head. "I was simply worried that she might tell your landlady that you had a man here."

Lillie cocked her head to the side and Percival knew that he should just tell her the truth. He should tell her exactly what was going on. But he couldn't. He didn't have it in him to burden her with the knowledge that she was living a few doors down from the Goldstein sisters. He would speak to Queenie when he saw her at work and…well…he did not beg…but for Lillie, he would be willing to beg for Queenie's silence.

"Honestly, Lillie," Percival said to her. "I just did not want to see you in trouble on your first night here."

"I doubt I will be," Lillie said. "Queenie is nice, Percival. She would not tell the landlady on me."

"You seem certain?" Percival mused and Lillie shrugged her shoulders.

"I would like to think that I am," she replied. "She was kind enough to help me bring all my things here and she asked me about why I was here. I just think that I can trust her."

Percival forced himself to smile. "So long as you are certain."

Lillie rolled her eyes. "Of course I am certain," she replied. "Percival, you worry far too much."

"Only over you," Percival responded, taking hold of her hand and kissing the back of it gently. "Always over you."

…

Percival stood outside of MACUSA, waiting patiently. He knew that Queenie would be on her way out soon. He had been informed that it was her lunch hour and she often went for a walk during that time. So Percival waited outside for her, knowing that he had to ask her for her silence.

She walked out, dressed in a pink coat with a faux fur collar, her hair sitting just on top of it. She had her bag in the crook of her arm. Percival wore his usual dark overcoat on top of his suit, his scarf dangling around his neck as he moved towards her.

"Queenie," he spoke her name.

She jumped back slightly. "Mister Graves," she responded, not forgetting whose presence she was in. Percival was high up in MACUSA and therefore a respected elder. Of course, Queenie knew that he was going to pop up eventually.

"We need to talk." Percival said.

"About what?" Queenie wondered, looking down the street as the two of them walked down it side by side. "Have I done something wrong at work?"

"No," Percival said, his brows knitting together out of confusion for what he was hearing from her. "Of course not."

"Then how can I help?" Queenie enquired.

"Queenie, I know that you know," Percival declared. "And I know that I need to explain myself to you. I need you to understand why it all happened."

Queenie let out a deep breath and shook her head. "No," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't know anything, Mister Graves."

"I…Queenie…just…"

"I really do not know, Mister Graves," she spoke, but Percival moved with haste.

He took hold of her arm and dragged her into the small park where many No-Maj's went to eat their lunch. He found a small bench and perched down it. Queenie had no other option but to sit down next to him, her gaze looking around the park as Percival spoke.

"You can drop the act, Queenie," he urged from her. "We were both there the other night and we both know what happened."

Queenie let out a deep breath. "Mister Graves, I have no right to pry into your private business. What you do and who you see is up to you-"

"-But you know," Percival interrupted her. "You know what she is?"

Queenie inhaled another sharp breath as she nodded. "I know," she responded. "I also know the law, Mister Graves. I was only helping her to move in. She was struggling up the stairs and I didn't want to see her struggle when I could help her. She is a kind woman…she was lovely…and I know that I am not supposed to engage with No-Maj's, but-"

"-Queenie," Percival interrupted her blabbering, his brows furrowing together. "Do you really think that I care that you helped her? You were being kind to her and I appreciate that. I have no reason to haul you into MACUSA for helping a No-Maj up the stairs."

Queenie nodded her head and Percival clasped his hands together and bowed his head, leaning forwards and closing his eyes.

"But you would have reason for hauling me into MACUSA for loving a No-Maj," Percival said.

Queenie's eyes widened and she looked to him as he continued to watch the pavement underneath him. He could feel the soft breeze of the wind blow his scarf before moving to sit up straight again. He leant back after a moment, hands clasped on his thighs.

"I know that you know," Percival said. "And I know what you could do to me. You could ruin me…have Lillie's memories wiped from her…but if you intend to do that then I need you to tell me now."

Queenie looked intrigued. "Why?"

"So that I can pack my things and leave for Europe with her," Graves said and Queenie looked quite shocked at what he had said. As he looked her in the eye, she knew that, quite simply, he was not lying to her. There was nothing but pure emotion in his voice. "I was forced to wipe her memories once before. I do not think that I could do it again."

"Again?" Queenie asked, realising that she was simply asking him questions.

Percival Graves had always been a quiet man. He always looked pensive and stern. Not once had Queenie seen him like this. She did not come into contact often like her sister did, but every time she had she saw the same thing. She did not see the man sat next to her on the bench.

"I was forced to wipe her memories when we were younger," Percival said. "My parents gave me no other option but to make her forget. I have known her since we were children, Queenie. I have loved her since I was a teenager. I lost her once before, I have no intention of losing her again."

Queenie was aghast at what she was hearing, wondering if she had ever thought Percival capable of saying something like this. She never thought him possible of love or adoration. Yet, Queenie could see it. Lillie consumed his every thought. She didn't need to read his mind to know that.

"I only met her again by chance," Percival spoke. "I met her that once and I found her again. She knows about me…about…our kind…but she would never tell anyone."

"I don't doubt that," Queenie said. "But I don't want to get into trouble, Mister Graves. I don't want to lose my job."

"Why would you lose your job?" Percival wondered from her.

"Because I have no intention of telling anyone about any of this," Queenie said. "And if anyone finds out that I knew then I don't want to be in trouble."

Percival shook his head. "I have no intention of telling anyone about any of this," he said. "Obviously. I…I am hoping that one day we can leave America and be somewhere where it is safe to be together."

"That would be nice," Queenie said with a nod of her head.

"But why are you keeping my secret?" Percival asked of her.

Looking him in the eye once again, Queenie explored his gaze. "Because I felt her suffering when I was with her," Queenie said. "I felt her pain when she talked about the man she was going to marry…and then I felt it when you walked into her room. I felt the happiness flow through her. I felt the hope and the…I felt the love…I don't want to rip that from her or from you."

Percival felt something inside of him settle at hearing that. He only managed a nod of his head, words seeming to fail him. He could only manage one sentence.

"Thank you, Queenie."

"Whatever for, Mister Graves?" Queenie asked as she moved to her feet, playing coy as she let a smile form on her face.

Percival watched her leave. He remained seated on the bench for a while longer, hands holding onto his thighs. Relief flooded through his veins as he knew that Queenie was honest. How could she not have been? He hoped no one was that cruel to toy with someone's emotions.

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Lillie wondered how long it would be before Percival cracked and finally told her the truth. She waited a few days before approaching the subject tentatively. The two of them had agreed to meet at Percival's apartment that evening. He had given her a key to his rooms and she had snuck up, arriving moments before he returned home. He had thought it best so that the both of them did not have another encounter with someone who might out them.

Lillie had brought a homemade dish of potatoes, vegetables and meat in a stew, placing it into Percy's oven to keep warm. She moved to pull out the dishes and cutlery, setting the small table in the kitchen. It was only a few moments before she saw the return of Percy. He opened the front door and wandered into his apartment, putting his keys on the coffee table.

"Lillie," he greeted her as he stepped into the kitchen and saw her setting the table. "How long have you been here?"

"Only a few minutes," she responded to him. "I've put dinner in the oven and I also was thinking about baking if you have the ingredients."

"Baking?" he queried, daring to move and press his hand against her waist to bend down and peck her on the cheek. She kissed him back and then went to take hold of the glasses from the kitchen cabinet.

"Yes," she responded. "I was going to bake a cake for desert."

"I am being treated this evening," Percy jested with her as he took hold of the jug of water on the side. He rested it on the table as Lillie began to move through his cupboards for ingredients and Percival remained proud that he kept his cupboards well stocked.

"Well," Lillie responded in a soft tone, "I would not say it is a treat."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want the truth," Lillie responded. "I know that there is something going on with you and Queenie."

Percival arched a brow. "I thought that we had dropped this?" he asked of her.

"You thought wrong," she replied to him. "Because I have seen Queenie all week and she has been polite, but not the same Queenie I met on the first day. Can you just tell me the truth, Percival?"

Percival seemed to look away from her as she finished lining up the ingredients and turned to look to him, her hands on her hips and crumpling the navy blue dress she was wearing. She said nothing for a few moments, choosing to keep silent and wait for him to break.

"Queenie is a witch," he finally spoke and Lillie nodded, not entirely shocked at what she was hearing. She had thought that might be the case. She continued to watch Percival before she saw his brows furrow together and he shrugged. "Why are you surprisingly calm?"

"Because I have had a few days to think about it," Lillie responded. "It was not difficult to see, Percival. You have told me how wizards should not mix with No-Maj's. Why else would she look so shocked to see you with me?"

Percival let out a deep breath then. "So if you wondered this why did you not ask me before?"

"Because it is you," Lillie said with a soft smile. "You, for some reason, want to try to protect me from everything when there really is no need, Percy."

"Percy," he echoed. "You always used to call me Percy. No one else does."

"Percy…" she tested the name on her lips. "I think it is easier to say than Percival and a bit more…familiar…is that wrong? Do you not want me to call you Percy?"

"Lillie," Percival chuckled and moved towards her, daring to wrap his arms around her waist. "You can be as familiar with me as you want. I have nothing to hide from you and I have no intention of seeing you worry about what you call me."

She smiled widely and moved to peck him on the lips quickly. It was another moment before they dared to part, still quite tentative in their moments. She stepped back and went back to going through his kitchen and pulling out utensils and beginning to bake.

"So does this mean that I cannot be friends with Queenie?" Lillie wondered from Percival. "If she is a witch?"

Percival shrugged. "I guess so," he said and went to lean against the counter, the backs of his legs pressing against the wood. "I mean, No-Maj's and wizards are not supposed to mix and Queenie is probably scared about the consequences if she is caught."

"I mean, that is fine and I understand," Lillie nodded her head. "I just thought that Queenie was nice and it would be good for me to have friends. Ever since I left John I have had no friends. They have all shunned me. That is how society is, I know, but it still hurts."

"Then clearly they were never your friends," Percival concluded as she poured flour into a bowl. "Friends are supposed to stand by each other."

"Do you have friends?" Lillie wondered from him. "I do not think I have ever heard you speak of having any?"

Percival chuckled, pulling at his top button and undoing it as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not really," he informed her. "I have people from school who I still talk to when I am at work, but being at the top of MACUSA makes it difficult to maintain relationships."

"Except with me?" she checked and he managed a soft smirk before going to peck her on the cheek.

"You have always been the exception to everything," he informed her in a whisper.

"As long as it stays that way," she responded and went back to her baking as Percival watched her with a soft smirk on his face.

…

Lillie was the one who dared to approach the subject first with Percival. She had seen Percy grow tired with each passing week. The two of them continued to sneak around and see each other whenever was possible. Both of them were happy to spend time with each other, but there were times when Lillie could see the strain of work getting to Percival.

He would tell her that everything was fine, but she knew that was not the case. He would often look to files with stacks of papers inside of them whenever Lillie was cooking them dinner. She would turn her head over her shoulder and catch him with his head in his hands, struggling to comprehend what he was reading.

"I know that something bad is happening," Lillie spoke one evening as she peeled more vegetables. "Percy, I know that something is going on."

"It is fine, Lil-"

"-Percy," she interrupted him, placing the knife down and then moving to stand behind him, her hands going to hold onto his shoulders. She let her fingers squeeze down as Percival moved his hands to hold onto both of hers. "I know that there are some things you cannot tell me, but I can see that there is a strain on you."

"Am I that obvious?"

"I think that I would be if I was in your position," Lillie responded and Percival smiled softly and felt her bend down to kiss him on the cheek. "Just talk to me."

Percival let out a deep sigh. "You have heard of Grindelwald?"

"The Dark Wizard you were talking about one night?" Lillie pressed him.

"That one," he nodded his head. "He is getting stronger, Lillie. He is attracting attention on a mass scale. He is slaughtering people in Europe and he keeps evading capture. I…I think that a time might come when I am sent to Europe to help capture him."

Lillie's hands tensed then as she kept her fingers on his shoulders. He kept quiet as he felt her move around him and finally come to settle against the table in front of Percival. She let her feet dangle from the floor as Percival rested his hands in her lap as she took hold of them.

"You might be going to Europe?" she checked with him.

"Potentially," he said. "We do not want Grindelwald coming to America."

"No, I can imagine not," Lillie said. "But…there are no news reports on anything happening."

Percival let his lips quirk upwards. "That is because we do everything we can to cover it up. We do not need people knowing of Grindelwald and his fanatics. We need to quash it before anything too serious happens."

"I agree," Lillie nodded her head in agreement with what she was hearing. "But does that have to be you? I…what if something happens?"

Percival could sense her anxiousness as he moved to kiss the back of her hands once more. "I will be fine," Percival informed her. "Lillie, nothing will happen to me. I just need you to know that what is happening is…well…it is not trivial. I am not going to Europe for a little holiday."

"Percy," Lillie whispered. "You're scaring me."

Percival smiled softly and moved to his feet then, standing in front of Lillie as he took to holding her cheeks. "I do not mean to scare you, Lil," he said in a soft tone. "I just want you to know these things. I do not…well…I do not entirely want to keep you in the dark to what is happening."

"I do not want you to keep me in the dark, _at all,_ " she emphasised to him. "I just need you to promise me that you will be careful, Percival. I…If I have only just found you again then I do not want to lose you."

Lillie bent down to kiss him on the cheek as Percival continued to force himself to smile. He needed to remain calm and collected. Percival prided himself on being reasonable but he didn't know how much longer he could last. He needed to remain composed. But it was becoming difficult. It was becoming difficult with each passing day that Grindelwald was growing stronger.

"You will not lose me," Percival promised her. "Come here."

Percival pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him, his hands cupping the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her chin on his shoulder. Percival was going to try to do everything in his power to stop Grindelwald and keep himself safe.

…

Lillie had expected Percival to go to Europe. He had told her that it was looking likely that he would have to go. But she was not prepared to see him packing. She had gone to his apartment and sat on his bed as he used magic to pack everything. He held his wand in his fingertips and packed a trunk before sitting on the bed, propped up against the pillows and headboard. He moved his arm out and wrapped it around Lillie's shoulders, holding her to him.

"I adore you," Percival whispered in a soft voice. "And I will be home before you know it."

"Will you write?" Lillie asked from him, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Every day," he whispered, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening together, laid on the bed and talking about everything and nothing. Lillie didn't want to fall asleep, but sleep soon found her as Percival held her and let her rest. He wanted her to remain peaceful, while he remained awake, his mind whirling over everything that could happen once he arrived in London and began his hunt over Europe. He only hoped the hunt would end sooner rather than later.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Lillie hated to admit that she was lonely once Percival had gone. She wrote to him as often as she could, but she knew that it would prove difficult for him to receive her letters. The No-Maj postal service wasn't exactly rapid and Percival knew that. He also knew that he was moving around all of the time, which meant that he had no permanent address. He had therefore decided to do the next best thing.

Lillie wondered what was going on as soon as she saw an animal outside of her window. She jumped back and narrowed her eyes. How could it be? Wandering closer to the window, she opened it up and looked to the owl that was perched on her windowsill. She smiled widely, unable to stop beaming as she saw that it held a letter.

"Magic," she whispered and took the letter before daring to pet the owl with two fingers, running them down the length of the owl who continued hooting at her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked from him, knowing how ridiculous she must look if anyone were to walk in. She tossed the letter onto her dining table before heading to open her fridge. "I don't entirely know what owls eat, so you are going to have to forgive me. I have some tuna…some salmon…erm…I need to go shopping, clearly."

Moving to the salmon, she cut bits of the fish up and placed it into her palm. Walking back towards the owl, it didn't appear fussy as it ate from her palm and she couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous this all seemed. Once the owl had finished, she looked to it and it seemed to stare back at her.

"This is madness," she whispered and the owl hooted once more before taking off.

She watched it fly away before closing her window and rushing to the letter. She noted Percival's scrawl on the front of the letter that had her name and address. Sitting down, she opened the letter cautiously and pulled it out, unfolding it and looking down at Percival's handwriting. Settling back, she looked to the letter and began to read.

 _My dearest, sweet, Lillie,_

 _How I miss you, Lillie. Europe is very different to America. I do not pretend to deny that. What I find the most odd is the way wizards walk around openly with Muggles. They are called Muggles over here, not No-Maj's. It is very different, as I said. I am currently in London, staying at a wizarding hotel and sat in my own room, unable to do anything but think of how nice it would be to have you here with me. We could walk the streets without fear of being seen. We could be normal, Lillie. We could do everything normally. How I wish that could be the case in America._

 _Perhaps one day it might be._

 _For now, my dear, all I can tell you is that my mission has not been very successful. The thing I am searching for has not been found and does not appear to be any closer to being found. I want to hurry this along, but it is proving difficult. I do not know how long I shall be gone, but I do promise to write each night. You may not receive a letter each day (our postal service isn't entirely rapid, but it is faster than yours), but know that I am writing each day. At the end of the day I go to my room and sit at my desk and write. Sometimes it is almost like I am talking to you and you are here._

 _I know that is not true, but how I long for it to be. Regardless, I hope to be home before you know it. I will come to you as soon as I can. In the meantime I hope you are not bored or missing me too much (I have to say how hypocritical that sounds of me) and that you are well. I also hope that this letter reaches you and that my owl has not got lost. In the meantime, if you wish to send me a letter, which I sincerely hope you do, please send it back with the next owl that comes._

 _Until then, I miss you, Lillie. Please do take care of yourself._

 _All my love,_

 _Percy._

Lillie clung onto the letter. She smiled, despite herself. _All my love._ Percival was not one for open declarations of feelings too often, but the words he was writing were full of adoration and Lillie couldn't help but feel warm. She felt her stomach lurch, but in a good way. She stood up then and began to prepare dinner, promising to write her letter once she had eaten.

She didn't get too far with preparing dinner as she heard a knock on her door. Placing the knife she had been holding onto the chopping board, she walked to the door and opened it wide, revealing the sight of Queenie stood there. She blinked profusely, not entirely understanding why Queenie was stood by her front door.

"Queenie," she greeted her. "I…what…"

"I know," Queenie spoke to her. "I know that I should not be here and I am the last person you expected to see, but…you need to know…"

"I need to know what?" Lillie asked as Queenie steppe into her apartment.

Lillie closed the door behind her as Queenie held a paper in her fingertips. She was clutching onto it so hard that her knuckles were turning red. She finally placed it down on Lillie's dining table; covering the letter that Percival had sent her. She looked to the front page and pointed at it for Lillie.

"An attack in Paris," Queenie said and Lillie's eyes widened. "Grindelwald attacked and…and some aurors…members of different wizarding authorities…they were injured."

"In Paris?" Lillie asked.

"Yes," Queenie said.

"Queenie, that is horrible, but why are you showing me this? I know that you should not be associating yourself with me."

"Honey," Queenie let out a deep breath, "I need you to know this. You deserve to know."

"To know what?" Lillie asked; this time fear truly was taking hold of her. "Queenie, what is it? It cannot be Percy. I know that you know of our relationship, but he is safe. Look," Lillie reached underneath the paper and picked out the letter. She showed it to Queenie who shook her head. "He sent this to me. It arrived about half an hour ago."

"Look at the date, Lillie," Queenie whispered.

Lillie looked to the top corner where Percival had dated; hating to admit that she had not even bothered to check it. It was written four days ago. Shaking her head, Lillie kept hold of the letter as her eyes met Queenie's gaze.

"No," Lillie said. "That…what…Queenie, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Honey," Queenie whispered, sensing the anguish inside of Lillie as she took hold of her by the hand, holding onto it tightly and leading her to sit on the sofa. She perched on the edge as Lillie gripped onto her hand tightly, too afraid to let go. "Mister Graves was in Paris. He was leading the group."

"No," Lillie said with a shake of her head. "He is fine, though, right? He is fine?"

"He is missing, sweetie," Queenie said and Lillie almost felt herself break as Queenie moved with haste, wrapping Lillie into her arms. She held onto the young woman tightly as she sobbed, her body shaking as Queenie's grip tightened and she longed to find a way to take away her pain.

"Honey, I am so sorry…he…after the fight he had disappeared…but…"

"Then he might still be alive," Lillie said, pulling back to look to Queenie. "He might be alive and well…just…he might have been knocked out…not know where he is…"

"He…Grindelwald used a spell, Lillie," Queenie said, not sure how she could say this to the woman sat across from her. Lillie had already been through so much with Percival. Both of them wanted to put the past behind them and look to the future, but it was proving impossible. And now Queenie had to tell her some of the worst news possible.

"He created a big fire," Queenie said. "He aimed it at the group…some of them were badly burned but others…I don't know how to say it, Lillie. I don't know how to say it."

Lillie looked confused for a few moments, but she soon seemed to understand. She felt sick then. She sobbed even louder before a feeling of sickness rose up inside of her and she rushed forwards, moving towards the bathroom and kneeling by the toilet. She hadn't eaten since dinner, but that didn't stop her from being ill. Her body shook as Queenie followed her, taking hold of her hair and pulling it behind her face, one hand patting her back.

"Lillie…I am so sorry…"

"No," was all that Lillie could say, remaining hunched over the toilet, her head beginning to ache as she sobbed openly. "Not him…not Percy…"

"Sweetie," Queenie whispered, moving to take hold of Lillie once again, holding onto her for as long as she needed her.

…

Tina could not say that she was impressed with her sister. She had told her not to get involved with her, but Queenie had gone anyway. When she hadn't returned in over two hours, Tina began to panic. Locking their apartment, she wandered down the hall and came to Lillie Montford's apartment. She knocked once and it only took moments before Queenie opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I just helped her drift to sleep so be quiet," Queenie whispered to her sister.

"You…Queenie…you need to leave."

Queenie pulled Tina into the apartment and closed the door.

"I can't leave her," Queenie said. "You know what they have been through Tina. If what has happened is true then I can't leave her. She has no one else…her parents do not care…she has no friends…she needs someone."

"And what about you?" Tina wondered. "Queenie, if someone catches you-"

"-Then what?" Queenie asked. "No one is going to find me, Tina. I am looking out for her and that is all. What would you have me do? Keep this from her? Let her worry about him when she doesn't hear from him? It's not fair on her to be left wondering."

Tina nodded her head. She didn't disagree with her sister, but she worried for her safety. She didn't want to see her get into trouble over a No-Maj. But then she thought of Percival. He was a good man and if he loved a No-Maj then he had to be serious. Percival was a stickler for rules. For him to break them was serious and enough for Tina to wonder what he was thinking of doing in the future. It wouldn't have surprised her if he left for a better life with Lillie somewhere else.

"Just be careful," Tina urged from her sister. "I need to go to work…we're…they…we are still working on trying to locate Director Graves."

Nodding her head, Queenie also felt slightly ill. She bid farewell to her sister before going back to Lillie's bedroom and sitting in a chair in the corner, curling into a ball as she kept a guard over Lillie's dreams for the evening.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

Lillie did not return to work for the rest of the week. She had informed her boss that she was ill and she would hate to see anyone else catch what she had. She didn't leave her apartment. She hardly moved from the bed or the sofa, weeping openly each day over the letter she held in her fingertips. She had almost ruined it, but she couldn't let go. She didn't want to let go.

It took her a while before she even contemplated eating anything. She didn't want food, nor did she was anything. Queenie would come around each night, letting herself in using magic and then sinking down next to Lillie. She would say nothing; only try to offer some form of comfort. She hardly knew the woman, but she felt sorry for her. She felt her loneliness. She felt her sorrow. Queenie wanted to be able to take it away.

"He took my memories when I was younger," Lillie spoke on the fifth evening, the letter still in her hands as Queenie sat down after shrugging out of her coat. She remained silent, grateful that Lillie had finally spoken. "He took them because he thought it would keep me safe, but now all I want is to have them back. I want to know everything…we had been getting to know each other…getting to understand each other…but…now I can never know him."

"Honey," Queenie sighed as Lillie shrugged her shoulders and looked to Queenie, a sad smile on her face as she did so.

"It's cruel, isn't it?" Lillie spoke. "Fate."

"He adored you," Queenie said in a soft tone, trying to comfort her somehow. "When I spoke to him about you I could see it in his face and I could hear it in his voice. He loved you and I have never seen him like that."

"Really?" Lillie asked, pulling her feet up so that she was curled into a ball and Queenie nodded her head, realising that this might be what Lillie needed to help her move forwards. Perhaps she needed to talk about him? Everyone dealt differently with grief.

"Oh yeah," Queenie said. "Everyone at work was silently scared of Percival. People would try to avoid him, especially if he was in a foul mood."

"I cannot imagine it," Lillie said with a shake of her head and Queenie chuckled.

"Believe me, sweetie, he was a different guy around you," Queenie spoke. "At work he takes his job very seriously. He's always running around and trying to do the best he can…always yelling at people he thinks incompetent…it's funny, really, when I spoke to him about you I wondered if he was the same person."

Lillie's lips quirked and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "What did he say?"

"Just how he had lost you once before," Queenie said. "He told me that he had no intention of letting you go again. He cares deeply…he told me how you were both in love as kids and what happened. I know how it is, Lillie. I know how unfair it is that we cannot be with No-Maj's."

"Yet in Europe it is fine," Lillie said.

"I know," Queenie agreed with her. "I don't think it should be how it is. I think that we can all exist together."

"That was what we wanted," Lillie responded. "We wanted to go to Europe and be together eventually. We just needed time to get to know each other again. We…I know that what I feel for him is real. I know that I have never felt like this for anyone else before…but I couldn't rush into things again, not after everything that had happened."

Queenie arched a brow. "Everything that had happened?"

"I have almost been married twice," she responded. "One time I was ready to walk down the aisle, but I couldn't do it. I always thought that it was me. I always thought that I was incapable of loving a man like a woman should. I always thought…maybe it was not love, but maybe it was duty. It was the duty of a wife to care for her husband…maybe that would be enough instead of love."

"No, sweetie," Queenie said. "Women should be loved, not thought of as servants to their husband."

"Perhaps in the wizarding world, but not in my world," Lillie responded. "But then I met Percival and it was different. I felt different and for the first time I had a good feeling…you know that feeling in your stomach when you are excited to see someone?"

Queenie continued to smile. "I have heard of it," she decided to say.

"I never thought it possible, but I think I was waiting for him," Lillie said. "And now he has been snatched from me."

Queenie sensed that she was about to start crying, but instead she stood up and moved towards the stove. She began to boil water while Queenie remained still on the sofa, watching her potter around. She only wondered if there would be any certainty of Percival's fate anytime soon.

…

He felt as though he was slowly losing himself. He kept trying to think of her, but he knew that would be his weakness. Thinking of her would be his weakness. He had been locked inside of the dungeon for days and he had been routinely tortured. His wand had been taken from him and he had tried to use wandless magic, but he was took weak. He was too weak to protect himself. His body was bruised and his face covered in cuts. His hair was stuck to his face and his clothes ripped.

He looked nothing like the man of authority he once had been. Scoffing as he leant against the wall, he closed his eyes and wondered if anyone would be looking for him. Would they all think that he was dead? Would Lillie know what had happened? Would Queenie have told her? She was the only one who knew of his relationship with her. She was the only one he could really trust to tell her.

As his thoughts wandered back to her, the lights in the dark and damp dungeon came on. The stone walls were illuminated alongside the metal bars confining him. There was no one else in the dungeon except him. All the aurors he had been working alongside had been killed.

"I see you are still awake."

His voice was enough to make Percival want to scream. He hated the sound of it. He was taunting him and testing him. He kept his gaze on the man approaching as he stood behind the bars, dressed in a suit similar to the one Percival wore. Frowning at the sight of him, Percival wondered what was happening before the man chuckled.

"Smart, is it not?" he asked, the blonde hair on top of his head neatly coiffed compared to his unkempt beard. "I had it styled similar to yours. I need to make a good impression when I return to MACUSA…when I return to Lillie…"

It was then when Percival seemed to understand, his face turning to one of horror as he shook his head and forced himself to his feet. His hands scrambled behind his body against the wall as he stood and looked to the man.

"No," was all that he managed to speak.

"Oh yes," he responded. "The Polyjuice Potion is currently brewing, but it should be ready soon. I can return to America. I can find out what you all know about me."

"No!" Percival yelled this time and he chuckled in response.

"Oh, bless you," he replied. "You think that you have a say in any of this?"

"Leave her alone," Percival spoke. "Just leave her alone."

Chuckling once more, the blonde haired man shook his head. "It is scandalous," he responded. "You are courting a Muggle. What would they say at MACUSA if they knew? Do you think that they would let you keep your job? Would they let her keep her memories?"

Percival shook his head. "Leave her be."

"And you see, I would have done that, but you told someone about your relationship with her. You really need to guard your memories better when unconscious. Queenie, is it not? She knows…she knows about you and the girl…so it would look rather odd if I return to New York and inform her that there is no more Percival and Lillie."

"Don't," was all Percival could say. "Don't go near her."

"But I have to," was all he said back to him. "I have to keep up the pretence."

Percival shook his head again and moved closer towards the bars. "She will know," he said, trying to gather his strength. "She knows me and she will know that you are not me…you can look like me…think you know my history…but the way I act with her is different. She will know exactly that you are not me."

"You sound so sure."

"I am."

"However, you forget one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Her life is meaningless to me," he said. "If she suspects anything at all then I can simply dispose of her."

"No!" Percival roared this time, moving to the bars and grabbing hold of them. With a burst of light from a wand, he was thrown back against the wall, falling to the floor.

"Stop this, Percy," was all he received in response. "You should save your strength. You will need it."

"I swear that when I get out of here then I will stop you."

"And you think that is going to happen?"

"One day, yes."

"I applaud your optimism," he responded with a nod of his head. "But I really suspect it is misplaced. Regardless, your precious Lillie will be safe so long as she remains ignorant. For your sake I hope she is not inquisitive."

…

Queenie could barely believe what she was seeing as she made her way into the apartment block. She had placed her hands over her mouth and remained stood on the sidewalk, wondering if she was dreaming as she saw him move into the apartment block. She moved after a few seconds and followed him into the building in time to see him on the stairs and knocking on her apartment door.

"Mister Graves."

Her voice was slightly shaky as she saw him turn to face her. He looked exactly like Percival. How could this be? She knew they had not found his body, but he had not been forthcoming in making himself known. But here he was. He was stood outside of Lillie's apartment.

"Queenie," he spoke back to her.

"What happened?" Queenie asked from him. "Everyone at MACUSA is worried about you."

He managed a soft nod. "I can imagine," he responded. "But I wanted to come here first and find Lillie. I was…I do not know…I was badly injured and wound up in a Muggle hospital. It took me weeks to recover."

"I can only say I am glad you did," Queenie said just as the door flew open and Lillie stood there, dressed in her nightgown and covered in a silk robe.

As soon as he turned to look to her she stumbled backwards and Queenie managed a soft smile as Lillie finally broke into a smile. Flinging her arms around Percival, she held onto him and he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry tears of happiness. Queenie remained smiling as she left the two of them alone, not once catching the way Percival looked to her as she walked down the corridor.

….

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Lillie had moved around Percival like he was still injured. She had urged him to sit on the couch while she made him a drink and dinner. Once she had made sure he had been fed she had sat on the sofa and taken hold of his hands. Looking in his eye, Lillie felt her eyes begin to water at the sight of him. Percival forced himself to smile back, his hand moving out to take hold of her cheek, wiping the tears away that threatened to fall down her pale skin and mar it.

"Why do you cry?" he enquired from her and she placed her hand over the top of his.

"Because I thought I had lost you," Lillie admitted to him. "I thought that I had lost you…no one knew where you were…no one had found you…"

"I know," Percival responded with a nod of his head. "I was in a Muggle hospital and I had no recollection of how I got there or what had happened. It took me a while to recover…I was weak…cuts…bruises…they only let me go the other day."

"God I have been so worried," Lillie confessed to him. "I only wish that you had written to me while you were in hospital."

"I know," Percival said to her. "I just…I didn't think, Lillie. I am sorry."

"No, I do not want you to apologise," Lillie said with a shake of her head. "I am just glad you are back and safe."

"I am."

Lillie let herself smile despite herself. She moved to kiss him chastely. She felt him stiffen slightly under her touch, but he soon relaxed. Closing her eyes, her hand went to his cheek as she felt his hand run down her arm tenderly. She pulled back after a moment and Percival opened his eyes and looked to her, a smile forming on his lips as he remained fixated on her.

"You are stunning," he whispered to her and she felt herself begin to blush at hearing him speak in such a manner. "Lillie…my love…"

"Sh," Lillie urged from him. "You need to rest. Stay here for the evening? You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep here."

"I could not dishonour you in such a manner," he said with a shake of his head. "If someone were to find me here then you would be in trouble, Lillie."

She shook her head. "No one will know," she promised him. "Just put my mind at ease, Percy, and stay for the evening. Let me take care of you?"

Percival's lips quirked upwards as his hand found her cheek, stroking it softly and tenderly. "Then how can I say no?"

…

Queenie gave Lillie a couple of days to be with Percival before she went to see her. Lillie urged her inside, closing the door behind her as she looked at her with a wide smile on her face. Queenie's lips also arched despite herself and she moved to take hold of Lillie's shoulders, squeezing them so tightly that Lillie thought she might leave indentations.

"Honey, you look so happy!" Queenie squealed and Lillie laughed once, nodding her head.

"I am," she promised Queenie. "I've never been this happy before. I thought that I had lost him, but he is here. He is here and he is back with me."

"And back at work, so I see," Queenie responded and Lillie nodded as she moved into the kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove, preparing to make a cup of coffee for both her and Queenie. "Everyone at MACUSA was happy to see him unharmed, except for a few scrapes and bruises."

"They're not the only ones," Lillie said as she rested against her worktop, folding her arms over her chest. "He said that he had been in a No-Maj hospital. He came home as soon as he could. I would have preferred for him to stay home and rest for a couple of days, but you know Percival."

"Indeed I do," Queenie said with a soft laugh. "But how are you holding up, honey?"

"I am fine," Lillie said. "I am still working and I am doing better than I was the other day. I really should thank you, Queenie, for everything that you've done for me."

Queenie waved a hand nonchalantly and shrugged at her. "Forget about it, pumpkin," she said. "I…I like you, Lillie. I think you're a lovely person and I wanted to try and hep you."

"You did more than enough," Lillie said. "I know how difficult it is for you to be here. I know what you are risking if you are caught here with me. You aren't supposed to be friends with people like me."

"True," Queenie said with a nod of her head. "But sometimes rules are there to be broken. I like you, Lillie, and I don't like many people. I don't have many friends outside of work and I get the feeling you don't either."

Lillie chuckled softly. "I don't have friends at work," she said to her. "I just don't want to see you in trouble."

"Don't worry about me," Queenie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Besides, I like to think of you as an honorary member of the wizarding community. You're dating one of the most powerful wizards in New York and your only friend happens to be a witch too."

"True," Lillie said to her with a nod. "In that case, I think you had best stay and have a cup of coffee."

Nodding, Queenie tilted her head to the side. "I'd like that."

…

Lillie had to admit that she hadn't seen much of Percival in a while. He would come around for an hour before telling her that he had to return to the office and work late. Lillie had started spending more time with Queenie. They both stayed in Lillie's apartment, knowing that they shouldn't go out in case they were spotted. It was one evening when Queenie had brought Giggle Water around and Lillie had found herself drinking far too much and laughing at everything that Queenie said.

Queenie was also giggling along with her, both of them women discussing nothing serious and everything trivial. It was when there was a knock on the door late in the evening and Lillie struggled to her feet, swaying as she moved towards the door. Opening it wide, she saw Percival stood there. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she remained quiet as she pulled him into the apartment, not wanting to attract attention.

Swinging her arms around his neck, Lillie leant back slightly as Percival moved his hands to her waist and Queenie continued to chuckle.

"You've been drinking," Percival commented and Lille snorted.

"I am sorry, Mister Graves," Queenie said, moving to her feet and taking her glass towards the worktop, placing it down. "I think we had a little too much Giggle Water."

"I can tell," Percival said, his brow arched. "Usually the effects should have worn off."

"I think she drank a little more than I did," Queenie said.

"I only drank a tiny bit more," Lillie said, looking to Percival as she kept dangling in his arms. He looked down to her as Queenie moved through the room, pecking Lillie on the cheek quickly.

"I think you should get to bed," Queenie commented. "I will come around tomorrow when you are a bit more sober."

"Bye, Queenie."

Lillie watched Queenie let herself out before she moved with haste. Moving closer towards Percival, she pressed her lips to his and he stiffened once more, seeming to be a recent habit whenever she made a movement to be intimate with him. Deepening the kiss, Lillie kept her hands tangled into his hair as Percival moved his hands from her waist and took hold of her wrists, pulling them from him before he removed his lips from hers.

"You are drunk, Lillie," Percival said to her.

She shook her head, moving towards him again, kissing him chastely as he kept her hands held in his grip. "I know what I am doing," she said to him and moved to kiss him again, but he dodged her movement, turning his cheek towards her. "Percy," she complained to him, pulling her hands from his and running them down his chest and towards the bottom of the shirt he wore. "I love you, Percy."

"Lillie," he said again as her hands tugged his shirt from his pants. "Lillie, you have no idea-"

"-I know," she interrupted him. "I know I want you. I always have done."

"Not when you are drunk," Percival said to her.

"Fine," Lillie muttered. "But just kiss me, Percy."

"What part of no do you not understand?" Percival demanded, his voice snapping at her as he took hold of her wrists and tugged them from his body.

"Percy…" she whispered his name, wondering where his harsh tone had come from as he pushed her from him, watching her stumble backwards as he looked down to her, a snarl of disgust forming on his lips as he watched her face fall.

"Look at you," he snapped at her. "You're pathetic."

"Percy-"

"-What?" he interrupted her. "You want an apology from me? You want me to say how sorry I am for being rude? Well, I am not sorry because I know what you truly are. You are washed up…longing for someone to love you…your beloved Percival…how foolish are you?"

Lillie arched her brow as she saw him stepping towards her, but there was something in his eye that she hadn't seen before. Looking at him, Lillie backed away, trying to stay upright as she stumbled around her living room, wanting to do nothing more than run away from the man in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, trying to sober up.

"You have no idea, do you?" he asked from her. "Such a pathetic Muggle."

"Muggle?" she echoed. Percival never called them Muggles. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and Lillie knew it. "This isn't you."

Percival chuckled then. "Correct," he said with a click of his fingers. "Your beloved Percival is somewhere else and I doubt he will be coming home. Don't worry, when this is all over you won't remember anything. I'll see to that."

Lillie moved with haste, rushing towards the front door, but he was quick. Moving to her, he stopped her from opening the door. He grabbed hold of her hands, slamming them above her head against the door as his front crushed her back. She tried to buck him off of her by using her hips, but she failed miserably.

"Do you know how tiring it has been?" he demanded of her. "Having to keep up this pretence that I love you…having to cater to your every whim…and kissing you…the thought of kissing you makes my skin crawl."

Lillie tried to scream, but she failed miserably as he took hold of her, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other pressing against her mouth to stop any sound from escaping her. She began to sob, knowing that something was wrong. Something was truly wrong.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask from behind his hand.

Moving closer so that his lips were pressed against her ear, he spoke in a hissed tone. "Not Percival Graves," he whispered. "Don't worry, you'll soon find out, but for now, I need you complicit so by morning you won't remember a thing. You will still have a pounding headache, but I think you deserve that, you pathetic little wench."

Before Lillie could say anything more, she felt everything go black around her. Her body sagged and he let her fall to the floor, seeing her collapse in a heap. Looking down on her, he struggled to care about her sleeping position as he picked up the Giggle Water bottle and rolled his eyes. He took a seat at her dining table as he left her on the ground and he went about his own business of putting his own plot into action.

Wiping her memories was the best thing to do. He needed more time to keep up his pretence, but it had gotten to him and he had snapped. He had been unable to stop himself from telling her the truth. Of course, that all seemed like a waste after wiping her memories. Smirking, he rolled his eyes and thought of how sweet it would be when the truth was out once and for all.

If only he had known that Queenie had been stood in the hallway the entire time.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Queenie didn't know what to do. She was frozen in the corridor, her hands shaking by her side. She couldn't make out the extent of what that argument had been about, but she had heard fear. She had heard fear from Lillie. Percival had raised his voice at her, yelling loudly and Queenie had jumped back. It had gone quiet after a moment, but that didn't stop Queenie from wanting to explore. Moving back to her apartment, Queenie flung the door open and slammed it shut, looking to Tina.

"Something is wrong, Tina," she said with haste as her sister remained seated on the sofa. "I…I heard something in Lillie's apartment."

"What is it?" Tina asked, closing her book and placing it on the arm of the sofa. Moving to her feet, she wandered towards her sister, taking hold of her by the arm gently. "Queenie, talk to me."

"I went to get my coat," Queenie said. "I had left it there and I heard…Percival was yelling at Lillie. He was angry and she…I think she was scared. She sounded scared, Tina."

Tina said nothing for a moment, wondering if her sister was exaggerating. Queenie had a tendency to be quite dramatic when she wanted to be. She only hoped that she wasn't getting the wrong end of the stick, but a part of her thought she must be. Biting down on her tongue, she inhaled a sharp breath through her nose before shrugging her shoulders.

"Queenie, couldn't it just be that they are having an argument? Couples row and get angry with each other."

"No," Queenie said with a shake of her head. "Well, yes, I know that couples argue, Tina, but this was not arguing. You do not sound scared when you are arguing."

Tina arched a brow. "How do you know she sounded scared?"

"Because I do," was all that Queenie responded with. "I know that something is wrong."

"But do you honestly think that Percival Graves would hurt Lillie?" Tina demanded to know. "We both know that Percival is stern at work and not entirely the most friendly of bosses, but he adores Lillie. You have said so yourself. You know that."

"Which is why this makes no sense," Queenie said, moving to pace up and down the room, her hands tugging hold of her hair as she moved. "He would never speak to her in such a tone. He would never do that."

"As I said, people get angry."

"Not like that," Queenie said and moved back towards the door, pulling it open. "I'm going to go and check on her."

Before Tina could argue with her sister she was gone. Queenie rushed away and stormed down the hallway. Banging on the door to Lillie's apartment, she waited until Percival opened the door to see her stood there. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he arched a brow, clearly waiting for her to say something to him. He remained impassive and stoic.

"I left my coat here," Queenie declared to him.

"Of course," Percival said and he opened the door wide to let Queenie in. She saw her coat over the back of a chair and moved towards it, looking around the apartment for any sign of Lillie.

"Is Lillie okay?" she enquired.

"She is a little worse for wear," Percival declared to her. "I think she is slightly drunk."

"It wouldn't shock me," Queenie responded. "So is she sleeping?"

"She is," Percival nodded his head as Queenie draped her coat over her arm and looked to him for a couple of moments. "Was there anything else, Queenie?"

"Not particularly," Queenie said back to him. "I just heard you arguing earlier. The walls here are quite thin. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," he said and this time he did sound tense and Queenie suspected there was something going on, but she didn't know how to broach the subject. She wanted to look out for Lillie. She liked her. She considered her a good friend. "We just had a misunderstanding…sometimes…I…I forget where I am."

Queenie arched a brow and Percival ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head back and forth before moving to sit on the edge of the sofa. He buried his head into his hands before letting out a deep breath. It was another moment before he nodded his head and looked to her.

"What I went through in Europe is haunting me," he admitted to her. "I…the things that happened…I…I go back to them and I forget where I am…I forget that it is Lillie I am with and I just see someone I don't know. I know that it scared her and I know that I need help, but I don't know what I can do."

Queenie seemed to let her expression soften as she heard him say that. After a moment, she nodded and sat down next to him on the sofa, her hands on her thighs as she looked over to him.

"Maybe you should tell MACUSA?" she wondered. "I'm sure they will be able to help."

"No," he answered simply. "They will only think me weak and pathetic. I don't want that. I don't want people to look at me with pity."

"And Lillie?" she wondered of him. "Does she know?"

Percival shrugged. "She knows things of what happened," he said to her. "I do not wish to burden her. She has enough to cope with and I want to keep her safe. It is my duty to be strong for her. She should not have to care for me. I hate it when I go back to those places and she sees me like that. She always tries to calm me down, but it is near impossible."

"She is a good woman," Queenie declared. "I am sure she would just want you to get help."

"Perhaps," Percival shrugged his shoulders.

"I should go, Mister Graves," Queenie said. "I don't mean to intrude."

"Perfectly fine," Percival responded. "I am glad Lillie has someone like you looking out for her."

Percival moved to his feet and led Queenie to the door, letting her out and locking the door behind her. He rolled his eyes and moved back to the sofa to read through his own letters. He only wondered how much longer he could keep this pretence up for. Sipping on his drink, he looked to the bedroom and wondered just how foolish Graves could have been to fall for such a plain and boring Muggle.

…

Lillie remembered nothing from the previous night. She had asked Percival what had happened and he had told her that she had drunk far too much and he had gone to a dark place. She couldn't remember the argument or what he was telling her of. She suspected it had happened, but in her drunken state she couldn't remember it.

"Does he lash out often?" Queenie wondered from Lillie as they spoke one evening. "He told me he suffers from flashbacks."

Lillie shrugged. "I would hardly know," she said to her, sipping on the water in her hand as her stew cooked. "I asked him what happened that night as I was so drunk I could hardly remember. He told me he has flashbacks, but he has been avoiding me, Queenie. He hardly spends time with me. He is different…he has changed…"

Queenie bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged. "I suppose when you go through what he has that it is difficult," she declared. "He does not wish to seem feeble or weak."

"I understand that," Lillie said, "but I do not see him like that. I still see him as my Percy and I want to help him. He is closing me out…besides…there is something different about him."

"Different how?"

"Since that night he hardly comes near me," Lillie said. "It is almost as though my touch repulses him. I tried to kiss him and he froze. He pulled away and told me that we should not be so intimate. I do not know if I am being selfish or if he just needs time."

Queenie let out a soft sigh and ran a hand down Lillie's arm as she drank her own water. "I think that he just needs time, honey," she said to her.

"I don't know," Lillie shrugged. "Maybe it is something else."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure," Lillie replied. "I just have a suspicion."

…

Percival had been trapped for weeks in the cell. His captors regularly brought him food and drink, not wanting to see him go without. But it was the one time they brought the Pensieve when Percival felt himself want to vomit. He had been forced to watch memories that Grindelwald had sent from America. He knew that this was their idea of torture. He had been forced to see them, his head held over the bowl as he entered the memories.

He stood to the side as he saw Lillie open the door wide to her apartment, him loitering behind the imposter pretending to be him. He had watched on as she embraced him and began openly sobbing about how she had missed him. She cried about how she thought he had been lost to her. She cried and held him. The worst part was that he held her back. His arms wrapped around her and Percival felt sick.

The sickening feeling only continued as he saw the two of them kiss, but Lillie didn't know. She had no idea. The next memory was even more difficult for him to watch. He saw the imposter pushing Lillie against the door, taunting her with the truth. His blood began to boil as he saw the fear in Lillie's eyes. He saw her wonder what was happening as Grindelwald told her that he was not her beloved Percival. But then he had erased the memories.

He had taken the truth from her.

Percival screamed in anguish as he came out of the memory and back into his cell, collapsing onto the floor and panting for breath as the man holding him captive laughed and began to leave the cell.

"Pretty, ain't she?" he tormented him and Percival suspected a cockney accent. "Be a shame if anything were to happen to her."

"If he dares…" Percival said, the threat empty as his cell was locked with the flick of a wand.

"You'll what?" the man continued to torment. "You can't do anything trapped down here. You're useless. She's his now…his to do with as he pleases…perhaps he'll pass her off to us once he's done what needs to be done."

Percival ground his teeth together and remained mute, knowing that there was no point in rising to their bait. Instead he watched them with narrowed eyes and plotted his escape. He would escape. Make no mistake about it. He would get out and when he did, he would see Grindelwald suffer for even daring to lay a hand on his Lillie.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Lillie was determined to find out exactly what was going on with Percival, but it was proving to be quite difficult. She had invited him over for dinner on the Friday night after work, hoping that he was going to be in a better mood than he had recently been. She had cooked a stew and made an apple pie for dessert, grateful that she had been allowed to finish work an hour early to make a start on all the cooking/baking.

She adjusted the apron on her body before moving over to the door once she heard a knock. Opening the wood, she pulled the door open wide and smiled, her teeth showing as she tried to be overly enthusiastic. Percival wore a smart suit, a scarf draped over his neck and his grey coat undone.

"How are you, Percy?" she asked from him, closing the door behind him as he shrugged out of his coat and tossed it over the back of the chair at her dining table.

"Fine," he answered her, his voice gruff and low as Lillie watched him move to sit down. "What is for dinner?"

Lillie did her best to control her emotions, but she was struggling. He had walked in without acknowledging her. He had barely looked in her direction, his gaze cold when he did so. He had not even kissed her. She found it weird, considering that before he had gone off to Europe he had struggled to keep his hands to himself. Lillie wondered if it was something about her. Did he find her unattractive all of a sudden? Was there something about her that he found disgusting now? She didn't know, but she was tired of it.

"I can't do this," Lillie said, holding her hands up and Percival finally turned to look to her as she tossed her tea towel onto the side, grabbing hold of the worktop surface. "Something is not right and I have no idea what it is, Percy, but this is not you. You have not been yourself…you've been cold…distant…and I don't know if it is me or if it is you, but this is not working between us."

Percival moved to his feet, looking to her as he chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second, contemplating what to do. He knew that he had to do something to keep Lillie placated. If she ran off to Queenie to tell her that they had broken up then it would lead to trouble. He knew that Queenie knew how infatuated Percival was with Lillie. For that suddenly to disappear would raise suspicion.

"What is it, Lillie?" Percival wondered from her and instantly he had that tone that made her feel as though she was doing something wrong. She felt as though she was overreacting. "I have been busy at work. I spend the majority of my evenings here with you, even though I have a mass murderer on the loose who I am trying to catch. I apologise if my mind seems distracted."

"Percy, that's not it," Lillie said with haste. "I know that you have a lot on your mind. I get that, honestly, I do, but every time I try to talk to you it is like you cannot bear to have a conversation with me. You can hardly look at me."

"That is not true."

"Yes, it is!" Lillie snapped back, placing the pot with the stew in onto the worktop and away from heat. "I do not know what I have done. You were the one who came for me…you were the one who gave me my memories back and now you look at me as though I am the one who has ruined your life…as though I am a burden to you."

"Lillie," Percival sighed, moving towards her as she tossed the oven mitts down and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer to him, her back against his front. He bent down, kissing her neck as she felt a faint hint of a smile and she wondered what could be so funny. "This really is getting tiresome."

"What is?" Lillie wondered, turning back to look at him, but his grip kept her circled in his arms as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You," Percival said, moving away from her and pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing as she looked confused. "I have already had this discussion with you once before, but you are not making it easy, are you? Am I going to have to wipe your memories every time you feel this way? Every time you question who I am and my motives?"

Lillie's eyes widened as she wondered what he was going on about. It took her a moment before she dared to move, sensing that something was wrong. Bolting towards the door, she tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. Shaking her head, she turned back to look to Percival, but he had a glint in his eye, his wand in his hand as he pointed to the sofa with it.

"Sit down and be a good girl," he demanded from her and Lillie felt powerless, knowing that he had the upper hand over her.

She moved to the sofa and perched on the edge of it, straightening out the blue dress against her lap as she completed the motion, hesitation and worry flowing through her. Percival pulled a chair from the dining table, moving to place it on the floor as he sat down, legs spread and his torso bent to let his arms fold over his knees.

"I am not your beloved Percy," he said and Lillie would have said that was ludicrous, but a part of her suspected it was the truth. It would make sense. "I mean, I have already told you this before. I do not wish to get tired of it…but I need you to keep silent. I need you to keep quiet or else it might be that you end up the same way as your Percival Graves. Believe me, I have contemplated killing you."

He saw the fear inside of her then. She couldn't hide it from her face. She looked terrified and he knew it. He knew that she was scared, but he did not care. He did not care in the slightest.

"It might be that I do kill you when this is all over and I have what I want-"

"-Who are you?" Lillie interrupted, unable to hold her tongue.

"Have you not worked it out yet? Why do you think Percival never returned from Europe? Who do you think he was looking for?"

He watched as the realisation slowly dawned on her and he chuckled, nodding his head and sitting up straights, clasping his hands onto his knees. Lillie contemplated moving, but she knew there was no point. The wand he had was still in his fingers, ready to point at any given moment. Lillie closed her eyes for a second and nodded her head.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked from him. "Where is Percy?"

"He is alive and well for now," he responded to her and Lillie gulped.

"For now?" she echoed back.

"If he lives really does depend on you," he said to her. "You know who I am, I trust? It has finally dawned on you?"

"Grindelwald," she whispered his name and his smile increased even more then as Lillie did her best not to sob and beg him to tell her where Percy was.

"Correct," he said to her. "You see, I am looking for someone here in the city and your Percival has the answers I need. However, I did not realise he had a human pet until I had already assumed his identity. Looking into his memories I suspected it would be impossible to kill you if I wanted to keep up this façade. Queenie Goldstein knows everything about you both and if I kill you she questions me. If I kill her then her sister will question me. I do not need that…not yet…so that is why you are going to do the right thing."

"Which is?" Lillie dared to ask.

"You are going to be a good girl and you are going to do exactly as I ask, especially if you want Percival back with you," Grindewald said and Lillie almost found it impossible to look at him. He had the face of her Percy, but nothing about him was right. All of this was wrong. "I could wipe your memory, but no doubt we would have this same argument all over again tomorrow and, I confess, I grow tired of it already. Therefore, you are going to do exactly as I say."

Lillie remained mute as he moved to his feet and placed his hands behind his back, pacing up and down in front of her, almost looking leisurely. He peered down onto Lillie as he made the movements and she looked sheepishly up to him.

"You are going to go about your business as normal," he demanded from her. "If I find out that you have told anyone anything then I have my men kill Percival Graves without a second thought. Do you understand me, Lillie?"

"Where is he?" Lillie asked, her voice breaking as he moved to crouch in front of her. His touch was gentle as he lifted her gaze to meet his, his face inches from hers.

"He is safe," was all that he offered her. "And he will stay that way so long as you do your part."

"When can he come home?" Lillie asked.

He arched a brow. "You're testing my patience," he warned her. "He will come home when I say that he can home. Am I understood?"

Lillie nodded her head, not wanting to push her luck as he removed his finger from her chin, but remained in front of her, his eyes roaming her face as he saw tears forming in her eyes, her cheeks pale and her gaze seeming to show her in a far away world. She didn't look at him as he spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

"Looking into his mind was interesting," Grindelwald informed her. "All that he thinks about is you…a muggle…you consume his thoughts and he worries that he will be caught. He worries about the consequences. He wants to leave with you. He wants to be with you where you can both be safe. Do you want that too?"

"I just want him home," Lillie responded, her mouth dry as she finally dared to look at him and he smirked, nodding his head.

"And he will be home," he told her, "when I say he will be home."

"What do I need to do?" Lillie asked, her voice almost breaking.

"You keep up the pretence," he demanded from her. "You act normal. You do everything that I tell you to do. Do you understand me? If anyone is even suspicious then that is not good news for Percival."

"I understand," Lillie said to him with a nod of her head.

He moved a finger down her cheek, swiping along her cheekbone. "Good girl," he said to her. "Now, I will be going. I will be back tomorrow evening. I expect nothing to have changed. I expect no one to be suspicious."

"Fine," Lillie nodded. "But…can I…"

"What?" he asked from her. "Have you not learned not to test me by now?"

"Can I know…is he…is he okay? I mean…is he fine?"

"Bruises and cuts," Grindelwald said nonchalantly. "Apart from that, there is nothing else."

"Thank you," Lillie said and he smiled at that, his hand cupping her cheek for a second before he moved to his feet, standing up tall.

"You do have manners after all," he commented and stood up straight, peering down to her. "Then again, you do come from a highly educated family. No less should be expected of you. Percival always did think you were out of his league, but he was wrong…no matter how much money you have…how many gowns you own…you will never be superior. You are a muggle. You are nothing compared to us."

Lillie didn't answer back. Instead she chewed down on her cheek and bit her tongue. She had no idea how he would react if she answered back, but she suspected it would not be good. She said nothing as he moved to his feet and towards the door.

"I will be back tomorrow," he informed her. "Have a good night, Lillie."

Lillie was grateful for that he left. She exhaled the sharp breath that she had been holding in, bowing her head and clutching her hair in her hands. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she longed for Percival to be safe and back with her.

…

Percival couldn't believe what he was seeing. They enjoyed taunting him with memories. They enjoyed making him see how Grindelwald had taken his place in New York. The only issue was that Lillie now knew the truth. Grindelwald was blackmailing her. He had revealed himself and told her to keep silent. Graves was almost tempted to let them kill him. If he died then she could tell someone what was going on. But, of course, she was not going to do that. She loved him.

"She's playing a dangerous game, isn't she?" one of the guards spoke, tucking his long dark hair behind his ear as he chewed down on an apple and stood outside of Percival's cell. "She knows the truth. Do you think she can keep it in…for you? Grindelwald certainly seems to think she can."

"She would do anything for me, just as I would her," he said.

"But if she fails then that is it…for all of you…"

"Unless he gets caught before then."

The man smirked. "Keep wishing," he said. "Because by the time this is all over, nothing will be the same again."

….

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Lillie felt queasy. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this façade going for. She would go to work and return, waiting for him to come in. There were some nights when he wouldn't walk in until late and Lillie would give him a plate of the dinner she had made and go into her bedroom. He would leave once he had finished eating, knowing that he had done enough to keep up the pretence that he was Percival Graves. He would sometimes find her staring at him and he knew what was going through her mind. She wanted her beloved Percy home. She wanted him back and that was not going to happen.

He was usually a man who stuck to his word, but he had no intention of honouring a Muggle…a No-Maj. He would see to it that she was killed once she had served her use. He would kill her beloved Percival Graves too. He had no intention of letting them live. Of course, they didn't need to know that. For now, she had her uses and, he had to admit, for someone with no magical prowess, she knew how to cook.

She had been avoiding Queenie too. She had seen her in the corridor multiple times, but she had told her that she couldn't stay and chat. She knew that Queenie had her suspicions. Of course she did. How could she not? Lillie knew that Percival's life depended on her being able to keep up the façade, but she was struggling. She was finding it almost impossible to keep it up every time she saw him wearing her Percy's face.

She finished work one Friday, almost three weeks since she had discovered the truth. New York was alight with rumours of some kind of building that had been destroyed by something no one had seen before. Of course, no one suspected magic, but Lillie had her suspicions. She had walked past the newspapers with it as their front page headline before coming to her building. Unlocking the main door, she stepped inside and looked to the sideboard, seeing a letter that sat there. She almost froze as she recognised his writing. It couldn't be. How could he have sent it to her? She closed her eyes for a second and grabbed hold of it, wondering if this was a trick. Was this a test of her loyalty? Was Grindelwald trying to trick her.

Looking to the front door again, she pushed the letter into her coat pocket before rushing away. She stepped onto the quiet side street before turning onto the main street, rushing as far away as she could from the building. Moving with haste, she came to find the first available park she could, perching on a bench and looking around before taking the letter out. She opened it quickly, her hands shaking as she looked down onto his familiar scrawl and read his words.

 _My dearest, sweet, Lillie,_

 _I have very little time to write this letter, so I apologise if it appears written in haste. Somehow, I have managed to escape the cell they have kept me caged in, but they have stripped me of my wand and I am too weak to return home. I have not made it far, but I fear I have broken ribs and bones. I have bruises and cuts. I am moving from place to place and I have had an owl send this in hope that it will reach you before news of my disappearance reaches Grindewald. I know what he has been doing, my love, and I cannot imagine the horror you are feeling. Nevertheless, I need you to leave him. I need you to go to Queenie and I need you to tell her everything. She will alert the relevant authority. I wish that I could travel back to you, but without a portkey I cannot get there quick enough. My love, I am so sorry that all of this has happened. I should have done more. I should have been stronger. I should never have let him take me._

 _Regardless, I know that you will be questioning if this is real. You will be wondering if any of this is real or if it is a trap. I need you to trust me that this is true. I need you to believe that this is me writing to you. It is your Percy. While they have raided my memories, they were not strong enough to take the one memory I have of you…the memory of me climbing into your bedroom before I had to leave…of me telling you how I was hopelessly in love with you…how we sat there all night after almost getting carried away and we were just content in silence. We didn't need to say anything because we had each other. Lillie, that is how I remember us. I remember that memory because it was the one I showed you, but also the one I refused to let them have. They took so much of ours…saw so much of our life that I started to fight back. I need you to trust me, my darling. Please, I need you to trust me and go to Queenie and find safety. There is so much more at stake that I cannot tell you. Grindewald has to be stopped._

 _I will be back with you soon, I hope, but for now, do this for me and go to safety. I need you to be safe. I love you so very much, my darling. Never forget that._

 _All my love,_

 _Percy._

Lillie finished reading the letter, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought about his words. If it was Percy then she had to go to Queenie. But what if it was still a trap? All those things about the memory, she remembered. She remembered him showing it to her. But how did she know that his torturers hadn't seen it? How did she know that she could trust him? She needed vindication. She needed something so that she could be certain.

But then she looked at the scrawl. She could imagine Percy saying those things to her. She could hear his voice. Closing her eyes, she thought back on the letter and scrunched the paper up, stuffing it back into her pocket before moving to her feet. She rushed down the sidewalk, her feet hitting the ground heavily until she came back to the apartments. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and rushed upstairs, walking straight by her door until she came to Queenie's door. She knew it was just gone seven, dusk falling outside. He would be there for her soon.

The door opened after a moment and the wood opened wide. Queenie stood there, dressed in a dark blue dress with a pink lining. She looked to Lillie with wide eyes at seeing the young woman's red cheeks.

"I need your help," Lillie said.

"Lillie…this…"

But Lillie had already seen the two men over Queenie's shoulder. Her brows knitted together as she looked at them. They looked like chalk and cheese. One was shorter than the other, dressed in a fine suit with a mop of curls on his head. The other was tall and lanky, ginger hair on top of his head and an expression that seemed to be rather confused. Tina stood next to him, her eyes wide as she looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," Lillie said. "You have company, but I really need to talk to you."

"Okay, sweetie," Queenie said, opening the door wide and letting Lillie in, locking it behind her. "Lillie, this is Jacob and Newt…my sister met them today."

"Oh," Lillie said.

"Newt is a wizard and Jacob is a No-Maj," Tina said, pointing at each of them. "Newt, Jacob, this is Lillie, she lives down the corridor and is dating Percival Graves."

"The Director of Magical Security?" Newt questioned. "I did not know he was dating."

"You wouldn't," Tina said. "Lillie is a No-Maj too."

"Merlin's Beard," Newt whispered and Lillie grew tired of everything. Instead she had to tell them why she was here, regardless of the two strangers in the room. She had no idea why they were there or what they were involved in, but she had to speak before they spoke over her again.

"Look," Lillie said quickly, "I get the feeling I am interrupting something, but I need to talk to you. I need…you need to understand that I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to get out of this and he isn't here…Percy isn't here to help me."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Queenie wondered, guiding Lillie to sit down at the dining table that contained half eaten dinner. "He's been coming to see you most nights…not very good at sneaking in, I have to say."

Lillie shook her head. "That's not him," she said in a small voice. "I thought it was, but it isn't. He's pretending to be Percy…he had him locked away somewhere. He had him locked away and has been God knows what to him, but he escaped. He escaped and he sent me this," she said and handed the letter over to Queenie. She unfolded it and looked over it, her eyes widening at what she was reading before she passed it to Queenie. Newt and Jacob crowded around as Queenie took Lillie's hands and saw the woman begin to cry.

"Lillie…" Queenie whispered. "He…that man who has been coming to see you isn't Director Graves, is it?"

"No," Lillie said, her mouth dry. "He told me that he would kill Percy if I said anything. That's why I haven't been myself, Queenie. That's why I've avoided you. I couldn't tell you because they had him and I couldn't risk his life. I couldn't risk Percy. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you," Queenie said. "I understand, Lillie."

"If this is true," Tina said in a slow drawl, "then MACUSA has ben infiltrated."

"But why?" Newt asked. "Why would Grindelwald need to do this?"

"I don't know," Tina said. "Lillie, do you have any idea?"

"I don't know," Lillie said. "He has told me nothing. He only said that I had to do as he asked me and I did it. I didn't know what more I could do."

"Nothing," Queenie said, squeezing her hands. "Lillie, there was nothing more that you could do. Listen to me, you did the right thing coming here."

"I just didn't think," Lillie whispered. "I could only think of Percy."

"We need to go to MACUSA," Tina said and Jacob held his hands up.

"Am I supposed to be following this?" he wondered from them. "This all appears to be quite confusing."

"It is," Newt said. "The essence is that Grindelwald, a fanatic, has taken on the identity of someone very high up in MACUSA for reasons we do not know about as of yet. No doubt we will find out soon enough, though."

"Wait," Queenie said quickly. "We cannot go rushing in there. What if they don't believe us? What if they don't listen?"

"We cannot let them do this, Queenie," Tina said. "We cannot just sit on this information. I saw him earlier today. I saw him today and he was in there. We need to go and tell Madam Picquery."

"And what do we tell her?" Queenie asked, moving to her feet to look to her sister as she magically began brewing a pot of tea for Lillie. "We tell her that Percival Graves has been involved with a No-Maj and that she is the one who gave us this information? What do you think that will mean for both of them?"

"Queenie, this is bigger than this," Tina said with a snap as the two men observed the sisters and Lillie remained mute. "Grindelwald has infiltrated MACUSA. We cannot just sit back and let him do what he wants to. We need to stop him. We need to stop him now! People's lives could be at risk, not just a relationship."

"They will wipe her memories," Queenie hissed at her sister. "They will punish Graves."

"Then he should have thought about that before he found himself involved with Lillie, I'm sorry," Tina said, hands in the air in defence. "But he sent that letter and he wanted us to do something to stop Grindelwald and we have to do that. It's like he said, this is bigger than us."

"Lillie," Queenie whispered her name. "I know that this isn't particularly perfect, but we need you to agree."

"Will it stop him?" Lillie asked.

"We have a chance of stopping him," Queenie nodded.

"But they will wipe all my memories?" she asked. "And Percy? What will happen to him?"

"I…I don't know," Queenie confessed.

"But we have to stop him. Percy wanted to stop him. Whatever he has planned is not good. Tina is right, this is bigger than us…and I know that I have to do the right thing. I have to do what Percy would want me to do. He would want him stopped."

Queenie nodded her head and poured a cup of tea, handing it to Lillie before she sat down at a chair, pulling it away from the dining table. Looking between the people in the room, she saw Lillie take a sip of her tea before Tina shrugged.

"What are we waiting for?" Tina asked. "We need to go MACUSA now."

"Well," Newt coughed. "On the way, we might need to find another creature."

"Creature?" Lillie wondered.

"Don't ask," Tina said and Lillie didn't. She didn't particularly care. She had bigger things to worry about. She had things that she had to consider. "So, come on, we find a creature and then go to MACUSA."

"I just need to use the bathroom," Lillie said, placing the tea on the table and then moving into the bathroom, knowing where it was due to the place being the same layout as her apartment. She entered the room and gripped hold of the sink, bowing her head as she felt tears form in her eyes.

She had just gotten Percy back. All of those memories that had been taken from her, she had seen some of them. She had created new memories with him. She had been able to create new and happy memories and now they were going to be snatched from her. She was going to have nothing left of Percy. Worse than that, she didn't know what was going to happen to him. Would he try to convince her that they had been together? Would he bother with coming after her again? She didn't know.

It was a few minutes later when Queenie knocked on the door and poked her head around it once Lillie had told her to come in. She found her stood by the sink, cheeks red and eyes puffy. Queenie instantly felt her chest ache at the sight of her.

"Honey," she whispered soothingly.

"I'm fine," Lillie lied. "I'm fine…I'm ready."

"Sweetie, it is okay not to be fine," Queenie told her.

"No," Lillie shook her head. "People's lives might be at risk…I need to stop being so selfish…just stop being selfish."

"You're not being selfish," Queenie said sternly. "This is a lot to take in and if you need a few minutes then hell with Miss Stickler-for-Rules out there."

That earned a small laugh as Queenie smiled and moved to wrap Lillie into her arms, holding onto her tightly as Lillie held her back.

"I don't want him to be in pain, Queenie," Lillie whispered. "If I lose my memories then it will hurt him…he'll know and I won't. That's not fair on him. It's just not fair on him…"

Queenie stood there and held Lillie, trying to soothe her. But deep down she knew that nothing she said could make it okay. And that is why she knew she had to do something. She had to try to help Lillie and stop Grindelwald. There was no other option.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

Queenie walked with Lillie by her side, the two of them moving down the staircase and towards the outside world, but Lillie felt that something was wrong. They had passed by her apartment and she knew that something was not quite right. She had every intention of going to MACUSA and telling them what she knew. She had every intention of delivering the letter Percival would want her to deliver. The letter was in her coat pocket, her free hand in the pocket and holding onto it tightly.

It was almost as though she was scared that it would get lost. She was full of fear and Queenie could sense it. She didn't need to read the girl's thoughts to know that she was paralysed with worry. She had sobbed for almost half an hour, clinging onto Queenie as she wondered what would become of Percival once all of this madness was over. If her memories were wiped then she would not know him. She would not remember their time together.

Walking down the street, Lillie felt a sense of dread as Queenie looked around, keeping her wits about her. She knew full well that if Grindewald was around then he would not look kindly on what Lillie had done. Queenie had to make certain that he couldn't get his hands on the woman. She had to keep her safe with every ounce of her being. She took a left turn and instantly regretted it. She stopped walking and Lillie also stopped, looking up to Queenie with a sense of fear.

"What is it?" she asked from the woman.

Queenie looked around as the streetlights went out, bathing them in darkness as a soft mist began to swirl around their feet. Lillie felt her breathing grow shallow, wondering what was going on as she did her best to comprehend her thoughts and feelings. Instead she felt a sickness in her stomach and a tightening in her chest.

"Stay behind me," Queenie demanded, her voice sterner than Lillie had ever heard it before. Moving behind the taller woman, Lillie watched as Queenie pulled her wand from her coat, holding it in front of her face as a light beamed on the end of it.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Lillie did her best to stay strong as she heard his voice. Looking down the middle of the road, she saw him sauntering towards them, his own wand in his hand and a smug look on his face. He still wore Percival's face and clothes. The man looking back at Lillie was the spitting image of the man she loved more than anything. How dare he taint Percival as he had done? How could he do that?

"He's free," Lillie simply spoke. "You're not going to get away with this."

He chuckled then as Queenie shifted slightly, her body moving to block Lillie's even more.

"Silly girl," he responded back to her. "Do you think that I won't find him and kill him? I have my followers searching for him. They'll find him and will finish him off…but not before I allow him to see you one final time."

"Stand back," Queenie demanded from him as he came closer. She was not intending to mess around. She was going to do what had to be done. She was going to get Lillie out of this mess. Grindelwald looked slightly impressed with the courage he was seeing from the blonde haired woman, her eyes narrowed in his direction as she spoke forcefully. "You are to go nowhere near her."

"You know about her, don't you?" he checked. "You know about her relationship with Graves, yet you continue to stand by her side. Why is that?"

"Because I don't care what some stupid law says," Queenie said. "I would have thought you knew how that felt. You have very little regard for laws yourself."

"Touché," he responded. "And while I do admire your strength, I must insist you either stand aside or I will go through you."

Queenie shook her head. "Not going to happen," she said and before Lillie knew what was going on, Queenie lunged forwards, a flash of red light coming from her wand. He dodged it with ease, his own wand flashing green as Queenie grabbed Lillie and pulled her out of the way of the blast. Lillie gasped for breath as it flew past her and hit the wall, but Queenie was already firing another shot from her wand.

"Lillie, grab hold of me!" Queenie demanded.

Lillie did as she asked as some form a shield formed in front of them. She took hold of Queenie's arm as the woman dropped the shield and Grindewald fired another stream of green light towards them, but before it could hit them, they had gone. Lillie didn't know what had happened, but she felt queasy as she landed on her feet, swaying back and forth as Queenie stood besides her.

"What was that?" Lillie wondered, looking around. "Where is he?"

"I apparated us away," Queenie said. "We're at this fancy hotel I used to walk by."

"Can he not find us here?"

"Hopefully not," Queenie said. "It is round the corner from MACUSA. We need to go in there before he gets there."

"Got it," Lillie said and the two women began rushing off.

Lillie followed Queenie dutifully, the two of them walking up the steps to the building. It was another moment before Lillie did a double take. At first she felt horror at the sight of the man on the steps. She felt sick that he could have caught them up so quickly. But then she saw his face and her fear seemed to disappear. He was looking back at her, but his eyes were different. His expression was softer. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his face slightly puffy. His coat was ripped and his jacket torn underneath it. The collar to his shirt stood up and his hair was askew on top of his head. Letting go of Queenie, Lillie stumbled up the steps and towards him.

"Lillie!" Queenie roared her name as she saw her move off to the man.

But Lillie wasn't listening. She was transfixed by the sight of him. It was him. It was Percival. It had to be.

"Percy?" Lillie spoke his name as he took a step down to her and Queenie moved to catch her up. But she was too late. The man already had his hand on her arm and before Queenie could grab her, she had vanished.

…

Lillie wondered how she could have been so stupid. Of course it hadn't been Percival. He had changed his appearance. He had become the man who Lillie had wanted to see. He had played her. That was how she now found herself locked away in some basement. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that Grindewald had passed her off to a man who had dragged her down steps and locked her in a room in a basement. It was almost pitch black, except for the candle on the wall that was slowly going out.

She had cursed Grindewald as he had walked away, telling him that he was not going to get away with what he had done. He had said nothing to her, simply informed the man to keep her locked up until he instructed otherwise. That was where Lillie now found herself. She had closed her eyes and sat down on the stone floor, leaning against the wall as she hooked her arms around her knees and closed her eyes, longing for Percy to find her.

…

Percival didn't know how he had found the strength to return to New York, but he had managed it. He had entered the city just as the truth had surfaced. He had been summoned to MACUSA as soon as he had stepped off the boat, with the authority knowing that he was alive. He didn't want to go there. He wanted to go to Lillie. He needed to find her.

It was on the way to MACUSA when he heard the truth from Queenie. She had insisted she be the one to meet him at the dock and apparate with him. But she had not apparated anywhere. She had seen him and motioned for him to follow her down an alleyway. He had done so, his body exhausted and his mind a mess.

"Where is she?" was the first question he asked from Queenie.

"We don't have long," was all Queenie said to him. "They sent Jack to trail me because they don't trust me. They know that something is wrong."

"And is it?" Percival demanded form her and Queenie chewed down on her lip for a moment.

"Lillie is missing," Queenie said to him. "I never had a chance to show MACUSA the letter you sent her because the truth came out on its own. Grindelwald is in custody, but before we captured him he apparated somewhere with Lillie. I don't know where he took her. I've spent the last seven days trying to find her."

"She…he took her…"

"She brought the letter to show me and Tina," Queenie said. "I went with her to MACUSA, but Grindelwald found us on the way and he took her. I didn't know what to do…if I told MACUSA then they would take her memories. I thought that I could handle this on my own. Tina wants no part in it."

Percival would have scoffed at that, but he knew exactly what went through Tina's mind. He looked Queenie in the eye and saw that she was genuinely upset. She truly did care for Lillie. She cared for her more than Percival had thought she would.

"So MACUSA don't know about her?" Percival checked.

"No idea that she exists," Queenie responded. "Mr Graves, I didn't know what to do."

"It is fine," Percival promised Queenie, knowing that it was anything but fine, but it wasn't Queenie's fault. If anything, Percival blamed himself for letting this mess happen. He felt guilty that Lillie had suffered because he had been captured. He should have been stronger. He saw that now.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well you did the right thing," Percival said. "I need to handle this without MACUSA getting involved. I need to talk to Grindelwald and find out where he has taken her."

"Do you think he'll tell you?"

"I think he won't have a choice," Percival said. "He is going to be weak. I can invade his thoughts and find out where she is. I know he is supposed to be strong, but believe me, I can be just as strong when needs must."

"Okay," Queenie said, wondering if she had ever heard him sound so threatening. "So we find her together."

"Queenie, I can't ask-"

"-You're not asking, I'm telling," Queenie retorted and Graces seemed taken back. "She is my friend, Mr Graves. I like her…and I want to help. I don't care about MACUSA or any of them. I want to help you find Lillie."

Percival didn't argue then. He only nodded his head in agreement as Queenie did the same, both of them vowing to find Lillie and bring her back.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

Queenie didn't like the idea of Percival Graves being in the same room as Grindelwald. After everything that had happened, she hated the thought of him being near the man who had assumed his identity for all of those weeks. She could only imagine what Lillie was going through. The poor girl must be frightened beyond her wits. She must be wondering where she was and what was happening.

Tina had warned Queenie about helping Percival Graves, but Queenie had not listened. Her sister had bid goodbye to Newt and she had intended to go to Europe and help on the Grindelwald case. She wanted to bring in more of his followers, gaining a taste for working in the field. Queenie, on the other hand, didn't want that. She didn't need excitement. She just wanted to be happy.

She often thought about Jacob, wondering what he was doing. Did he remember anything? Was he happy? She pushed those thoughts to the side as soon as she saw Mister Graves return from interrogating Grindelwald, his hand gripping his wand as he stormed into his office. Queenie had been waiting there under the pretence that she had papers that needed signing.

"He has taken her to the same place where I was held," Percival said, locking the door behind him as he sat behind his desk. "I saw her in his memory…she was so scared…so, so scared."

"We will find her," Queenie said to him.

"It's a house in England," Percival said. "It belongs to the Malfoy family."

"So we go and rescue her?" Queenie checked.

"Yes," Percival said. "I need to go as soon as possible. I know of a man who has a portkey that can take us there without MACUSA finding out where we have gone. If they get a notion of me going after her or knowing about her then I know what will happen. I cannot let that happen again."

"No we won't," Queenie said. "We will get her back and they will not know. She will be safe."

"Queenie, if you intend to come with me then I leave in the next hour," Percival said. "But if you decide not to then I would understand. This is dangerous."

"What did I already tell you, Mister Graves?" she asked from him in a soft, yet stern tone. "I am coming with you. I am going to help you bring her back."

Percival nodded. "Thank you," he said, a vast amount of gratitude flowing through him. She nodded and moved to her feet, prepared to go and help however she could.

…

Lillie didn't know how long she had been locked in the dark for. The candle had finally been extinguished and she could see nothing. She didn't move, except for when she had to use the bucket in the corner to relieve herself. She would then crawl back to the corner and hook her arms around her legs. She had cried to begin with, longing for Percival to come and find her. She needed him now more than ever. She didn't possess any magical ability. She possessed no kind of strength to fight her way out of this.

All that she had been given to eat was a bread roll a day, a glass of water to go with it too. She had learned to make it last the day, but she could feel her dress on her body turn even baggier than she had thought it would. The material was dirty too, her shoes scuffed and her tights ripped. Her hair was a mess on top of her head. She must have looked a fright.

But none of that bothered Percival as soon as he saw her.

Lillie heard the door to the basement open and the light from the door filtered down the steps. She looked to the figure coming down, seeing dark trousers and a long coat covering his form. She took a moment to inhale her breath, knowing that she had to stay strong. Whoever would come down here and taunt her this time would not break her. She would make sure of that.

But then she saw his face. She saw the man's face and fear instantly rose inside of her. She shook her head and cowered further into the corner, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"No…no!" she screamed loudly as he came closer to her, a hand in front of his body. "Stay away from me!"

"Lillie," he said her name in his voice. "It's me."

"No!" Lillie snapped as he held his wand in front of him, a light on the end of it. "You're lying! You're not him. You can't be him."

"Lillie," he whispered her name and knelt on the floor on the other side of the bars. "It's me…I can prove it to you…the memories I have…those nights, do you remember? The night I snuck into your house and we got carried away…the night you left that party and came to me in the park, dressed in that beautiful gown and you told me how you wanted more, how you didn't want to live in the circles of society your parents kept you in?"

Lillie said nothing then, wondering if he was telling the truth. Was it him?

"More recently, how I came home that one evening and you were going to make a cake," he said. "Lillie, I had never wanted something as much as I wanted domestic bliss with you at that moment in time, do you understand me? All I wanted was for us to be happy…to be together…I know, deep down, you know it is me. I wrote that letter, remember? I signed it with all my love. I asked you to go to Queenie and find safety. I told you that I was too weak to come back to you."

Moving her hand into her pocket of the coat she still wore, Lillie pulled the letter out. She had kept it with her, not giving it Grindewald or telling him about it. It had been scrunched up considering she had held onto it, but it was still there. She removed it from her pocket and looked down to it as Percival sighed. Finally, her eyes moved over to him and she looked him over.

"Percy?" she whispered his name.

"It's me," he finally sighed in relief and unlocked the cell. Moving into the space, he helped her to her feet before wrapping her into his arms, cradling her against him as she sobbed into his neck, her own hands holding his shoulders. "I've got you. I've got you, Lillie."

Percival pulled back for a second and looked down to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "We need to go," he said in a gentle tone. "Queenie and I managed to knock out Grindewald's guards. She is watching over them, but we need to be quick."

"Okay," Lillie said with a nod, but Percival sensed she was weak. He moved an arm around her waist, holding onto her to make sure she remained upright. Leaving the basement, he saw her almost trip on the first step and he reacted quickly. Bending down, he continued to hold onto his wand as he knocked her from her feet, picking her up and cradling her against his front as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Moving to the top of the steps, Percival nodded to Queenie who saw Lillie in his arms.

"We need to apparate out of here," he said. "Back to the hotel."

Queenie didn't need to be told twice. Holding onto Lillie's arm, she used her magic to apparate them back to the hotel they had booked into in London.

…

Queenie had been apprehensive about going to Lillie, but she knew that she needn't be. Walking into the suite that Lillie was sharing with Percival, she closed the door behind her, holding the shopping bags in her fingertips. Percival was sat on the end of the bed, dressed in his white shirt, pants and dark shoes. He looked up as Queenie smiled to him.

"How is she?"

"Tired…drained…bruised," Percival said. "She is in the bathroom if you, well, wouldn't mind going to help her?"

"Of course," Queenie said and she moved into the bathroom after knocking on the door once. She stepped in to see Lillie sat on the edge of the bath, still dressed in her dirtied clothes. The water was running slowly as Lillie ran her hand through it.

"Hello, honey," Queenie said in a soft voice. "How are you?"

"Fine now," Lillie said to her. "Thank you so much, Queenie."

"For what?" she wondered back.

"For coming with Percy to find me," Lillie said. "It really means a lot. You didn't need to come and put yourself in danger."

"That's what friends do, honey," Queenie said. "Now come on. Let me help you out of that dress and you can have a bath."

Lillie managed to stand up and Queenie unbuttoned the material, peeling it from Lillie's body and leaving her in a shift. Lillie managed to roll her tights down her legs, pushing them from her feet. She winced as she stood back up straight, groaning in pain at the motion before Queenie closed her eyes and helped her from her shift. She only opened them when she heard Lillie climb into the water and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Lillie…" she whispered her name. "Your back."

"They would come down and torture me sometimes," Lillie said, hooking her legs up to her chest as her hair hung in clumps down her front.

"I can heal them for you," Queenie told her. "I remember the spell."

"Would you?" Lillie asked.

"Of course," Queenie responded and reached into her coat for her wand. She held it in front of her and whispered something that Lillie couldn't make out. She felt the skin on her back tighten before the pain disappeared from her. "All done."

"Thank you," Lillie said and Queenie moved to grab hold of the water in her hands, holding it up and letting it flow down Lillie's hair, reaching for the shampoo once her locks were wet.

"You don't need to do this, Queenie."

"You're exhausted and, no doubt, still aching. Us girls have to stick together, Lillie. You'd help me if I needed help," Queenie said and she washed her hair for her, the motion soothing and not entirely unpleasant. Lillie closed her eyes for a few brief moments and let Queenie help her dry off and change into a nightgown she had bought her from the shops.

Queenie left Lillie to brush her teeth, stepping into the bedroom and seeing Percival stood with a glass of scotch in his hands, the alcohol prohibition clearly not existing in England. He downed the alcohol and then settled the glass down on the drink's cabinet.

"She had cuts and bruises on her back, but I healed them," Queenie said. "She is still tired and aching."

"I will look after her," Percival promised Queenie. "You should go and get some rest."

"Will do, Mister Graves, will do," she said and let herself out, heading to her own room.

It was another few minutes before Lillie left the bathroom and Percival pulled the duvet on the bed down and looked over to her. She managed a small smile over to him and Percival stood up straight, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows before walking closer to her, moving to sweep her wet hair behind her ear.

"I am so sorry, Lillie."

"Why are you apologising?" Lillie asked from him. "You were taken from me, Percival. This isn't your fault. None of it is your fault."

"I feel as though it is, Lillie," Percival said.

Lillie pressed a finger to his lips to keep him silent. "Don't apologise," she urged from him in a gentle tone. "Can we not just be together and go to sleep? I'm exhausted and I don't want you to go anywhere."

Percival held her to him for a second and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I am going nowhere, Lillie, never again."

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

Lillie awoke the next morning before Percival. She had changed into a dress that Queenie had bought for her and left by the foot of the bed. Percival had still been sleeping as she changed in the bathroom, trying to gather herself together and tell herself that the man out there was nothing like the man who had kept her a prisoner. Percival was hers. He would never hurt her, not like Grindelwald had done.

As she straightened out the skirt to the dress, she walked back into the bedroom to find him awake. He was stood up and adjusting the cufflinks in his cuffs, his eyes set on Lillie as soon as she wandered back into the bedroom. She was running her hands through her hair, making certain that the ends weren't tangled as she managed a small smile over to Percival, doing her best to keep her mind focused and on him.

"Did I wake you?" she asked him.

"No," he responded, "I was just waking up when I heard you in the bathroom. Did you sleep well?"

"Soundly," she said to him. "And you?"

"Very well," Percival said, dropping his hands to his hips as he reached for his tie, draping it over his neck and then tucking it under his collar, the motion enough to cause Lillie to chuckle as she moved towards him, taking hold of the ends of the tie and knotting it for him.

"You're not even going to work and you insist on putting your tie back on," she said to him a gentle tone.

He managed a soft smile to her as she patted it down against the white shirt he wore. "It's a force of habit," he whispered to her. "Helps to make me feel normal, I think."

"It is just entertaining," she admitted to him. "But…you have to go back, don't you? You have to go back to work?"

"I do," Percival said. "We have Grindelwald in custody and there are many jurisdictions that want him to answer for his crimes. It is going to be a political nightmare, but it is my job to help the President deal with it."

"And he is going to stay there, isn't he?" Lillie checked with him, still holding his tie as she looked straight ahead, staring at his chest. "He isn't going to get out, is he?"

Percival sensed her voice wavering slightly as he looked down to her. He moved slowly and gently, one hand going to her chin, his finger curling under it to tilt her gaze up to his. His other hand went to hers on his tie. He took hold of it and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"He is going nowhere," he promised her in a whisper. "He will not hurt you again, Lillie. He will never hurt you again. I promise you that."

Lillie managed a small nod at that before gulping once and moving quickly, pressing her lips against Percival's in a chaste, but bruising kiss. Pulling back, she let her free hand go to hold onto the back of his neck as his forehead bent down to brush against hers.

"I was so scared for you," Lillie admitted in a small voice. "I don't think that I could bear it if we had to part again, Percy. I couldn't cope."

"You don't have to," Percival promised her. "We are going to be fine, Lillie. We are together again. I am not letting you go."

Lillie nodded at that and moved to embrace him, holding onto him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her, silently vowing not to let anything come between them.

….

Returning to New York had been tedious for Percival as he fell into his normal working routine. He would go to work and then go and find Lillie, spending evenings with her. They would eat dinner together and talk about everything and nothing, curled up on her sofa together. Sometimes she would have music playing softly in the background when he found her cooking, humming along to the tune and singing gently. He had to confess she had a terrible singing voice, but he found it slightly endearing. Everything about her was endearing to him.

That was why he intended to ask her to marry him.

He had snuck off during his lunch breaks to try and find the perfect ring without being seen. He had gone to No-Maj jewellers instead of finding gems made by wizards and witches. If anyone knew then they would ask questions. He knew he was playing a dangerous game. If he married Lillie then he would have to do it secretly. No one could know. But the deeper he involved himself with her, the more danger he put them both in.

He knew it was reckless and a part of him wondered if he should stop. But he was too far gone to stop. He couldn't.

"We need to talk."

Percival had been on his way out of MACUSA when he had heard Tina's voice. She diverted him back into his office and he sighed, unlocking it once again and stepping back into the space. He remained stood up, arms folded over his chest and crumpling his coat. "What can I do for you, Tina?"

Looking around, Tina bit down on her tongue before shaking her head. "I shouldn't even be here," she commented. "I am risking a lot. I hope you know that."

"What is it?" she demanded from him.

"Grindelwald…he is being kept quiet," Tina said. "We all know that, but he…his memories…Madam Picquery tried to penetrate them and she saw something. He let her see too. I think he did it to get back at you. That is my only thought."

"What did he show her?"

"Lillie," Tina said and Percival instantly felt himself turn cold, his hands falling down by his side as they began to shake softly. He shook his head, hands on his hips as he began pacing up and down behind his desk. He closed his eyes as Tina continued speaking, reaffirming his fears.

"Picquery has taken the matter to the high council," Tina said. "I only found out because she wants me in the meeting this afternoon. You need to leave. Chances are they will fire you anyway."

"And wipe her memories," Percival whispered, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"Probably, yes," Tina nodded in agreement with him. "You know that they cannot let her keep them."

"No," Percival said, grabbing hold of his briefcase and checking that his wand was in his coat pocket. "They are not doing that to her. I am not doing it to her again."

"I know," Tina said. "I shouldn't have come here to tell you, but Queenie…she did everything for her and she wanted me to come. She has gone back to Lillie's apartment to tell her to pack her things and prepare to go. You need to do the same."

"I know," Percival agreed.

"There is a boat leaving for England this afternoon while the meeting takes place. You can make it if you are quick. I looked into it and booked you tickets."

Tina pulled the tickets from her pocket and Percival tentatively took them from her. He frowned and then looked to her again. "How long have you known about this meeting?"

"Since last night," Tina admitted in a gentle voice. "I spent all night thinking about what to do before Queenie spoke to me and I knew that…I am risking a lot for covering, but it is the right thing to do."

"Thank you," Percival said with a soft nod of his head.

"Just try not to make it obvious when you leave," Tina said.

Percival nodded and swept past her. She turned her head over her shoulder to watch him leave, wondering exactly what would happen in the next few hours.

….

Percival didn't even bother knocking as he stepped into Lillie's apartment. He found the door to her bedroom wide open, Queenie in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest. Moving closer to the bedroom, Percival looked inside to see Lillie stood over a suitcase, throwing clothes into it.

"Lillie," Percival spoke her name.

She stopped her packing as Queenie stood aside and Percival moved into the room to be greeted with her throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him harshly, the motion intense. He held her back for a second and she pulled away, her hands running down to his chest.

"Queenie told me," Lillie said to him. "She told me that we have to go."

"They know about us," Percival said. "But we only go if this is what you want."

"Are you kidding me?" Lillie asked from him. "Percy, I want to be with you. If that means we have to leave here and be together then so be it. I want you."

Percival nodded at that and looked down to her, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You should finish packing. We need to move soon."

Lillie nodded at that as Queenie pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Percival. "This is the address of Newt Scamander. He helped us against Grindelwald and has said that he would be happy to offer you somewhere to stay. You are going to need an ally."

"What about documentation?" Lillie enquired and Queenie moved into her pocket again and pulled out a mass of papers.

"You can't use your real names," she said. "You need an alias. I knew someone in MACUSA who could help and who owed me a favour…well…if his wife didn't want to know about his affair then I guess that is more like blackmail."

"I can control minds if needs be," Percival said. "So we need to go…apparate there quickly."

"We do," Lillie said and moved through her undergarments in the drawer. She tugged it open and tossed clothes into the suitcase before closing it shut. She buckled it up and grabbed her coat, shrugging into it and then gasping for breath after rushing around. Looking to Percival, she nodded her head and held her hand out as she moved towards him. Looking down to her, Percival placed the documents away in his coat.

"Are you certain about this?" he checked with her.

"I have made so many mistakes before," she said, "but this is not one of them."

Percival managed a slim smile and nodded, kissing the back of her hand before looking to Queenie. "Thank you," he said to her in a soft tone. "I know what you have risked by doing this for us."

"Nothing that I don't understand," Queenie responded cryptically. "But you need to go."

"Thank you," Lillie said, moving from Percival for a second and embracing Queenie, the two women holding onto each other for a few brief moments. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I…I will miss you, Queenie."

"Aww, honey," Queenie said. "I will miss you too. But go and be happy…for me."

Lillie pulled back and smiled to her, nodding her head as she stepped back and towards Percival. She took hold of his hand and as Queenie blew her a kiss, she had no chance to say anything back before they disappeared from the apartment.

…

Standing on the deck of the boat, Lillie looked into the distance as New York seemed to grow smaller. She held onto the railing as Percival stood behind her, his hand on the small of her back as he kept his gaze settled in the distance too.

"I never wanted this to happen," Percival whispered to her. "But I should have known that sooner or later they would find out about us. I…I never wanted you to be my secret, Lillie. I never wanted you to be hidden."

"I never wanted that too," Lillie said to him. "The idea of spending our lives hiding in an apartment and too scared to go out was not one I entertained."

"Nor did I," Percival said. "I just didn't know that it would happen this soon. I had hoped that we could leave in our own time."

"Maybe that would have been less rushed," Lillie shrugged. "This has all happened so quickly and I have no idea what is waiting for us in England, but we will be fine, won't we? We will get through anything?"

Percival wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her, his hands resting on her stomach as he kissed the side of her neck, the motion tender and caring.

"We will," Percival promised her. "We will be fine, Lillie. I will see to that."

….

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


End file.
